Kingdom Hearts: Lost Kingdoms Lost Hearts
by MightyMarvelitePhoenix
Summary: AU of the events of Kingdom Hearts. Sora fell. Maleficent won. Sora was lost in the darkness. He awakens to find his friends have formed a resistence and are fighting back, now he must do the same if Maleficent is to be stopped and defeated once & for all
1. Prologue

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts This story takes place after Kingdom Hearts, and is my alternate story of Kingdom Hearts 2 were Sora was able to stop Ansem and rescue Riku and Kairi, but was defeated by Maleficent, and sealed away in darkness for a nearly a year, and this epilogue explains the differences and how they occurred.  
>Rated T for violence, blood, language and possibly character death. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Disney, Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue:<span>**

Our story starts with the defeat of Ansem at Sora s hands, it was a long and difficult journey that had nearly cost him everything, his strength was almost gone and he had stumbled towards Donald and Goofy who had been with him to this end, their hands inches from touching each other when they vanished in a wave of green flame, and the next thing Sora knew he had fallen into darkness.

It was Maleficent; Sora had defeated her in the castle of Hollow Bastion were the Ansem possessed Riku had seemingly destroyed her, but this was in fact a clone she had created last minute and had managed to make her way to the keyhole of darkness and hide until Ansem had unlocked it with the seven princesses of heart. But before he could he was challenged by Sora who defeated him and he fled.

After releasing Kairi s heart and opening the door to darkness, he became a heartless himself and whilst the revived Kairi, Donald and Goofy fled from the rising number of heartless Maleficent had come out of her hiding place still weak and embraced the darkness, her hatred, desire for revenge and thirst for power kept it from completely swallowing her heart, its power increasing her own to incredible levels and once she had finished absorbing most of the darkness she vanished from Hollow Bastion were she followed Sora and company back to seal the door to darkness and the End of the World, were Sora defeated Ansem and his World of Chaos heartless on the remains of Destiny Shores, and she sealed him in darkness hoping it would consume him whilst he was weak, and vanished to continue her plans to conquer the worlds.

Since then Maleficent has managed to conquer almost every world and twist it into her own image, she revived her former allies and gave them a share of her power to rule the worlds with. The only worlds Maleficent wasn't able to conquer were Traverse town (because the princesses of heart had gathered there) and Disney Castle (because of the Cornerstone of light).

The survivors who had managed to escape their world destruction fled to Traverse town were Leon's team granted them refuge and kept them safe, and Traverse Town has since become the main base of operations for the resistance against Maleficent s forces and have built a huge fortress around the town to protect it from the heartless who attempt to invade it everyday and are still growing stronger.

Our forces have strengthened their skills to the point where we could take on an army of millions of heartless if we were all involved. The King of Disney Castle had returned from his travels in order to lead the resistance, and it is because of him we have won most of the battles we have faced. He bought Riku with him who had been completely purified when exposed to the light from the princesses of heart, however his heart is still susceptible to the darkness. Kairi has joined in the battles herself.

It has been a year since we lost Sora and we thought we d never find him again until today when my powers picked up an energy signature in the ruins of Hollow Bastion. A team will be sent immediately to investigate and I will write what happened when they return.

End of entry: Namine's Journal.

* * *

><p>That's just the prologue to explain the differences between what happened in the actual Kingdom Hearts, and my alternate story and I have to list a few things that were different in mine as well.<p>

Sora has visited the worlds, Port Royal (were he fought Davy Jones instead of Barbossa), the land of dragons and has also met Quasimodo and several other characters from his world.

He has also met the Gullwings; Yuna, Rikku and Paine in their human forms, as well as Tifa in traverse town as part of Leon's team. Cloud later joined this team (unlike the game).

Sora's battle with Ansem/Xehanort ended on destiny islands instead of in the void near Kingdom Hearts, the door to which was only half sealed by King Mickey.


	2. Lost Kingdoms Lost Hearts: The Awakening

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 1: The Awakening

* * *

><p>Darkness. Thats all he could see darkness.<p>

"No you are not going to heal him, your magic skills suck" he heard a distorted yet familiar voice say.

"Come on, how am I supposed to get better if you don t let me practice?" he heard another familiar voice say, this one a little less fuzzy. He felt the cold hardness of the floor beneath him and the cool air on his face.

"The answer is still no, you wont do it right, you could end up making it worse" the first voice said much sterner than when he last heard it. Now he could feel air pass between his lips and his hair slowly tickle his forehead and the soft texture of his cloths on his skin.

"It'll be fine, just give me a moment" the second voice said casually.

"Hey wait a minute" the first voice began.

"Ummm guys we really don t have time for this" he heard another familiar voice say.

"He's right Riku you should let Kairi do it" a fourth voice said. The moment he heard those names he opened his eyes and sat up as quickly as possible but before he could do anything else...

"SORA!" he heard which seemed to come from all different sources, and the next thing he knew a pair of arms had embraced him. His still groggy vision turned towards what had wrapped him in such a firm grip and he saw a head of deep red hair and felt a chin resting on his shoulder.

"K... Kairi?" Sora muttered and she pulled away, smiling at him with tears running down her face, she was different to how he remembered, her hair was longer and a deeper shade of red, she seemed taller and looked older and more mature but her eyes were still the same brilliant crystal blue as they had always been. She was dressed in a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also had three bracelets on her left wrist under wrist high fingerless gloves, a black belt reminiscent around her waist with a bag attached and had lilac sneakers on her feet. He looked around and saw that they were in what seemed like a huge cavern with steel grey walls with a hole in the ceiling with small amounts of light barely illuminating said cavern.

"Sit still, don t move too much, I m going to heal you" she said gently taking one of his hands and squeezing it tight, and placed her free hand in front of his chest.

"Cura" she said softly and her hand began to glow a bright green.

"Good to see you again Sora" he heard the second voice say and turned to see a pair of teal eyes staring at him from under silver bangs, a huge smile coming from beneath the eyes.

"Riku?" Sora said even more shocked. His best friend had certainly gotten taller since he had last seen him and was as muscular as ever, but unlike the last time he saw him, he didn't seem dark or lost he seemed like himself. He was dressed in a black zip-up tank-top with a white and yellow vest over it, his pants were a pair of baggy blue denim jeans held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs, and his feet were in a simple pair of sneakers. He also had a white band on his left wrist.

"Long time no see right? We ve been waiting along time to find you" he said back. Sora looked at him puzzled and peeked past him to see a large group of other people behind him, people he had met in his travels.

"Leon, Tifa, Yuna, Yuffie, Hercules, Jack, Will, Mulan, Jasmine?" he exclaimed in both surprise and joy. Everyone beamed at him just as joyfully, except Leon and Jack who just nodded and gave a slight smile.

"We've been looking for you for the past year" Leon began walking over to him, he was wearing black gloves with belts on them, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, and a white undershirt under his short, black jacket which had a fur collar.

"The past year?" Sora exclaimed, confused "Where have I been? Where am I now?" he asked looking round at everyone searching desperately for an answer.

"Well right now we're in the remains of what used to be Hollow Bastion" Leon confirmed "but why you were gone for a year I don't know" he continued.

"A lot has happened since you've been gone Sora and nothing good either" Kairi said still focusing on her healing spell. Sora's brow furrowed and he looked at Leon and Riku in worry, in the corner of his eye he could see the others, Jack, Will and Mulan seemed on edge, Yuffie, Jasmine and Hercules were conversing with each other whilst Yuna and Tifa seemed to be watching Sora intently (still smiling though).

"What happened?" Sora dared himself to ask. Their was silence as Riku and Leon looked at each, before Leon sighed and leaned back against a piece of stone, his eyes closed and arms folded.

"Maleficent has taken over the worlds" he said in a gloomy tone. Sora's eyebrows stayed furrowed.

"N... no I defeated Maleficent... and Ansem..."

"Yes you defeated Xehanort, but not Maleficent, the Maleficent you defeated was..."

"Wait, wait, wait... Who's Xehanort?"

"Xehanort was real name of Ansem, he was the heartless of one of Ansem the Wise s protege's Xehanort, who stole the real Ansem's research and identity and used it to unlock the door to darkness until he was defeated by you" Leon answered.

"How do you know all this?" asked Sora whose mind was still trying to make sense of what Leon had just said.

"The King told us".

"The King as in...?"

"King Mickey yes" Riku had interjected.

"Then Donald and Goofy found him?" Sora said excited, but it didn t last as he remembered Donald and Goofy for the first time since he had awoken.

"Sort of, he appeared not long after you defeated Xehanort and witnessed Maleficent seal you in darkness, since then he's led our resistance against her" Leon informed.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" He asked almost instantly.

"Both are fine, they were found by the King in Halloween Town and with him formed the resistance".

Sora gave a huge sigh of relief, knowing his other best friends were safe.

"So how did Maleficent survive?"

Leon cleared his throat before answering.

"She created a clone of herself at the last possible moment or an illusion, and made her way to the door to darkness, once you had accidentally opened it, and absorbed almost all of its power whilst you were in Traverse Town with Kairi, after that she waited for you to take down Xehanort so she could take you out afterwards, once she had, she revived all of her group that you defeated and began to take over the worlds with her Keyblades"

"WHAT!" Sora yelled in anger and he wondered how Maleficent had obtained Keyblades.

"I know, we reacted that way when the King told us The King fought her and was barely able to defend himself, he would have lost if Kairi and Goofy hadn't shown up and helped him escape".

"Did anything else happen whilst I was away?" Sora asked. Just as Leon was about to answer they heard someone shout...

"HEARTLESS!" and everyone turned to see what must have been a hundreds of Armored Knights heartless storming towards them across from the cavern and more hoping down through the hole, others appearing from their vortexes.

They suddenly noticed a pool of darkness appear beneath them as several dozen Neoshadows appeared and separated Sora from Kairi and the others.

"Sora!" Kairi called out and Sora saw a flash of panic across her face as it disappeared amongst the growing number of Neoshadows. His body was still numb and his reflexes still slow and he didn't see the heartless running towards him its black claws stretched out. Moments before it hit, it had been kicked away and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sora turned to see that Tifa and Yuna had jumped to his side, and he could hear the clanging of blades in the distance.

Tifa was wearing a black, leather tank top with a zipper down the front overtop a slightly longer, white tank top she was also wearing a black, leather skort with two black ribbons tied on either leg. The back of her skort was quite long and reached the floor. She had black, leather gloves and black and white shoes, with black ribbons tied around each.

Yuna was wearing a modified halter-neck top with a bizarre symbol across the chest and a pink hood in the back. She also had a large pouch resting on her left hip over a blue, ankle-length half-dress-like sash and thigh length denim short's, she was also wearing shin high black boots.

Banging noises echoed through the cavern as Yuna fired her Tiny Bee guns and took out several heartless, launching a kick when one crept around her shots, and Tifa was storming through the heartless unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches with what seemed to be super strength. But eventually they were drawn away and the heartless began to close in on Sora again, their blades and claws about to take his heart, he closed his eyes unsure what he could do. But he never felt them pierce his skin.

A dome of what looked like glass like hexagons appeared around him, protecting him from the heartless, and a pink blur landed outside and destroyed his attackers, once their smoke had cleared Sora was shocked to see Kairi holding a Keyblade which was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless despite the recent example that it wasn't. One side of the hilt was formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other was formed into a vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which seemed to be colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which formed the teeth of the Keyblade.

"Kairi is is that a... Keyblade?"

"You re not the only one who can wield one of these things you know" she grinned over her shoulder and spun around in a dance like movement taking down at least ten opponents.

Riku appeared shortly after and asked "Are you two okay?" and he swung his own blade to take out two heartless running towards him.

"No we're dying in agony" Kairi said in a sarcastic tone, Riku rolling his eyes in response, Sora laughed in his glass dome, it was unusual to see, hear and feel this way again, the banter, the laughter, his friends he felt like he was home again.

They spun around as the rattle of armor mad its way to their position and a large group of heartless came towards them.

"Let me out, I can fight" Sora ordered and tried to summon his Keyblade, a small glow of light appearing in his hand, Kairi and Riku looked at each other and said...

"No" and began to slice through the foes before them. Sora felt annoyed buy their answer, after all he had been through he was used to being in the centre of the action, and using all his determination was able to summon his Keyblade; the Kingdom Key.

He was able to thrust it forward and break Kairi's reflect spell, he stood up, his blade held firmly in his hand and began to take out heartless, that is if Riku and

Kairi, weren't so fast in taking them down before him.

"Sorry Sora" Riku called with a grin on his face, before leaping over to a new spot and taking down another heartless. Sora laughed to himself and spun round to strike his next target only for it, and the dozen others behind it to be suddenly burned away.

"Firaga!" Kairi chanted and a massive burst of flame shot out of her hand. Sora's mouth dropped, when had Kairi become so tough?

Now Sora was really grinning, he realized how much Riku and Kairi had grown, and if he didn't start too he'd be lagging way behind, he used his free hand and pointed it out to his left.

"Blizzara" he called and rays of ice shot out from his hand and encased the heartless, swinging his Keyblade through them and causing them to vanish in a puff of jet black smoke.

After a few minutes the heartless were almost completely gone, and Sora looked around to see Jack and Mulan finishing off the ones that remained.

"We have to get going" Leon said as he approached, his Revolver Gunblade held firmly in his hand, "I have no doubts that those heartless were watching Sora for Maleficent, I suggest we go. Now".

"Sora still needs healing, after being in the darkness for so long it's weakened him" Kairi said concerned.

"Aerith will take a look at him when we get back" Yuffie said as she approached, she seemed just as upbeat and cocky as ever, just like Sora remembered her.

Yuffie was wearing a black headband with white lining, an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket overtop a navy blue tank top with white floral designs. She was also wearing a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove on her left arm. Her shorts were black and had a black strap dangling from the side, and she was wearing black, knee-high socks with white stripes underneath dark tan boots, her Fuma shuriken dangling loosely between her fingers.

Sora laughed.

"Looks like everyone's got a lot stronger since I last saw them".

"We've had to, we've spent the last year either on missions, sleeping or training" Riku informed.

"Things are that bad?" Sora asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, Maleficent has conquered almost every world, there are only four left that aren't completely overtaken by the darkness" Riku frowned.

"Every world? Wonderland? Atlantica? Halloween Town?" his answer was several sorrow nods.

"Wh... what about Destiny Islands?" He could barely ask, he feared the answer would be too horrible to hear, he turned to individual faces for a response but none could look at him, Kairi had tears in her eyes and Riku had an expression of sadness that Sora had never seen on his face before.

"Destiny Island has vanished completely" he muttered out and turned his head away so Sora couldn't see him.

Sora's eyes filled with tears as he could see in his mind, his home and the island were he was born and raised and built memories with his friends as a wasteland, pieces of stone floating through a dark empty void.

"Come on lads we cant stay here, otherwise more of those bloody heartless will show up" said Jack Sparrow and he approached with his unusual, slightly drunken walk and eccentric hand gestures. He had a faded red bandana on his head, which had another small beaded ornament ending in a silver coin underneath a black tricorne hat. He wore brown boots, and carried a scabbard off his cutlass on his left hip, kept in place by a black baldric that goes over his right shoulder. He wore another, tan belt around his waist; overtop a tattered, white and red piece of cloth tied around his waist. Jack's compass hung from his second belt, tied on by a piece of twine, and his pistol was tucked into the cloth. He wore a faded, loose white shirt underneath a faded blue waistcoat that exposes his chest, both tucked beneath the cloth and belt. The legs of his grey breeches are tucked into his boots.

"Jacks right lets head back to the Gummy ship. If I know Beast and Aladdin they ll be fighting each other, they're that bored" Jasmine tried to joke to lift the depressing atmosphere. Her thick, black hair was tied into a low ponytail in a blue ribbon, accompanied by a headband with a sapphire in the center set in a gold frame. Jasmine wore a piece of silver armor over her blue top and provided some defense for her shoulders, her pants still long puffy with silver armor pattern on the thigh, and her shoes were gold and slipper-like, she also had elbow high glover on her hands with silver metal padding on the knuckles.

"Jasmine? What're...?"

"Am I doing here? Things are tougher than you think; I m a sorceress now, I help out on the missions and train to get stronger and protect everyone" she smiled softly.

Sora was about to open his mouth until a powerful rumbling shook the ground beneath and they all began to look around to see if they could spot the source of the quake.

SMASH!

The team turned their heads to see three huge Behemoth heartless charging towards them, with giant pitch black horns and colossal horns protruding from their mouths. Everyone leapt out of their stampede route including Sora who could see Tifa and Jack next to him in the air out of the corner of his eyes. He heard a bang and saw Jack had thrown an explosive down upon one of them, and quickly heard the banging of Yuna's pistols through the dust clouds the Behemoths had created. Tifa yelled as she shot down and slammed her foot into one of their heads causing it to crash into the ground, and not long after Tifa had landed its horn began to glow a volatile dark purple and an energy blast erupted out.

Sora had only just dived in time to use his Keyblade to deflect it, and in turn Tifa had run out and punched it with such force it was knocked backwards several dozen feet.

"I've got this, go and help the others!" Tifa yelled as she ran towards the reviving heartless, Sora was hesitant to leave her but when the figures of William Turner and Yuffie run past him, towards her he felt better, he ran to the nearest banging and clangs he could hear and found Mulan, Hercules, Jack and Jasmine trying to send it back out the way it came.

"Blizzaga! Reflaga!" he heard Jasmine yell and a thick ray of ice shot out from one hand whilst a hexagon dome appeared around a collapsed figure Sora briefly recognized was Yuna. Jack and Mulan were leaping around on its head, dodging the dark blast's it tried to fire to shake them, striking at its horn when they had the chance. Sora slowed down and cast a Stopra spell to help give them an edge, and struck one of its hind legs as he ran by.  
>He continued to run and as he saw purple patches of energy glow through the dust he knew he was getting close and it wasn t long before he heard Kairi yell...<p>

"Magnega!" and appeared through the cloud of dust just in time to see the behemoth be dragged back before it could stomp on Leon who quickly grabbed his Gunblade which began to glow a light blue and he leapt and slashed into the behemoth, causing it to roar in pain before firing a dark bolt that Leon deflected until it quickly charged and sent him flying. It continued to charge at the recovering Leon, who fell back when he tried to stand up. Panicking, Sora began to run as fast as he could, his Keyblade raised. He was a few moments away from interrupting the monsters rampage, when it suddenly began to be pushed back, and as Sora reached its front he saw Riku with his Keyblade blocking the monsters face.

Deciding to act fast Sora threw his Keyblade at its black horn, and as it struck and chips of it fell to the floor, it roared in agony and fell backwards, taking the moments advantage Sora ran forward as his Keyblade began to glow a golden white and struck the monster on its jaw sending it hurling backwards before vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

Sora and Riku ran to Leon to check he was ok.

"Glad to see your still in top form" Leon grinned as they approached.

"Hey I m still warming up" Sora laughed. A roaring appeared behind them and they turned to see a Behemoth appear were the one they had just defeated vanished. It took a moment for Sora to realize It s the same one ? he said in disbelief, they d never been able to that before.

"Maleficent's power has made the heartless stronger, if you don't injure them enough they can come back" Leon said as he braced his blade (no longer glowing) for battle.

Sora turned and prepared a battle stance his Keyblade held tightly in his hand as the Behemoth returned and readied itself for another charge. Sora, Leon and Riku ran towards it, there blades ready to both strike and defend, but before they could stike it, a red flash of light crashed down onto the Behemoth's head, and several of its legs had been sliced off. The light faded slightly and bounced until it was in front of the three suprised boys, until it faded and Kairi was stood in front of them, but she looked different, her dress had gone from pink to bright red, with white markings on them, her shoes and zippers now black.

Sora was shocked when he saw she was holding two Keyblades, the Destiny's embrace and a keyblade he had wielded himself...

"The Oathkeeper" he uttered.

Kairi looked over her shoulder and smiled at them before darting forwards at speeds Sora couldnt beleive and in a series of quick flashes she had defeated the Behemoth, which was now fading into smoke. As she landed a red light burst from her and her cloths were back to their normal colours. The Oathkeeper had vanished.

"Really? Valor Form Kairi?" Riku said, with an annoyed expression on his face. Kairi merely smiled and said...

"Well you guys were taking to long, for all we know Maleficent could be on her way here now".

"HYYEARGH!" was what they heard next and turned around to see Tifa had just landed a devestating kick to the Behemoth she was facing, sending it hurtling across the cavern and slamming into a wall.

She continued to run towards it, a small section of her arm glowing before she called...

"Hatse" and began to glow in a golden light before dashing forward and leaping into the air at a much faster speed. Sora smiled slightly as he saw Will and Yuffie trying to keep up with her. When she was a few dozen feet above the giant hearless's head she flipped in the air and drop kicked the beast on its head making it roar in agony.

Tifa wasnt finished though, and Sora and Kairi stood there with their mouths hanging open as her punches to its jaw and face kept slamming it into the walls and making the entire cavern tremble.

"Arghh!" she cried as she was sent backwards by a dark energy blast,but was caught by Will, who threw an explosive bomb.

Sora quickly knew why, as he saw Yuffie's agile sillouette in the smoke cloud dashing towards her target.

She leapt into the air and with tremendous force hurled her Shuriken at the horn on its head, before it ricoched round and cut of two of the Behemoths legs, causing it to roar in pain again. Yuffie leapt several feet back as Tifa ran towards it again her fist held ready at her side before leaping into the air and smashing its horn to peices, causing it to vanish.

"That girl is scary strong" Kairi said looking on at Tifa in wonder.

"Yeah" was all Sora could say.

Tifa, Will and Yuffie ran up to the four of them before turning to finish the last Behemoth, they had to run several hundred meters first to the other side of the cavern.

KRAKOOM! BOOM! KRAKOOM! was what they heard as they approached, the noises were a result of Jasmine's thunder spells which were forcing the heartless back.

Yuna quickly darted past them and ran towards it.

"Potshot" she yelled and blasted the beast in its jaw causing half of its face to go missing, and blackish-peurple smoke to rise from the wound,she quickly turned round and bent down with her hands outstretched ready to give Jack Sparrow a leg up to the Behemoths horn.

Jack was able to get several decent slashes in before he was blasted of by a dark energy burst, another one was fired at Yuna who was only just able to dodge.

Jack however was lying on the floor, smoke coming from his body, Jasmine was quickly beside him casting cure spells and using potions.

Mulan leapt through the air with her sword held above her head. Moments before the sword struck the Heartless, it was wreathed in flames and slamed into its head, sending out a wave of fire causing it to topple backwards, Mulan however was also blasted back by a dark bolt and was on her knees on the floor, rubbing her head.

Mere seconds before the Behemoth stomped on her she was rescued by Yuffie who had swept her out of the way.

"Watera" Tifa shouted and a pillar of water burst out underneath the Behemoth sending it slamming into the cavern ceiling.  
>On its way back down a golden glow shone through the cave as Hercules had jumped and slammed his connected fists onto the monsters horn, shattering it and causing the last Behemoth to vanish.<p>

Sora was amazed by how strong every one was now, so much so that he hadnt noticed, Kairi, Riku, Yuffie and the others were healing everyone elses injuries.

Sora shook his head back to reality and ran towards the just landed Hercules.

"Are you alright? Do you need healing?" he asked his hand ready to cast Cure. Hercules merely smiled and pulled him into an iron vise like hug.

"Sora!" he cheered whilst lifting a suffocating Sora off of his feet.

"Great... to see you too... Herc" He was able to choke out.

"Good to have you back buddy" Hercules said placing him back down.

"We should leave now, Jack needs more medical attention and Jasmines exhausted from over casting" Leon said as his eyes darted around looking for danger.

"Nah Im, fu.. fine" Jasmine said gasping for breath.

"We need a faster way out" Leon said, and now sooner had he said the words than a crashing noise came across the cave. Tifa had punched a hole in the wall in what Sora assumed was the direction of their leaving method.

"Bad news guys, looks like Malee had a barrier ready to go off if Sora ever woke up, we need to break it, and fast" She called across and Kairi started to run to Tifa grabbing Sora's hand as she did.

When they arrived Tifa was already casting spells aginst the fluorescent blue/purple/black wall.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerily, "This ones a toughie Kairi, its gonna take some strong magic to break it"

Kairi stood for a minuite thinking of a way out, during that time Tifa hugged Sora and beamed at him.

"We missed you so much, I can't wait for everyone to see you again"

"I missed you too Tifa, You've gotten a lot stronger since I last saw you" he smiled back.

"Thanks, we've all had to get stronger, I'm glad to see your still as tough though" she giggled.

"Im nothing compared to you, you were dangerous with your fists, now you can use magic too"

"Thats because of the Materia, in my body, it lets me cast all kinds of spells, but it can tire me pretty quickly" she explained, but before they could continue conversing Kairi spoke up.

"I think its best if we all strike a specific point, and weaken it in one area, that way we'll be able to make a big enough gap and escape through it to the Gummy Ship" she explained.

"Good idea" Tifa confirmed.

"You ready?" Kairi asked looking at both Tifa and Sora, who nodded in return.

"FIRAGA, BLIZZAGA, STONEGA" they chanted and bursts of fire and ice were shot into the barrier whilst huge numbers of giant stones were hurled repeatedly at the same spot.

After several shots cracks appeared on the barrier like glass and Kairi held a hand out to tell them to stop, she then walked up towards the barrier and placed her hand were the centre of the cracks were, her hand began to glow white and she said...

"Dispelga" and the light from her hands spread onto the barrier and caused it to dissolve away.

"Come on guys its time we left" Kairi said, and Sora turned his head enough to see everyone was already there and walking towards the gap.

"Quickly, the barriers growing back" Mulan pointed out, and nearly every one turned to see she was right.

"Trust Maleficent to come up with a barrier like that" Riku frowned.

Kairi was able to keep the barrier open enough for everyone to get through, before slipping through herself and Sor looked around to see the remnants of Hollow Bastion, he could see the castle in the distance although most of it was destroyed from what he could see, the sky was dark and he could see that they were standing on a peice of land that was close to the edge of a sea of water that Sora could see in the distance dipped slightly.

"Rising Falls" he muttered as flashbacks of his adventures her emerged in his mind.

His trail of thoughts was interupted by the humming of an engine, and he saw a flying craft with many bright colours appear, several heads peering out of the windows.

Smiling at him were Aladdin, Stitch, Cid, and (sort of smiling but still frowning) the Beast.

"Hey guys? What took you so long" Cid called down whilst opening the ships door.

* * *

><p>WOW that went on longer than i planned it too so im sorry if you got bored, im hoping ill be able to make the next chapters shorter, in honesty i have a lot planned for this fanfic, including a lot of suprises, new character and shocking twists, but im not sure how long this could go on for, so we'll see. I also realise now the veeery in depth costume descriptions werent necessary. I just got carried away in creating a clear description. In a nutshell most of the FFVII characters will be in thier advent children attires, and i will have made some edits to the Disney costumes to make them more combat suitable.<br>Hoping you like it so far, i'll update as soon as possiblke and ummm yeah stay tuned.

Also Tifa is one of my fave characters so expect her alot (but dont be afraid to disagree) and her abilities will be based mostly around her Dead Fantasy powers (obv i will include her limit break and different gloves as well) and any edits in the lore of FF, KH, or Disney, I apolagise for, and they'll either be edited so it more suitable for my writtting or an actual mistake through lack of knowlege on the matter.

Please R and R all opinions and criticism welcome :)


	3. LK LH: Escape from Hollow Bastion

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 2: Escape From Hollow Bastion

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy Ya de Ya de Yada, blah blah blah you get the picture.

* * *

><p>"Well? Hurry up and get on before the Heartless show up" Cid ordered looking around for said Heartless.<p>

"Calm down ya cranky legged old man, were coming" Yuffie teased. Sora helped the others hurry on board, his head hurting from everything that was happening and what he'd been told.

"Good to see you again Sora" Aladdin beamed shaking his hand. But before Sora could speak to him he'd ran of to see Jasmine and help her buckle down into her seat. Sora smiled as he watched how tender they were with each other, that was until...

"SOOOORAAA!" he heard a high pitched, squeaky voice call out. He turned around to see a blue shape flying towards his face and then fell to the floor whilst the shape clung onto his head, it only took Sora a moment to realise who it was.

"Haha I'm glad to see you too Stitch" Sora giggled whilst the fuzzy blue alien licked his cheek, before hopping back and sitting on Sora's stomach, smiling at him with big, black, tear shaped eyes.

"I never got to thank you from saving me from the dungeons in the witches castle" he squeaked. Sora feeling overwhelming affection for him smiled and said...

"Thats okay, I missed ya little guy" he said stroking Stitch's fluffy head. for the first time Sora looked round the Gummie ship and noticed how big it was, there was the main control centre were the control computers were, Cid was sat there with Yuffie, whilst were Sora was lying, there were double seats on either side of him and he guessed there were enough seats for about 20-24 people. Whilst he was looking round he felt a huge shadow loom over him and looked directly above him to see the sharp fangs and blue eyes of the Beast, looking as menacing as ever.

"Hello again Sora" he growled. Sora smiled weakly back before getting up and holding out his hand for a shake. Sora was suprised to see the Beast shake back before heading to his seat.

"Alrighty folks buckle up, cause I'm gonna blast this thing to go as fast as it can to get home" Cid called.

Sora and Stitch quickly ran for there seats and buckled up. His stomached flipped as he felt the ship leave the ground, humming and shaking beneath him. He decided to take his mind off of this sick feeling by asking more questions about what had happened during his absence. He turned and saw that Leon and Jack Sparrow were sat across from him.

"So Leon, if Maleficent's taken over all the worlds were are we headed?" he asked. Leon replied without looking at him and Sora noticed he seemed incredibly on edge.

"We formed a resistence in Traverse Town- or what used to be Traverse Town- which is the safest place from the darkness and Maleficent's forces, besides Disney Castle"

"Oh" Sora sorrowly replied. There was a long awkward pause before Sora dared to ask more.

"So whats happened to the other worlds?"

"Well... most of them are being ruled by a memeber of Maleficent's little Cabal. Some have vanished into darkness completely whilst others have a few places left not completely over run with Heartless" Leon replied somberly.

"None of the worlds are safe at all?" Sora was alomost out of his seat as he asked.

"We've been able to free two worlds from Maleficent's control and they came at a cost". Sora was about to ask which worlds but Leon seemed to have read his mind.

"The Pride Lands and The Land of Dragons, and even now were barely keeping them safe" Leon shook his head in distress. Sora could feel his eyes filling up in sadness.

"It'll all be explained when we get back lad" Jack had poked in. Sora smiled at him.

BOOOOM! The ship shook and went spinning around before anyone knew what was happening, Sora heard screaming and felt the thud as a shape went whizzing past him.

"YUFFIE!" He heard Cid call out and a few seconds later the ship seemed to have stableized. Sora's head was still spinning when he saw Leon and Riku run up to were Cid was whilst Yuna and Aladdin ran down to the back of the ship. Sora turned to see Yuffie lying seemingly unconcious against the back of the ship, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her lying there lifeless.

"She's all right, just knocked out" Yuna called out. Sora heard himself and several others sigh in releif.

"What happened?" Sora heard Riku ask. At this point Sora had unbuckled his seat and began to walk towards the three others, he felt Stitch sitting on his shoulder seconds later, and Will Turner walk past him at a fast pace.

"We were attacked, barely noticed it on the radar in time to get the sheilds up, and one of the engines has taken some pretty bad damage" Cid explained, Sora arrived to see that Cid had a tight grip on the ships controls and that Will had taken Yuffie's place.

"How long will it stay active" Leon asked.

"A few minutes at most I guess, I'll have Geppetto and the Squirrels take a look at it if we get back in one peice" Cid grunted. They all looked out of the ship's back scanner to show a fleet of gummie ships bearing the Heartless emblem firing at them only for the bluish wall of the sheilds to appear and deflect there blasts.

"This sheild aint gonna hold much longer either, they take that down and were sitting ducks" Cid said as he began to swerve the Ship around.

"What do we do now" Riku asked with a worried expression.

"There's an asteroid feild coming up to our right, if we can manouver it enough we may be able to lose them if not destroy some of them at least" Will suggested.

"Aint got many other choices right now" Cid said and made the Gummie ship dart to the right.

"Hang on, were about to get real lively" Cid called back and began to dodge and dive inbetween asteroids. Sora gripped the back of Will's seat tightly as he watched the moniter showing the back of the ship intently, watching as some of the enemy ships crashed into the chunks of rock whilst others collided with each other. After what seemed like ages of manuvering around the asteroids, Sora began to panic, no matter how many ships were destroyed there just seemed to be countless more behind them.

"The sheilds are on the verge of falling" Will called out, and Sora looked to see the sheild meter falling to its bottom.

"Dammit! We need a plan here" Cid barked out.

"Open the docking door and buckle up we're gonna have to take these things out the hard way" Tifa said, carefully making her way up to the ships door, Kairi not far behind her.

"No way, it barely worked the first time an I ain't riskin' that again" Cid shouted back, his eyes still watching in front of him.

"It's this or get blown to smithereens" Kairi called back.

"Uuurgh... Fine" Cid grunted and pushed a blue button. Sora felt the ship shake and turned around to see the ships door open, Tifa holding on to one of the posts near it and Kairi stood holding the back of her vest.

"Reflaga!" Tifa chanted and Sora checked the moniter to see a wall of hexigons appear between the ship and its pursuers, their blast's hitting the walls and being relected back at them. Sora cheered as the ships seemed to be retreating and turned to see how everyone else was. he suddenly heard Cid groan.

"Oh no"

Sora checked the moniter again and saw that a huge Gummie Ship had emerged through the hoard of smaller ones, it was purple and black, and had the appearence of a spiked wheel that rolled through the air, cannons appearing on its sides aimed at their Gummie ship. The ship fired and Sora felt the impact of the blast aginst Tifa's sheild who moment later screamed in pain.

"Aaaah! I can feel the force of the blast against my hands, my spell won't hold like this" She groaned weakly with one arm now drapped over Kairis shoulder, whilst the other was out stretched still holding up the hexagon wall.

Tifa screamed several more times as the ship fired away, the sound of her in pain was like nails on a chalk-board to Sora, who saw on the moniter that the other smaller ships were appearing again, ready to attack.

BANG! SMASH!

Tifa flew back and slammed into the wall whilst screaming in pain, her spell had been shattered and the lasers were hitting the ship again. Sora could only watch the moniter in distress as he heard the others scream and cry out in terror and fear.

"THUNDAGA!"

Upon hearing the cast Sora instantly saw a huge bolt of lightning hit the larger ship and send it spinning out of control. He turned his head to see Kairi standing by the open door, her keyblade pointing outside of the ship.

"Yuna see if you can blast some of the smaller ones!" Kairi called past the sound of the engines.

"Stitch can help too" Sora heard as he felt the weight of the blue alien (who he'd forgotten was there) leave his shoulder, and saw two orange laser gun in his hands. He and Yuna arrived by Kairi's side at the same time, and both began to fire outwards at their chasers, after so long Stitch had grown another pair of arms and crawled on the outside of the ship, and Sora heard the pitter patter of his feet on the roof of the ship above him. He looked at the moniter agin and this time saw flashes of blue and green strike the ships causing them to explode.

"There's too many" Will groaned.

"Alright I'm gonna try something, but its gonna exhaust me so get ready to pull me back in" Kairi said to Yuna who nodded and lowerd her guns, placeing an arm around Kairi's waist.

"Stitch get back in the ship!" Yuna called out and Stitch had crawled back inside to safety.

"Here goes", Kairi muttered before taking a deep breath and raising her Keyblade again, "MAGNEGA!" she yelled and a huge spherical vortex appeared that seemed to pull the ships in from all directions and pull them apart and smash into each other. The spell worked perfectly and they gained some significant distance between themselves and what remained of the fleet. Several cheers and sighs of relief ran through the ship and Sora grinned at Riku who was watching him.

"Yahoo! That was a close one, well done Red" Cid called cheerily behind him. When Sora went to see Kairi he saw that Yuna was holding her up as she was panting for breath, but still smiling. Then there was a beeping coming form the ships radar and Kairi instanly went rigid and pointed her Keyblade at the door of the ship.

"Reflect" she muttered weakly and Sora soon knew why as he felt the shockwaves of the impact against the spell. He heard it shatter and then Kairi cry out in pain.

"That big ship is back" Leon said cooly closing his eyes in distress, and no sooner had he said it had Sora seen on the moniter that the wheel like ship was back, firing at them again.

"I've had enough!" Riku spat angrilly, and Sora saw him walk past him towards the ships door, his Keyblade in hand, and Sora wandered what he was about to do. Moments before Riku reached the door a royal blue light enveloped him and he heard Riku say...

"Wisdom Form"

The light soon faded and revealed that Rikus cloths had changed colour, much like Kairi's before, except this time they were blue, the white of his jacket had turned deep blue whilst the yellow parts were lighter, his pants were the same dark shade of blue with a flame patern in the light blue colour and his shoes were black along with his vest and armband. He also had another Keyblade in his other hand besides his 'Way to the Dawn' it was a Keyblade Sora recognised called 'Winner's Proof" made up of several dark Heartless mushrooms and a powerful magic Keyblade. Riku pointed it outwrds and uttered...

"Thundara"

KRAKOOOM!

A huge burst of lightning, more powerful than Kairi's Thundaga spell, ripped through the sky and crashed into the ship causing it to catch fire and smoke whilst sending it spinning and whirring into an oncoming chunk of rock, exploding on impact, and sending out a shockwave that rocked their own ship sending it spinning out of control. Amongst his blurry, spinning vision Sora could see that they were getting closer to something and were seconds from crashing until Riku spoke.

"Stop". And the ship obeyed, pausing in midair at a slanted angle before slowly tilting up so it was facing the right directions. Riku spoke again.

"Hatse" and a golden aura surrounded the ship and it moved faster than before, Cid grunting as he turned the controls to avoid urecognizable things whizzing past the ship.

Sora sighed and stood breathing for a moment, before heading towards the back of the ship to heal the others, his heart beating so fast it could have burst out of his chest and he couldn't help but sweat at the thought that his friends had to face the darkness like this for an entire year. And he also couldn't help but wonder what other dangers their were, and if he would be just as helpless against them as he was just now.

All of these thought and panic filled his head whilst greif filled his heart, Now he knew the seriousness of what was happening.

* * *

><p>Ooooh hope you all liked and found excting, next time, Sora arrives at the resistances HQ and most of the other major characters will be introduce and Sora will be reunited with more friends and a clearer explanation will be given about what Maleficent has done with her power.<p>

AN: I know only one keyblade is used for wisdom form but I like the idea of being two, like the other drive forms, so I hope you can look past it. Also many other keyblades taht Sora wont have encountered in KH1 will appear but please just roll with it and enjoy the stories. Please dont forget to R and R all pinions welcome.

Until next time, TheMightyMarvelitePhoenix :)


	4. LK LH: Reunions and Introductions

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 3: Reunitings and Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney, Final Fantasy (and for some reason no one quite understands) Tarzan related, i wish i did but thems the rules.

AN: Arthur-theoriginal13thmember, the answer to your questions it at the end of the chapter, I hope your happy with them.

* * *

><p>Sora stood there somberley as he watched Jasmine, Beast and Mulan help heal the injured with potions, still feeling useless after helplessly watching the attack on their ship.<p>

After so long Cid called out.

"Land hoooo!"

Sora immediatly ran to one of the windows to see the ship descending to what looked like a castle. only when he was closer did he recognise it was actual a tower they were landing near which was surrounded by a town that looked familiar to Traverse Town, the bright lights and colours of the buildings certified this. Beyond the rows and rows of buildings he saw something in the distance that was taller than any of the houses. Sora turned around and poked Leon who was leaning against the wall of the ship.

"Hey Leon whats that on the horizon?" he asked pointing at the outline. Leon peered out the window before standing back against the wall.

"Thats the wall we built around the town to keep the Heartless out, there are a few smaller walls before that one" He replied.

"How tall is it?" Sora quizzed.

"A few hundred feet tall"

"Woooaah" Sora gasped and wondered how long it took to build.

The ship shook as it landed and as the doors opened he stood by to let everyone else off until only Cid and Will were left.

"You alright to park this thing?" Cid asked will whilst rumaging around his pocket.

"Yes, you go and rest Cid, you've done enough today" Willed smiled back.

"Thanks kid" and he patted Will on the shoulder before turning around. At this point he saw that Cid had a ciggarette in his mouth.

He smiled weakly at Sora when he passed him, and Sora followed him of off the ship. Sora was amazed by what he saw as he got off the ship.

A huge Tower that must have been Two-Hundred story tall tower, that was Steel grey and Silver in colour, the base of the tower was thick and looked like a mansion, after about ten floors the Tower became more cylindrical and went upwards until the top. Sora noticed that nearer the top the tower widened again and imagined that from far away the tower must've looked like a very odd shaped dumbell. He stood with his jaw open until someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Kairi.

"Welcome home" She beamed.

"Whu... What is this place" Sora asked his eyes still on the tower and his jaw still open.

"Resistence Head-quarters, it was once Master Yen Sid's tower but he transported it here and changed it to suit the needs of the resistence" Riku said also looking at the tower.

"Who's Master..." Sora began but Kairi stopped him.

"You'll find out soon, but right now lets get inside, its getting dark and you need filling in" She said heading towards the enterence.

Sora followed her with Riku behind him, and the moment he entered he felt the warmth of the hearts of everyone inside, lift his spirits. The walls were creamy with red and gold patterns, the floor was neatly polished and the glow from the light were reflected. He accidently bumped into what he soon found to be a reception desk, and sat there staring at him, both with wide eyes and mouths slightly ajar was...

"Hi Wendy, Jane, been a long time huh?" he smiled weekly.

"the two girls turned and looked at each other before turning back and simultaniously saying.

"Welcome back Sora"

Sora laughed whilst he was steered away by Riku who gave a little chuckle of his own.

He directed towards what Sora quickly worked out as a circle of elevators bang in the middle of complex, no dout leading to the higher levels of the tower.

As they arrived they saw Jasmine, Leon and Mulan take the injured Jack, Yuffie and Tifa into a lift, the three of them smiling weakly at him as the door closed.

Riku guided Sora to an elevator that was being held open by Kairi, Stitch, Yuna, Beast, Hercules and Aladdin were waiting for him. Sora found the Elevator to be wider on the inside tahn it looked and found they had enough room for at least 4 more people. Sora looked at the buttons that led to the other floors and noticed they stopped being numbered at 180, the last 20 were replaced by key shaped buttons labled from one to twenty instead. Riku pushed the number key button labled 5.

Very quickly afterwards the elevator shuddered and began to move. Sora was about to ask a question but it seemed Riku had read his mind.

"The last twenty floors are were resistence buisness takes place, meetings, prep bays, practice rooms and the like"

"So what are all these other floors?" Sora asked with a single raised eyebrow, this time however Yuna spoke up.

"The living quarters of the resistence members silly" she grinned whilst leaning over past the Beasts shoulder. Sora was astounded.

"There are that many members?" his jaw was hanging open again.

"Well theres the kitchens and bathroom's and living area's as well, and the gym" Aladdin said.

Sora looked away trying to imagine how big this place actually was. A bell pinged followed by Kairi saying...

"We're here" and the doors opening immediatly afterwards. Sora stepped out into a hallway that he could see would curve around into a circle further down. He turned back around to see the elevator doors closing with Beast, Hercules, Aladdin, Yuna and Stitch still inside.

Once again Riku (along with Kairi) led Sora down the hall, one linked onto each arm, after a few miniutes of looking around, occasionally passing a window showing the glow of the town outside, and being led to who knows were he stopped dead in his tracks causing Riku and Kairi to gasp in shock and stumble backwards.

In front of him, on the wall was a board labled 'Lost, Missed and Loved', and below were several pictures of people, some he recognised some he didn't. Pictures of who Sora recognised as Paine, Tarzan, Philoctetes, Captain Shang, James Norrington and (this last one shocking him) Pinnochio. There were also two he didn't recognise, a dark haired man lablled Auron, and a green eyed wavy haired woman lablled Obera Yun Fang.

Sora's eyes filled with tears as he read over the names again, most of them he just couldn't process, he couldnt understand how Paine, so tough and strong, could be beaten. Or feisty Phil who always seemed so cocky and sure. Especially Pinnochio, the wide eyed, gentle wooden puppet who Sora had helped rescue from Monstro the Whale.

He felt his tears run gently down his cheek, and was unable to find his voice. Somehow though, he did.

"Have all of these guys...?"

"Yeah buddy, I'm afraid so" Riku said rubbing his shoulder.

"H... How, What happenned to them?" Sora choked.

"Paine was swallowed by a Heartless in Halloween Town, Tarzan was shot by an empowered Clayton, Phil..." Riku began but was interupted by Kairi.

"Riku, thats enough" She said sternly her own blue eyes filling with tears.

"No, I want to know" Sora squeaked, still crying. Riku sighed heavily before continuing.

"... Phil was hit by a shadow blast whilst protecting Megara from the Heartless. Captain Shang gave his life to defeat Shan Yu and without his sacrafice we wouldnt have been able to free the Land of Dragons. Commadore Norrington was killed by Davy Jones, but not before destroying several dozen ships in his invasion fleet."

"What about Pinnochio?" Sora was barely able to ask.

"He was swallowed by Monstro again, this time though, there was no way out."

"And these two" Sora gestured towards the two he didn't recognise, but he still felt sad that he'd never met them.

"Both were incinerated by Hades on a mission to Olympus, Rikku and Peter Pan were barely able to get out themselves" Riku lowered his head in sorrow.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, there heads feeling the same thing, until Sora built up the strength to speak.

"Okay... come on lets go to were we need to" he said wiping his tears away. Both Kairi and Riku looked at him and nodded, before linking arms again and leading the way, their grip tighter than before.  
>_<p>

Eventually they reached what looked like another elevator that Sora could only assume was exclusive to the top 20 floors. After a few seconds of waiting Riku placed two fingers too his right temple and closed his eyes. After a few seconds his eyes opened and he spoke.

"They'll be ready in a few minutes, they'll open the doors to let us know when" he said. Sora looked at him witha puzzled expression. Riku replied with smug grin.

"You'll see"

The three of them stood chatting for a few moments, with Sora learning a few facts about the resistence, such as; Master Yen Sid was King Mickeys former master, that the resistence has grown over the year, that the town is guarded in shifts and groups all the time, and it is maintained and guarded by dozens of Card Soldiers (there last order from the Queen of Hearts was suprisingly to protect Alice from the darkness before Wonderland vanished) and hundreds of Broom Guards from Disney Castle. Before they could converse further they were interupted by an upbeat call from down the hall.

"So your Sora the key bearer?" he heard and turned around to see a girl with black hair and caramel highlights, dressed in blue, walk towards him and hug him, not knowing what to do Sora hugged back. So heard Kairi giggle and the hug broke a few seconds later.

"Sora this is Rinoa Heartilly, A sorceress from Hollow Bastion and Leon's girlfriend" Kairi introduced, Sora looked at the girl to see her smiling brightly and waving gently.

Sora gave a chuckle at the thought of this girl being Leon's girlfriend. Not in a mean way, just because she seemed to be the complete opposite of Leon. He quickly held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Sora, its nice to meet you" He siad whilst his hand was shaken by Rinoa, who gave a soft giggle. Before any more could be said several more voices appeared behind Rinoa.

"So your the 'Keyblade Master' eh!" said a young boy (Sora guessed around the age of 17) about 5'7" with tanned skin, dirty blond hair and gray eyes, wearing a loose cropped open vest, and dark pants that were held up by a red ribboned sash belt and tucked into his knee high metal boots, who had appeared from behind Rinoa.

"I'm Vaan" He said grinning and holding out a hand, which Sora shook.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you to everyone else, have I" Rinoa said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. she stepped to one side to show the people standing behind her.

"Well you've met Vaan," she said gesturing to the tanned boy, who beamed at him, she next gestyred towards a woman leaning against a wall, much like Leon, She looked young (but older than Vaan) and had long light pink hair and Sora could see she had pale aqua-coloured eyes, she was dressed in a white overcoat over a brown turtleneck shirt with green matallic pauldron, bearing yellow stripes over her left shoulder. A red cape was attached to her overcoatnear her left shoulder blade, with a long black sleeve over her arm, she had knee high leather boots and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. Hanging off her belt, behind her, in a black case there seemed to be some sort of weapon, along with red pack that hung from her waist and strapped to her left leg. She had a lightning bolt shaped pendent around her neck, with two black bands around her right bicep, and a silver navel peircing.

"This is Lightning" Rinoa beamed.

"Hi" Sora waved, but she didnt move she just glanced to look at him breifly before looking back.

"Nice to meet you" She said blankly. Sora wondered if she was like this naturally or he'd done something wrong, he didn't have time to think about it much further as Rinoa gestured to another person.

This time it was another, younger boy who waved weakly at him. This boy only looked about 5 foot tall, he had short silver hair and light blueish-green eyes, he was wearing a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a detailed green neckercheif over a black shirt. He had black gloves with white palms on each hand. He had deep green cargo pants that were held bya black belt that had a black storage pack hanging next to his left leg, and had light green boots on his feet.

"This is Hope Esteim"

"Nice to meet you Sora" he said shyly. Sora smiled entheusiastically back.

"And this..." Rinoa began, but Sora already knew who it was and ran forward to high five and bump fist's with the taller, older Tidus before him. He had certainly changed a lot since he last saw him, he was more muscular and like Vaan had blond hair and tanned skin, but Sora couldnt fail to recognise his face and upbeat attitude. he was wearing a yellow hooded shirt with the left sleeve torn off, his arm instead covered with a dark blue pauldron and gauntlet. around his neck he wore a pendant with a symbol on it similar to the one on Yuna's top, which also appears on his overalls. he was wearing blackish blue shorts with one leg ending above the knee and the other above his shin.

"Tidus! Man you've grown tall" Sora laughed.

"I'm not the only one, look at you, your cloths look like they barely fit you" Tidus laughed, he now stood a quite a few inches above Sora, who was suddenly self concious as to what he was wearing, he suddenly felt the tightness of his shirt and jacket and that his shorts didnt end past his knees anymore, but at his thighs.

He laughed nervously whilst tring to cover himself up, prompting Tidus and the others to laugh, Sora even saw Lightning give of a little smile.

"Im glad you already know each other" Rinoa giggled. She suddenly gasped, excitment filling her face and called past Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Hey guys look who it is!" with this Sora turned around and his heart leapt in Joy as he saw two familiar faces walking and waddling towards him.

There dressed in shades of blue with his flopping hat, and dressed in a green top with an armoured jacket, yellow pants and green shoes, with a yellow helmet like hat, staff and sheild in hands, were Donald Duck and Goofy who, when Sora had turned around, ran towards him cheering in joy and when the three met caught each other up in hugs. Tears began to fill Sora's eyes as he finally found his trusted friends and allies again, he suddenly found the strenght to lift them both up of the ground and hug them tighter.

"I missed you guys so much" Sora said softly into their ears.

"We missed you to Sora, its been too long" Donald quaked, his soft feathers brushing Sora's damp cheeks.

"Awww gawrsh buddy, its great ta see you again" Goofy cheered.

They broke away and laughed before hugging again one last time.

"So... you guys been busy?" Sora joked. Donald had apparently not sensed it.

"Of course we have!" Donald yelled ",all we've done is fight damned Heartless"

"But you guys also formed the resistence right?" Sora asked to appeal to Donalds ego.

"Yup we sure did, alongside the King too" Goofy beamed.

"So I have to ask what happened to you guys on Destiny Islands one minute we were battling Ansem and then you'd vanished" Sora asked with a confused expression.

Both Donald and Goofy opened their mouths to rply but as they did the elevators doors finally opened.

"Don't worry it'll all be explained to you in a minute, now its time we went up, they'll be waiting" Riku siad his hand pushing Sora into the elevator.

This one was darker and less homely than the last one, but it was definatley bigger and spherical in shape. The wall furthest from the door was black as was the ceiling, and the floor was a cold steel grey. the remaining two sides of the room were covered in mirrors.

Sora was followed by Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Lightning, and after a few seconds another girl with shoulder length light blond hair and bright blue eyes entered the lift.

Sora gasped when he saw her face. She looked exactly like Kairi. She had the exact same facial features, face shape and eyes. In fact the only difference between them was their hair and what they were wearing. This girl was dressed in white dress that consisted of two layers, the first was a long white dress that was attached by two straps over her shoulders with bows at the start of either strap, and seemed to end just past her thighs. The second layer started around her waist, which was a thicker, slightly see-through frilly, white skirt that slanted from left to right, from the top of her knee to halfway down her shin/calf. White bows were attached on either side of the second skirt and rested on each hip, she also wore light blue pumps on her feet.

{Hello Sora}

* * *

><p>Ooooh who could this mysterious newcomer be (i think we all know), well you'll have to wait until the next chapter haha, which will hopefully be updated soon depending on how hectic my college work gets : anyways stay tuned peeps as there will be more introductions and answers to your questions in the next chapter were Sora is introduced to the Reistences elite memebers. I wanted to give the Resistence tower the imagery of the Justice Leauges Watchtower except more castle like in appearence. R and R because all your thoughts and opinions matter :)

Now then to answer Arthur-theoriginal13thmembers questions :)

1. Ansem the Wise: I am pleased to assure you that Ansem will be making an eventual appearence, however what his role will be (hero? villain? anti-hero?) im not entirely sure and havn't yet planned how he will be introduced. He will be frequently mentioned and referenced to though.

2. Twilight Town: I have no idea, i may work it into the story somehow, but im not entirely sure it will be needed. I will definatley involve it if I choose to do a sequel to this story (although I dont know how long this story could go on for, I have soo much planned).

3. Yen Sid: I hope you'll be pleased to know that Yen Sid will be appearing in the next chapter, and that his Tower is what the resistence is living in, except that it has been transformed.

4. Organization XIII: Off course they'll appear, I'd be a fool not to involve them. But for now and the most part they'll be working behind the shadows, making mysterious things happen, but will they be friends or foes to Sora or Maleficent?

5: Roxas: Yes Roxas shall be appearing too (he's one of my faves) and quite soon hopefully. He'll have his individual Keyblades from Sora and also his own Drive Forms.

6: Castle Oblivion: Hmmm I doubt it, im not entirely sure on how it could fit into my story, it may make an appearence in this story's sequel as an extra base for the Organization, and I may have it as a world that is visited in this story but we'll see.

Feel free to give me ideas on how i could involve certain things if you want i have no problem with that :)


	5. LK LH: Questions and Answers

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I dont own Disney, Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy or anything related wah wah wah

* * *

><p>Sora jumped in shock as he heard a voice in his head, he looked around to see everyone staring at him in confusion.<p>

"Did you guys hear that?" Sora asked, his breathing pace quickening.

"Hear what?" Kairi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That voice" He said, starting to beleive he was going crazy. Kairi began to giggle, as did Riku, Donald and Goofy. Sora looked around in annoyance.

"Ha-ha relax Sora thats just Namine" Kairi chuckled. Sora felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the girl in white beaming at him, just like Kairi does.

"Heh sorry about that I can never resist, it gets so many funny reactions" She said timidly. Sora continued to stare at her in confusion.

{I'm a telepath, I can contact peoples minds} the voice was back. it only took a second for Sora to realize it was Namine. He smiled at her and decided to answer back.

{So telepathy, contacting minds? How does that work?} he thought. He recieved a reply almost instantly.

{I can do more than contact minds, I can read them, control them, manipulate memories, create illusions, I can even knock people unconcious with psychic bolts if I want}

{Cool! How do you do it} Sora thought excitedly. Namine gave out a laugh before she replied.

{My telepathy's very particular, it only works on people who are connected to your heart, people who you've met} she replied.

{I don't understand, why only people who know me?}

{Because Sora, I'm a Nobody}

{A what?}

{I'll tell you during the meeting}

{But...} before Sora could finish his thought to Namine, she seemed to have broke the connection and the door had opened. They all walked out into a dimly lit spherical room. Almost every part of the walls were windows, the light from Traverse Town outside creeping through. In the centre of the room was a long rectangular table, with ten chairs on either side and one larger,throne like chair positioned at the head of the table, behind it, several holographic computer screens.

In the chair at the head of the table was a serious and angry looking man, with sharp eyes. He wore a blue pointed hat with stars and moons on it that glew gold and silver, and he wore a long blue robe, most of which was covered by a long grey beard.

On either side of him sat two smaller figures. The outlines of there heads were the same, one large circle with two smaller circles positioned on either side, upon closer inspection they looked like mice. Both were smiling brightly at him, one dressed in a red jacket with white trimming and yellow straps over the shoulders with black covering the sleeves, white gloves on its hands. It also wore red pants with yellow pouches on the front of the thighs with zips running down them. It's shoes were similar to Sora's, yellow with darker yellow straps criscrossing over.

The other mouse seemed more feminine, It was wearing a very regal dress that was mostly pink and red, the torso part of the dress being a very pale pink whilst getting further down turned into a darker pink with several flower patterns, underneath that there seemed to be several ruffled underlayers of red, and on her back was a bow of the same colour, Sora also noticed a golden crown with a red jewel of a familiar shape in the centre and that it was wearing white glove that started were the dresses sleeves ended.

Next to the feminine mouse on the next seat down sat Goofy, with Donald sat opposite him. Next to Goofy, Kairi sat down and then Namine sat next to her. Opposite those two sat Riku and Tifa and next to Tifa was, what looked like a stick figure.

Sora grinned when he realised who it was. Jack Skellington in all his spooky glory with usual his pin striped suit and spiked collar. Next to Jack on the sixth seat down was Leon sitting with his arms folded and eyes closed. the seat next to him was empty but in the eighth seat Lightning had just sat down.

Opposite Jack and Leon were Hercules and Cid, whilst sitting across from the empty seat between Leon and Lightning was another familiar face Sora smiled about. He looked much like the man at the head of the table except his face was more aged, and glasses rested upon his croocked nose, also his robes were a lighter shade of blue, as was his beard a lighter shade of grey; Merlin.

Sora soon realised everyone was sat down but him and noticed all eyes were on him, he stood awkwardly unsure what to do.

"Please Sora, do sit down" the wizard at the hed of the table gestured.

Sora felt slightly intimidatedand and after a few moments of chaotic thinking chose to sit next to Merlin, Lighning seemed to intense to sit next too.

"Thank you, I beleive introductions are in order" he said in a calm but still serious tone.

"I am Yen Sid, the sorcerer whose tower your in" Sora looked across at Riku who merely raised an eyebrow.

"It's nice to meet you" Sora said after so long, but Yen Sid Did not smile back.

"To my left is King Mickey" Yen Sid gestured towards the mouse in red, and Sora immediatly bowed his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty" He said. The King gave of a high pitched laugh.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you too Sora" He cheered back.

"Too my right is the Kings wife Queen Minnie, the one who sent Donald and Goofy on your quest with you" and he gestured to the mouse in pink. Sora bowed his head again.

"Tee hee, why thank you Sora" she said just as cheerily as the King.

"Next to your friend Kairi is Namine who..." Yen Sid began.

"Please excuse me Master Yen Sid, we've already met, but if you will, I would like to take some time to tell Sora what a Nobody is" She sid timidly in front of the mighty wizard.

"Very well my dear, Carrying on the woman opposite you is..."

"We've already met too" Lightning said abruptly, and Sora panicked at what Master Yen Sids reaction would be, as he was clearly a very respected man, but he didn't seem fazed.

"Excellent, that saves that then. Now Namine my dear would you care to explain what a Nobody is to Sora" master Yen Sid said relaxing a bit in his seat. Namine stood up and bowed her head before turning to face Sora.

"When a person becomes a Heartless they leave their body behind as an empty shell, if that persons force of will is strong enough, it can animate the body and start moving around without a heart, this is called a Nobody" She began.

"So... You don't have a heart?" he asked somberly.

"Im a unique case. Nobodies are not necesarilly evil but there not exactly good either, they are creatures of the darkness who shouldn't exist in the first place because they have no heart, and because they have no heart they cant feel emotions, they can only act from memory"

She gave a pause, probably to let Sora absorb all the information. after some silence she began again.

"Sora im the Nobody of Kairi..."

"But Kairi's here" he interupted pointing at Kairi.

"Let me explain, I was born when you stabbed yourself with Ansems Keyblade so you could return Kairi's heart to her body. But even though she gave her heart to you, her body never became a Nobody because her heart has no darkness, so her body and soul were never able to leave the realm of light, which left Kairi in a comatose state until you returned her heart" She paused again. Sora shook his head after he had gone through it all a few times.

"However because of this I was born without Kairi's memories, but I was made from your soul, which we beleive is why my telepathy only works on people who's hearts you've connected with" she finished.

"So... you can't feel anything?" Sora asked. Namine replied with a smile.

"That's what else makes me a unique Nobody, despite that I was born with no memories I still knew how to feel things, since joining the resistence my ability to feel has grown. Master Yen Sid studied me and beleives that because I've spent so much time around the Princesses of Heart, their light has caused something to form in me, not exactly a heart, but theres something there" She finished and sat back down.

Sora smiled back at her, he was glad Namine did have a heart. Master Yen Sid suddenly stood up again.

"Sora, this is the Grand Council of the resistence, everyone here has an important role and is worthy of leading sections of our force" He boomed. Sora gulped at his stern tone.

"King Mickey is our most powerful combatant and alround captain of the resitence. Queen Minnie is head of our medical corps, the Queen and her team attend to the injured and ill. Donald is head of the Magic Corps, he is the most suitable to lead magic based combat forces into battle. Goofy is Captain of the combat corps, as you can guess he leads the more physical fighters into battle" Sora nodded and looked at the four of them with admiration. Master Yen Sid continued soon after.

"Riku is one of our strongest physical fighters and one of the few who can use a Keyblade, also he can utilise the powers of darkness and not easily fall victim to it. Kairi is one of our most powerful spellcasters and the light of her pure heart makes her particuarly dangerous against the Heartless, who are harmed in her presence, also her healing magic can help repel the damage done on a persons heart." Sora looked at both with wide eyes, Riku gave a smug grin whilst Kairi winked at him.

"Namine is our main way of communication whilst out on the feild, very few things can stop her telepathic powers, so she is useful for keeping everyone in contact out on the feild and here at home. Tifa Lockhart has grown very powerful since Materia has been placed in her body, she is an agile fighter who balances both physical and magical combat efficiently, she reguarly trains with the others to keep their abilities in top condition" Both Namine and Tifa smiled at him, Tifa still cradling her arm and Sora assumed her injuries from the Gummie battle hadn't completely been healed.

"Jack and Hercules are co-leaders of our Gods department, they deal with Hades and the likes, they are an incredibly gifted sorcerer and warrior respectively. Leon leads the Hollow Bastion team, they work exceptionally well together, better than any other team. I will give you the team rosters momentarily Sora"

"Lightning is the leader of our stealth team, she often does recon on other worlds, and handles the more... risky missions" he added.

"Cid Highwind is our leading mechanic and helps maintain the technology and Gummie ships. That brings me to myself and Merlin, and we co lead the magic council and data corps, both of us are part of the Traverse Town council, we cast the barriers around the town on a regular basis" He finished before handing a stack of papers to Queen Minnie who passed them down the table until it got to Sora.

At the top of the first sheet of paper it said 'Team Rosters' and Sora began to read.

Combat Corps: Goofy (captain), Riku, Cloud Strife, Squall 'Leon' Leonheart, Yuffie, Tifa Lockhart, Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swan, William Turner, Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragettie, Beast, Aladdin, Peter Pan, Mulan, Hercules, Quasimodo, Phoebus, Yuna, Rikku, Stitch, Megara, Tidus, Wakka, Vaan, Lightning, Vincent Valentine.

Magic Corps: Donald Duck (captain), Kairi, Merlin, Yen Sid, Fairy Godmother, Jasmine, Jack Skellington, Aerith Gainsborough, Esmerelda, Rinoa Heartilly, Selphie Tilmitt, Hope Estheim, Terra Branford, Vanille, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather.

Medical Corps: Minnie Mouse (head nurse), Alice, Aurora, Daisy Duck, Olette, Tinkerbell, Aerith Gainsborough.

Data corps: Jiminey Cricket (head of data), Belle, Sally, Absolem the Caterpiller, Yen Sid, The Emporer, Cheshire Cat.

Maintanence Squad: Cid Highwind, Dr. Finkelstein, Chip, Dale, Gapetto.

Messanger's: Dumbo, Bambie, Pluto.

Traverse Town Council: Yen Sid, Merlin, Scrooge McDuck, Fairy Godmother, Gapetto.

Page 2:

Missing persons (that need finding):  
>Ansem the Wise, Sora, Cinderella, Snow White, Cloud Strife...<p>

"Clouds missing?" Sora called up from the page, for some reason he was suprised he got an answer.

"For several weeks now, he normally sits between Leon and Lightning, but when we got a lead on Sephiroth, he left immediatley and we haven't seen him since" Yen Sid confirmed.

Sora lowered his head in thought of the spikey haired soldier and saw from the corners of his eyes that Leon and Tifa were too.

"Are we ready to continue?" Yen Sid asked after a few moments pause. Sora couldn't be bothered to read the rest of the document, not when he wanted to know about the worlds and what Maleficent had done. So he nodded.

"I'm sure your curious as to what happened to you on Destiny islands after you defeated Xehanort's Heartless" Yen Sid began, with Sora nodding almost immediatly and looking at Donald and Goofy.

"Well Maleficent had followed you to Destiny Island from the End of the Worlds and waited for you to be weakened from your fight with 'Ansem' before she struck. She teleported Donald and Goofy several worlds away, before entrapping you in darkness"

Sora was about to ask a question but someone asked before him.

"So how come he did'nt turn into a Heartless again" Queen Minnie inquired.

"Because of something Sora keeps very close to his heart" Yen Sid smiled softly. Sora gave a quizzical look before poking his own chest. he was shocked to say he felt something, with a star like shape.

"Your lucky charm!" He beamed excitedly at Kairi, who's eyes widened in rememberance.

"Yes Kairi's Wayfinder, It kept your heart safe from the darkness during your entrapment" Yen Sid nodded slowly.

"But I don't understand, if Maleficent ambushed me on Destiny Islands, why did I wake up in Hollow Bastion?" Sora directed to everyone for an answer. He was given one quicker than he thought.

"Because a a Wayfider connects people's hearts and I have no doubt that you were thinking of Kairi and it began to take you back to her in Traverse Town. But something must've stopped you on your way there and you only got as far as Hollow Bastion" Yen Sid replied.

"Master Yen Sid, I think its time we filled Sora in on Maleficent don't you?" King Mickey squeaked.

"Yes Mickey, very well" Yen Sid said to his former pupil sitting down in his chair.

"Thanks Master" Mickey said cheerfully before hopping out of his chair and running up to the computers behind Yen Sid and pressing several things before the screens lit up and six screens appeared.

Sora suddenly realised he was sitting where the King had been moments ago and that Yen Sid must've teleported him there without his notice.

There was one main rectangular screen that seemed to be displaying a map of the universe and several worlds appeared and writing appeared next to them. To the left and right of the main screen was two equally larger, square screens, the one on the left furthest from Sora displayed charts and data whilst the one on the right came up with rows of images of people Sora had the misfortune of meeting before. Three smaller screen appeared underneath the main one but displayed data Sora could not read.

The screen with the images was displaying pictures of members of Maleficents cable. Sora was frowning so much at them he was shaken back to reality when King Mickey spoke.

"This first image is of Captain Hook, He currently rules Neverland and commands Maleficents Gummie ships" King Mickey began, his face no longer kindly, but scarily serious.

He pointed to the next picture, which showed pale, elderly woman with a rounded face who Sora severely disliked.

"Ursula the sea witch, completely rules over Atlantica and her powers have corrupted it so much the waters are black and inky"

"Oogie Boogie..." Jack Skellington gave a grunt to the name "...rules over Halloween Town and acts as Maleficent's main weaponrey deviser"

Sora gulped as he remebered the infortunate time he was trapped on Oogies Roulette wheel.

"This is Davy Jones, a pirate who has bought a curse upon himself and his crew, giving them immortal like capabilities. Captain Barbossa has confirmed for us that Jones is completely devoid of a heart"

"And where does he rule in all this" Sora wanted to know.

"He doesn't, whilst Jones does have power in Port Royale, he doesn't rule with it. In fact our observations have shown he's somewhat of a lose cannon, and quite blase with Maleficent" Riku had informed.

"Jafar has completely taken over Agrabah after he was freed from his lamp and with Maleficents help captured Genie until one of our teams set him free..." King Mickey continued.

"Was he okay?" Sora interuppted, leaning out of his seat.

"He's fine but now he spends most of his time creating force feilds around our worlds, to protect them from more physical forces" Queen Minnie answered. Sora didn't understand what she meant and Lightning seemed to interperit this.

"She means things like missile's, lasers from space, gummie assaults, meteor's and stuff" She said calmly.

"Yes but his powers were severly supressed by Jafar and Maleficents magic, and we cant find a way to break it to restore his powers to their fullest" Mickey added.

"Hades is the least connected to Maleficent, but his powers have grown the least, considering he was already a God. He's managed to capture and enslave the Gods of Olympus and holds Maleficents prisoners in the underworld" Namine added.

"Next we come to Pete..." King Mickey began. The moment Mickey said 'Pete' everybody gave out a groan (even Lightning and Yen Sid). Sora had only come across Pete on a recorded message in the castle of Hollow Bastion, and just hearing his voice annoyed the hell out of him.

"Awww man I hate that guy, just looking at him made me want to Firaga the hell out of him" Kairi mummbled running a hand through her crimson hair.

"He's sooo annoying" Riku groaned smacking his forehead.

"And loudly obnoxious" Leon added.

"And enfuriatingly stupid" Jack added.

"Next time I see him, I blow his head off" Lightning said grinding her teeth.

"Honestly one of the most irritating, dense and hateful people I've ever met" Master Yen Sid finished, and Sora along with several other people around the table looked at him in shock. There was a slight pause before Mickey giggled and began again.

"Finally we have the self proclaimed Queen of Darkness; Maleficent. Her powers have spiraled out of there limits, she recently destroyed a large portion of a world with one blast from her staff. She weilds a Keyblade called the 'Shadow Spire' and I suspect she may have more" he said somewhat quieter and more solmnley than before.

Everyone fell silent.

"Not only that but her powers are still growing, and shes creating more and more Heartless by the day, their strength growing with each encounter we have with them".

Sora's mind flashed back to the fight in the cavern, and how the Behemoth heartless returned after Sora thought he'd defeated it.

There was a silence as every one seemed to be shuddering of the thought of Maleficent.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked. Yen Sid broke out of his thought and gave hima soft smile.

"Thats enough for today Sora, right now you need to go down to the medical bay and be cleansed of any remaining darkness"

"But, what about the worlds? The people on them? My friends? Aren't we gonna try and rescue them?"

"That is still under discussion. For now Go. Heal. Eat. Rest.  
>Visit the town and we'll get back to you" Yen Sid ordered before he vanished in a burst of pale light.<p>

"So... meeting adjurned, I guess" Hercules shrugged before geeting up from his chair and heading toward the now open elevator. Everyone followed soon after.

"Nice to meet you Sora" King Micky said as he walked past and Sora bowed his head.

"C'mon you, its time to get you checked out" Kairi said grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the exit.

"B...but..."

"No buts young man, this wont take too long" Queen Minnie squeaked.

And with that Sora was lead put of the almost empty room, only Namine Lightning and Jack stayed behind.

* * *

><p>Sorry, this chapter wasn't very exciting and dragged on a bit, but trust me it'll be important for later on in the story :)<br>Next chapter: Sora gets a medical test and meets someone who looks reaaaally familiar.


	6. Lk LH: Catching Up

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 5: Catching Up

* * *

><p>Sora was blinded by a blinding light as he stepped out of what must've been his fifth elevator ride of the night and followed Kairi and Queen Minnnie down one of the Towers circular hallways util they came to a pure white door with a green cross on it.<p>

"Stand back" Kairi warned and pulled an anxious Sora back.

Queen Minnie giigled before placing one white gloved hand on the door and a blinding, white light radiated forth causing Sora to close his eyes to protect them.

When he opened them again he thought the light was still shining, but instead he found himself in a huge white room. He looked above him to see that it had a huge domed ceiling, decorated with stars and moons and a hidden mickey symbol in the centre, all three patterns seemed to responsible for filling the room with a soothing light.

He looked back down and saw that all around the room running down the sides were dozens of white hospital beds, with a curtain on one side and a peice of machinery on the other.

At the very centre of the room were several desks, computers and monitors with several tall figures stood around them. Said figures turned around and all gasped as they saw Sora walking towards them.

The first to greet him was a woman with long blonde hair and indigo eyes, wearing a flowing blue dress that changed evry so slowly to red in the time it took her to reach Sora. She wore golden crown the same golden shade as her hair.

"Aurora!" Sora exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug.

"Your back" she cheered and pulled away but before Sora could do anything else he was pulled in another direction into another hug.

"Were have you been spikey?" a gentle and familiar voice said.

As he broke away he was greeted by the charming smile of Aerith Gainsborough. Her bright emerald eyes still shone the same way when Sora first met her and her long wavy brown hair was tied into a braid with a bright pink ribbon.

Her cloths were different from when Sora last saw her, she was now wearing a carmine pink and white top that was held up by lace around her neck. Under this was a pinkdress with a white stripe at the bottom, and she seemed to be wearing another dress underneath with her brown boots poking out from underneath.

She quickly tugged him across the room were Sora saw several other people gathered around a bed.

"Look who it is" she chirped as they approached and Three more heads turned around. One was a girl with thick blond hair and of petite stature, dressed in a blue dress with a white pinafore with black shoes.

The second head belonged to a young girl with dark brown hair and green eyes that Sora had never met before, and she slightly resembled Aerith. she was dressed in an orange, sleeveless top with white floral patterns, and beige pants that stopped at her shins and black and yellow shoes.

The third figure Sora momentarily mistook for Donald as she too was a duck. She had long eyelashes and blue eyes. She wore long sleeved white gloves much like Queen Minnie, and wore an elegent violet and amethyst ball gown with a pleated purple layer underneath. A crown sat atop her head with a blue stone in the centre.

"Oh Sora" the first figure exclaimed before she curtsied and shook his hand.

"Hi Alice"

"Welcome home Sora it really has been to long" the young girl smiled.

"This is Olette we rescued her from Twilight Town" Aerith said as she gestured to the girl in orange. Said girl walked forward and shook Sora's hand eagerly, grinning at him.

"Hi Sora, I've heard a lot about you"

Sora smiled back and tried to remeber where he had seen the name Twilight Town before.

It didn't take much for Sora to work out who the next person was.

"Daisy Duck? Nice to finally meet you" Sora beamed as he finally met the girl Donald had raved about many times during their travels.

"Sora, its a pleasure, Don speaks very highly of you" She said curtsying much like Alice did.

"Likewise" Sora said bowing back, prompting a giggle from the duck.

"Right then Sora it's time we took a look at you" Queen Minnie said and everyone bowed as she arrived.

He was pushed along to an empty bed next to the one they were crowded around and Aerith pulled the baby blue curtain around before draping a set of light green pyjammas ove the curtains rail.

Sora quickly got changed and sat on the end of his bed waiting for who knows what to happen next.

"Are you ready Sora?" Queen Minnie squeaked from behind the curtain.

"Yeah" he said and nervously rubbed his thighs.

The curtain was whipped back and Queen Minnie and Aurora came towards him. He lay flat on the bed as they drapped the blanket over him, and placed three wires on him, two on each temple and one on his chest were his heart is.

While they prepared the machine next to him, Sora stared at the next bed over were Olette, Alice and Daisy were still crowded.

He saw a boy seemingly asleep with many wires on his body. He was about the same age as Sora, with windswept spikey blonde hair. Sora stared at him for quite a while as he tried to place were he'd seen his face before.

He was shocked back to reality as a green light hit his eyes and he saw Aurora's hands glide slowly over his chest. The spell sent a warm tingle throughout Sora's body.

"Keep going Aurora, the darkness in Sora is almost completley gone" Queen Minnie chirped as she watched the moniter. Sora was able to turn his head slightly to see it. On the screen was an outline of his body, hair and all, and dark patches within the outline that were disapearing each second.

After about ten minutes Aurora and Queen Minnie had finished and had walked away after providing Sora with a glass of water and a sandwhich.  
>They told him to wait as they needed to run more health tests on him and to just relax.<p>

Sora felt tons better after his 'cleansing', his body felt knowere near as stiff or achey and his head felt a lot clearer.

He spent a while staring at the blonde haired boy next to him and pondered on were he'd seen him before, but he couldn't quite place were.

Once again his focused was snapped back to reality as someone fell onto the bed next to him, it was Tifa in the same green pyjamas and her hair scraped back into a pony tail.

She beamed at him warmly as she settled herself in and Sora noticed she had a bandage over her harm and a cast on two of her fingers.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked worridly.

"Yeah just some injuries from the ship, I should be rarin' and ready to go by tommorrow, I just need some rest" She replied as she fluffed her pillows.

"Hey Tifa, were are we?" Sora asked, the question had been on his mind since he arrived.

"The hospital wing, which is in Disney Castle" She replied.

"How...?" he began.

"The door that brings you here is portal from the tower to the castle, Master Yen Sid and Merlin didn't think it was safe enough to have our medical wing in the tower so they decided here, and placed their most powerful defensive spells and barriers around this room, and for additional defence they took a peice of The Cornerstone of Light and placed it above us, thats were the light comes from"

"Wow, you guys thought of everything" Sora said as he looked up at the dazzling ceiling.

"We had to, everything has dangers nowadays" she said sadly. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Sora thought of another question to ask her.

"Tifa, who's that boy over there?" and he gestured his head towards the blonde boy.

"We don't know, Namine was scanning the worlds with her telepathy and came across him. Actually she mistook him for you at first."

"Were did you find him?"

"Twilight Town, when Riku and the others found him he was comatose and he's been that way since he was bought here, although..." she began a look of deep thought on her face. This picked Sora's interest even more.

"... Queen Minnie did say that his vitals picked up afew hours ago... not long after you woke up" She said her eyes wide with wonder.

"This guys readings looks different to mine" Sora said no longer facing Tifa.

"Thats because he's a Nobody" Tifa replied. Sora's head spun round and he stared at her.

"But I thought Nobodies were bad guys" He felt suddenly guilty as he remembered Namine.

"Namine isn't and she said that when she scanned his mind she said there were hardly any memories, she caught breif glimpses of a girl and a boy, some glimpses of Neverland but thats it, so even if he does wake up he'll probabley have amnesia"

Before any more could be said Aurora and Olette were standing beside him.

"Come on Sora time to run the last few tests" Aurora said and the two young girls guided him across the room, were they opened a door. Sora expected to be pulled through another portal but it was just a normal doorway to a much smaller room.

Whilst in there, the girls magically changed into a more suitable nurses atire were they took syliva and blood samples from Sora, took some x-rays and ran some reflex and memory tests. They directed him into another room which turned out to be a bathroom, they told him to take a shower whilst they ran through his test results.

Sora sighed heavily as the hot water ran down his body, he'd forgotten its texture and was sad to have to get out.

After drying himself and his hair, he got changed into the cloths that had been layed out for him; a pair of skinny red jeans, light blue shirt and a dark blue hoody, and he carefully placed his crown necklace over his hoddies zipper so it was placed on his chest.

He stepped out of the room and was greeted with Daisy and Aerith who gave him his test results back.

"Your all clean, we foud no bugs, viruses or diseases, no fractures or broken bones, and your mental capacities are perfectly healthy, your free to go" Daisy beamed up at him and Aerith gestured towards the door.

"Sora thanked them both and said goodbye and as he crossed the room he saw Alice, Olette, Aurora and Queen Minnie tend to the other patients who Sora breifly recognised as Yuffie, Jack Sparrow and Jasmine.

He waved back at them one more time before the door opened and the light took him back to the tower.

As he shook off the effects of the warp, he was greeted by a now casually dressed Riku and Kairi. Riku in a thick black hoodie and grey sweat pants, and Kairi was wearing a knee high black skirt, and dark pink coat that was done up except for the last few buttons were he could see she had a white top on underneath.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked the moment he saw them.

"We are taking you out for a meal, theres this cute little cafe in the town square" Kairi smiled.

"Come on buddy, lets get you some food" Riku added.

The three friends linked arms and made their way down the Tower through the elevator until they were at the reception. Sora nodded at Wendy and Jane who smiled eagerly back at him and they walked out into the open night.

Sora was mesmerized by the next sight, and happiness spread across his face as he looked upon the brightly lit Traverse Town, and his previous memories came flooding back to him. The brick red roof tiles and cobbled streets, the glowing signs and firefly lights, the cottage like, brightly coloured houses, shops and buildings with their soft colours of orange, white, pale blue and light brown, the stained glass windows and the many streetlights, He reveled in the imagery as the hum and buzz and feeling of the town ran through him.

He walked along with Kairi and Riku, his eyes embracing every corner of the town and his excitment building as they walked through the bright town, the air was warm and the atmosphere buzzing with energy, the crowds of people browsing and buying, just their prescence there lifted Sora's mood

They walked for about five minutes turning and working their way up and down streets until they came to an opening that was lit up brighter than anywhere Sora had seen so far.

They came to a perfectly circular opening were in the centre was a beautiful golden fountain with lights surronding it that light up the fountain and make its water seem golden itself.

The buildings around the square were a variety of shops, restaurants, hotels and houses, all brightly lit with multi-coloured festival lights that linked each building, streetlights forming an inner ring in the town square between the buildings and the fountain.

The three teens walked across the square into a fire-lit cafe and after being stared at by the customers and staff, some cheering upon their arrival. The cafe had a cabin look to it, wooden tables and huge chairs with red cushions, lamps hanging from the walls and a jukebox in the corner playing a gentle theme, the counter was at the far end of the cafe with an assortment of cakes and sweets on show, the scent of coffee filled the room.

Riku took some money out and went to the counter whilst Kairi guided him across the room weaving in and out of the tables and people, and up some stairs to another dining area of the cafe, they didn't stop there though as Kairi led Sora out onto a balcony were only three small tables could fit.

The view from the balcony was beautiful as it looked out over the square and someone could just sit there and watch the world go by underneath them.

The two friends sat down and started chatting and laghing and it wasn't long before Riku joined them, handing them each a cup of hot chocolate and laying down a plate of fries and a waitress bringing up another plate stacked with buns, bagels and croissants.

Sora ate until he could eat no more and by the end of the night had three hot chocolates, he didn't realise how thirsty and hungry he was.

The three of them just sat there, talking, laughing, remembering, filled with an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia and happiness as they felt the familiarity of their frienship after going without it for so long.

Eventually, the cafe came to its closing time, and sooner than they would have liked the three headed back towards their home, arms linked again, and they laughed all the way back.

* * *

><p>Aww hope you guys liked this, I feel I rushed the ending though and should have had some dialogue between them when they were at the cafe.<p>

Next time though: Combat training 101, Sora gets rough and fighting with Tifa...


	7. LK LH: Combat 101

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 6: Combat Training 101

Sora learns how to speak with his fists...  
>I don't own Kingdom Hearts (Yet...) Final Fantasy or Disney so on and so forth.<p>

* * *

><p>"WAKEY WAKEY SHORT STUFF!" an overly eager voice erupted out of knowhere and caused Sora to almost have a heart attack as he shot out of his bed.<p>

After wiping his baby blue eyes he stared at the shape that was blocking the light in the doorway. Stood there with no signs of fatigue was Tifa in black sweat pants and a white t-shirt, beaming at him and pulling her gloves on her hands as tightly as possible.

"What? Whats happening?" Sora mummbled out as he checked the time which was 07:03 am.

"Time for your combat training" She said as she stretched her arms and flexed her fingers.

"At seven in the morning?" He groaned as he stretched his own arms.

"Master Yen Sids orders, besides your going have to get used to getting up a random times if your gonna be part of this team, we never know when a new mission is going to pop up"

"Alright give me a minute, let me get dressed" He said as he slummped his legs over the edge of his matress.

"You got ten minutes, then I'm coming in and dragging you out" she winked before she left the room and closed the door.

Sora gave a massive yawn and stood up, flexing his toes and stretching his body to waken his still relaxed muscles.

He stared around his new room as he swayed were he stood, still not completely awake. Said room was quite big, it had light blue walls and a white ceiling, his bed was positioned at one end of the room, the door only afew meters away from it. The wall oposite his bed had his wardrobe and desk against it as well as a book case and little couch, on the desk sat a computer and a small fern like plant. Next to the door was a lamp that gave of an ambient and soothing light, and next to that a television hanging on the wall. Opposite the TV was another small couch against one of the two large glass doors that led out to Sora's favourite part of his room; his balcony.

He pulled back the translucent white curtains and opened the glass door and stepped out to see a waking Traverse Town, and Sora hadn't noticed how high up his room was, he could see for miles around.

He looked to see if he could find the cafe him, Riku and Kairi went to the night before, but to no avail, he was too high up.

He breifly recalled the events of last night and smiled to himself as he remembered how the three of them got home barely awake and they guided him to his room, looking out of his balcony breifly before he climbed into bed.

He walked back inside and saw the time was now 07:09, and he only had 4 minutes to get changed.

He quickly ran to his wardrobe (which he found cloths and pyjamas in the night before) and pulled out a yellow t-shirt with a smiley face on, a black hoodie and some dark grey shorts and got dressed. He pulled on his big yellow shoes before running out of the door.

Tifa was stood in the hallway taking to an old friend of Sora's.

She had long black hair held back with a headband and green eyes. She was dressed in a white-sleeved blouse with teal at the waist of it. She also wore a long purple skirt, and had some black flat pump shoes on her feet.

"Hello Esmeralda" Sora said as he approached the two women.

"Sora!" the gypsy girl cheered and skipped over to Sora and embraced him into a hug.

"I heard you were back"

"Yeah only for like a day though" he said and they were soon joined by Tifa. After a very breif conversation between the three, Esmeralda was about to leave.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and talk more but I'm on a mission today, but we'll catch up sometime okay?" She smiled and with her usual elegance skipped down the hall waving as she did.

Sora and Tifa shouted a goodbye after her and then made their way around the circuler corridoor and stepped into the elevator. Sora had realised that his room was on the 157th floor. Tifa had pushed the key button labled number 6.

With the floors being so close to each other the elevator ride was only about a minute long and they stepped out into another circular hallway. They walked past a series of doors, Sora had noticed all of which had a boxing glove like shape on them followed by a number.

Sora and Tifa stopped at number seven. Tifa pulled out a key and opened the door into a pitch black room. As soon as the two walked in the lights turned on and Sora saw the rooms true nature.

The room looked like a dojo, with a giant matt in the centre of the floor. in the furthest corner of the room was a table with several plates and drinking glasses on it and Sora followed Tifa over to it.

"Come on lets eat" she said and the two tucked in to some toast and orange juice that had been prepared.

The two sat chatting whilst they ate their food and before long Sora had been ordered to stand on one end of the matt whilst Tifa stood at the other.

"Sora although you proved to have competent skills yesterday, Master Yen Sid has still asked me to train you" She said sternly, Sora suprised that he could hear her despite the sizeable gap between them.

"Today I'm going to train you on what will probabley be the most hand-to-hand combat you'll need to learn" She continued.

Sora pulled a puzzled face a he wondered to himself why he would need to learn hand-to-hand combat when he had his Keyblade and Tifa seemed to pick up on this.

"I bet your wondering why you need to learn this when you have your Keyblade, but still... it never hurts to be able to fend off foes with your hands and feet in case you some how manage to lose your weapon, or you dont have time to draw it out okay?" She said and her face was the most serious Sora had ever seen it. He gulped and nodded and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Okay then, were going to start with dodgeing and blocking, which is straight forward enough, I'm gonna come at you and all you have to do is dodge if not block my attacks okay?" She asked as she prepared a battle stance. Sora nodded once again and got into his own stance.

"Just a quick warning before we start, I'm gonna go easy on you but I'm not gonna completely hold back either" She grinned and with that she ran forward with great speed and after a few steps she leapt in the air and raised her leg high, ready to slam it down.

Sora panicked as she got closer, he had no idea what to do, almost as if all of his previous battle experiences had vanished from his memory.  
>In the last few possible moments he acted on reflex and quickly jumped out of the way, Tifa was fast though and no sooner had she landed with her dropped foot she kicked out to her side with the other, kicking Sora back.<p>

"Ugh!" he groaned, as he rubbed his side, He knew she was holding back, if she hadn't Sora would've been through a wall, but her blows hadn't lost any of their potency.

He shook of the hit and dodged another kick or two before being struck again and falling on his back. He sat up and rubbed his head and was suprised when Tifa held out a hand to help him up.

"Not bad, but you have to be faster than that, you need to predict what your opponnent would do next and analyse how they fight" She said as she pulled him up, but she didn't let go of his hand. Instead she flung him round and kicked him in the back as she said, "But dont let your guard down... ever"

Sora whinced in pain but was able to roll with the blow and position himslef upright again, spinning round to dodge a flying kick and block another kick form her other foot.

He hopped back and made some distance between them, but she was fast and had covered most of the distance in less than half the time it had taken him to make it.

She stopped herself a few inches away from Sora and began to do a series of spinning hook kicks, swapping feet with each kick as she edged a bit close to Sora and maintained her balance, after about the ninth kick Sora rolled under her latest attack and ran away from her as he tried to think up a plan.

He ran to the edge of the room but Tifa had leapt over and landed in front of him, and in a matter of seconds had launched a kick that sent him toppling backwards.

Sora whinced in pain again as he clutched the area of pain and thought of a plan. He thought about what she'd said before 'Predict what your oppenent would do next' 'analyse how they fight'.

Sora made as much distance between them as he could despite that Tifa was able to level those distances in the time it took him to make them.  
>He thought hard about what to do before she launched her next kick, Then he realised something and smirked to himself, so far Tifa has only been attacking with kicks, seldom useing her hands.<p>

Sora skidded to a stop and turned in time to deflect a power kick with his hands, he watched her feet to see what she would do next and blocked another kick from the left, she retaliated by kicking with the same leg but at a diferent angle which Sora was able to deflect again.

He decided to try his luck and whilst he was deflecting a kick away from him he used one of his own feet to trip up her lone standing leg.

It worked and Tifa fell, only to stop herself by placing both hands on the floor and lifting her body above her, splitting her legs in mid air and through the turning of her hands spun her self around like a propeller.

Sora was able to block one of the propeller kicks and back away from the range of the rest. Tifa flipped herself back onto her feet and ran towrds Sora who watched her feet. He was suprised when he felt the impact of a fist on his cheek, followed by another and then a kick to his stomach which he was only just able to swerve so that in only scraped him.

He balanced himself back up and prepared him self to block. He deflected a kick and was once again shocked to feel another punch that sent him into a 90 degree spin. He felt Tifa grab the hood of his hoodie and was tossed into the air, and came crashing onto the mat which only just cushioned the worst of the blow.

He staggered back up, gasping for breath as he stared at Tifa who was cricking her neck and rotating her shoulder blades before taking another battle stance.

Sora noted that she had started using punches and throws, blending them with kicks and leaps. He would have to fight even harder now and wondered how much tougher she would get.

He prepared a battle stance, one suitable for blocking and waited. He gasped as Tifa had crossed about ten meters in 1 second and had a hand on his shoulder. she turned her head ever so slightly before lifting him up and slamming him into the ground.

Sora was able to use a hand to support himself and with a kick knocked her back a bit, as he rolled out of the way. The moment he stood up she was attacking again this time she led with a punch, which Sora was able to block with his arms, she followed with a sweeping kick meant to knock Sora of his feet, but Sora easily hopped over it.

He soon realised this was a distraction when he saw a fist creeping past his line of vision and caught it in mid strike, grabbing her arm with his other hand and flinging her away.

Once again with inhuman speed she was up close to him launching a punch that missed Sora by a few cm's, followed by an uppercut that Sora only just leaned back to avoid.

She fired one more punch that only just hit Sora's left shoulder, making him stagger back a little and unleashed a flurry of face level kicks, switching feet to keep him of guard.

Of what must have been eleven kicks only two landed, and as she regained her stance she began to start punching with more speed than she had before, Sora kept hopping back narrowly avoiding each punch, until he found himself backed up against a wall, ducking just in time to dodge a punch that made a large crack in the wall.

Sora rolled underneath her and leapt up turning as he landed so he was facing her in a defensive stance.

Tifa however was standing up straight and smiled at him.

"Time for a half hour break, we've been at this for two hours now" she said walking over to the table.

"Really it's been two hours already?" Sora asked in shock.

"Yeah, and your doing really well, better than Riku even" she said as she bit into an apple.

Sora smiled to himself as he imagined himself outdoing Riku.

"Next your gonna start fighting back okay, you can block pretty well so lets focus on you actually using your fists to do some damage" She smiled.

They sat and chatted for half an hour, Tifa already giving him pointers and advice on how to attack, she said they would do twelve hours worth of training taking half an hour breaks every two hours for a total of fifteen hours in the dojo.

When Tifa said, the two stood up again and stood on opposite sides of the mat, staring each other down for a few moments and thinking of the best way to attack.

As expected Tifa was the first to move with her usual inhuman speed, as she ran she bounded forwards tiltilng to one side in mid air rolling with her legs spread outwards to deliver kicks.

Sora blocked them as they hit, launching a punch that Tifa doged as she placed her feet down, quickly retaliating with her own fist, which was blocked and shoved to one side by Sora. Straight afterwards Tifa spun as her hand was knocked out the way with her elbow stretched out so it hit Sora in the jaw as she spun into him.

Sora recuperated by leaning back on his hands and pushing himself in the air so he was horizontal in the air, and spun round slamming his his legs in Tifa's direction. His attack caught Tifa of guard as Sora heard several grunts of pain from her direction.

He slipped as he landed on his feet and fell back, but he was able to do a backwards roll to recover.

Tifa ran at him again launching several punches at high speeds, Sora managing to block every single one and was about to launch a kick himself, but he was to slow as Tifa did a somersault kick that sent him toppling backwards.

Whilst still in midair Tifa had caught up and grabbed him by his hoodie and was moments from slamming him into the ground, until Sora used Tifa's arm to flip himself over and kick her in the face making her drop him and recoil in pain.

No sooner had Sora landed had Tifa done a spinning bird kick, followed by her hand tossing herself up in the air flipping herself upright and slamming down into the ground with her fist, making the room shake.

Sora was barely able to dodge each attack and responded with a roundhouse kick and when his foot landed he leaned forward and delivered a punch that sent Tifa backwards again.

She responded by spinning around with her leg outstretched so it slammed into Sora's side make him cry out in pain.

Tifa went to tackle him to the ground but Sora rolled back as she fell upon him and grabbing her hands before they could grab him used his legs to kick her up in the air and over him.

He watched her as he got up and she landed gracefully on the ground.

She ran at him again and launched a high kick with her right leg, Sora ducked and moved in closer, his elbow in front of him aimed at her exposed stomach.

What he didn't notice was Tifa's foot had stopped directly above him when he had ducked and she slammed it down, Sora realised to late to react and he was smashed face down into the ground.

He felt the warm fluid of his blood trickle out of his nose, and Tifa gasped as he stood up, and looked worried.

Sora shrugged the pain off and knew he had to get tougher, he couldn't let an injury like this stop him, not if he wanted to keep protecting his friends. He gestured to Tifa he was okay to carry on and she nodded and prepared her stance again.

Sora was the first to move this time momentarily catching Tifa by suprise as he launched several punches, all of which Tifa dodged or blocked and threw in a few kicks, only one of which hit.

Tifa spun a leg round barely missing Sora before slamming a palm into Sora's chest making him skid backwards, she quickly followed up with a kick to the stomach that sent Sora flying into a wall.

He got back up despite the aching in his body and met Tifa head on, kicking and punching as best he could, trying to find a way around her defences. He repeated Tifa's early kick hoping it would slam into her side.

He was suprised when she caught it under her arm, gripping it tightly between her arm and ribs, her other hand grabbing the underside of his knee with an iron grip and swung him around by 90 degrees letting go at a precise moment so he was flung across the room.

"Okay time for another break" She said and ran up to Sora placing a hand on his face.

"Cure" she said and her hand began to glow a pale green and Sora felt the spell start to heal his nose.

"Has it really been another two hours?" He asked the concentrating Tifa.

"Yep, it's surprising isn't it? How quickly time goes by when your fighting"

After fixing his nose, she went and fetched a towel and dabbed up the blood. The two sat down again and began to massage themselves and loosen up their muscles.

"Your doing really well" Tifa said whilst massaging her calf.

"Thanks, how much have I learn't?" Sora asked whilst applying pressure to the base of his spine.

"Quite a lot, a few more hours and you should be an expert, then we'll just fight for several hours so everything you've learned will become second instinct" She beamed.

Sora smiled to himself as he was proud of how much he'd accelled. They tucked into a bag of potato chips and Sora learned more about the resistence, such as that in the Pride Lands, Simba had united all of the other Lion clans and had as pride of about 60 or more members, and that Rafiki would comunicate with the tower every day.

"Ready to go again?" Tifa asked, tightening her gloves.

"You bet" Sora grinned and ran over to his side of the mat.

The two sparred for hours, pushing each other to do better, be faster and stronger, and eventually just like Tifa said, it became second nature to Sora. Every now and again, they'd land a hit against one another, but even then it was easily shrugged off.

During their sparring time they were bought water and soup to enjoy for lunch and later, as the hours grew darker they ate pizza and fries that had been bought up by several of the magic brooms of Disney Castle.

It was the last fifteen minutes of their training, both were getting rather tired having done nearly twelve whole hours of fighting.

Sora was incrdibly confident and determined to out-do Tifa in combat at least once before they finished, they ran at each other fists raised, Sora swung first, Tifa easily ducked to avoid it, following with an upercut that Sora leaned back to avoid followed by another punch aimed for his stomach, but Sora swirved out of the way just in time.

He did a spinning kick that Tifa blocked with her arms. With all his strength he heaved his only standing leg so that it went over Tifa's arms, which were still blocking his other leg, until it was about to slam down on Tifa's head.

At the last possible moment she moved one of her arms so it was above her, effectively blocking the second kick.

Reacting fast, whilst Sora was still in mid air, he rolled, lifting his legs off of Tifa and landing away from her. No sooner had he landed had she kicked out against him, Sora stepping back just in time to dodge it, and ducking moments before she spun round with another kick, evading it.

Sora went to tackle her whilst she only had one leg for support but as he did she leaned back and flipped herself over kicking as she did, her foot missing Sora's nose by millimeters.

Sora was quickly able to push himself back up before Tifa stomped down on him. Before he could stand upright properly Tifa had leaned forward and decked him with a fist in the cheek, causing Sora to hurtle back.

As he spun round he saw Tifa running towards him and decided now was the time to strike, faking the last spin he spun round with his leg out and struck Tifa, and struck her on the torso several times before she could recover.

Just as he was about to deliver a punch that would have knocked her down, she caught the fist with one hand, and with her tight grip yanked him towards her, her other hand already curled into a fist punching him when he was close enough.

The punch made Sora turn 180 degrees and stumble forwards. He felt a series of kicks to his back sides with one final power kick that sent him tumbling forward.

Sora was barely able to roll with the punch and once he regained his stance ran towards a panting Tifa and leapt forward at her with his leg outstretched hoping to deliver a flying kick.

Tifa rolled at the last minute underneath him and as he landed Tifa delivered a powerful drop kick before Sora could turn to face her.

Sora just fell forward and collapsed on the mat panting for his breath and cradling his shoulder. He frowned slightly when he realised there were some moves Tifa would't be able to teach him that would always make her an incredible hand to hand combatant.

But he also smiled when he realised he must be a good fighter to make Tifa pull out her best moves.

"TIIIIIIMES UP" She cheered and gave a slight hop before walking over to Sora and helping him up.

"You are really good" she complimented, still panting herself.

"Thanks but I didn't stand a chance against those last few moves you used" he said reffering to the drop kick and series of kicks before that.

"I would teach you that stuff but... I wouldn't really know how, its such advanced stuff, plus you need the right levels of balance, focus, strenght and speed" she said as she headed towards the table grabbing a towel and bottle of water.

"Sounds difficult, beyond my skill I'm guessing" he said mimicing her.

"Yeah, sorry about that" She said but Sora laughed it off and both agreed Tifa was a master of hand-to-hand combat.

They both left the room and Tifa locked the door. They walked down the hall way and stepped into the lift were Tifa informed him of what would happen tomorrow.

"I think tomorrrow you'll meet with Merlin to learn and practice with new spells" She said leaning against the elevator wall.

"I thought you taught magic as well?"

"I do, but I have a mission tomorrow, besides Merlin was the one who taught you before, so he knows exactly how to teach you" she smiled.

Sora smiled back a he remebered the kindly wizard and how he trained him with his living furniture.

The door went ping and Sora stepped out, Tifa seemed to be going to a lower floor.

He followed the arrows down the hall that led him to the shower, and sighed in releif as the hot water soothed the remaining aches that Tifa hadn't healed afer their session.

He wraped himself in a towel and walked down the hall way, saying high to Aladdin and Vaan who passed him, still in their civilian clothing and went into his room.

He dried his hair as much as he could before changed into his pyjamas and climbed back into bed, letting out an even bigger sigh of releif as his body was absorbed into the soft spongy matress.

His eyes were staring out of a gap between his curtains at the hue of light from the town below him, before sleep took over him and he began to snore softly, awaiting the next day.

* * *

><p>Hmmm I have mixed feelings about this chapter, I enjoyed writing the combat parts but I just hope you guys didn't find it too boring. Please let me know R&amp;R all views and opinions welcome, if it's good yay, and if not then, oh well constructive critisism :) Until next time The-Mighty-Marvelite-Phoenix.<p>

Next Chapter; Magic with Merlin...


	8. LK LH: Magic 101

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 7: Magic Training 101

Major apologies for the mega delay on this chapter, my college coursework has been doing my f**king head in and I've typed this and planned it in half an hour stretches so it may be a little (or very) rough around the edges and it may get boring (I shouldn't be saying this eeek) but I hope you enjoy anyways much love :3

* * *

><p>Sora was awakened by the soft sound of birdsong and as he opened his eyes he saw that a streak of light had broken through the gap of his curtains.<p>

He checked the time and saw that it was 10:24am. He smiled to himself as he enjoyed the softness and warmth of his bed and how he had slept since about eleven thirty last night.

He got up and got dressed, today in a green t-shirt, red and white checkered hoody and black sweat pants. He stuck on his yellow shoes and crown necklace before exiting his room.

He took the lift down to the Reistences massive kitchen and went to make breakfast. He entered it for the first time, having only briefly passed it once. Every counter and appliance had the shiny glow of metal, and the walls were white, the floor being a typical black and white chess board pattern.

A huge table was at the centre of the room, one that was easily big enough for thirty or forty people to sit round, And around the outlines of the room were all the counters, the coffee machine, a colossal fridge and every other kind of kitchen appliance you could think of.

At the far end of the Kitchen opposite the door was a bar like area with ten stools in front of it, and behind it was what seemed to be a drinks cabinet with a massive holographic screen above it.

The sound of clattering plates snapped Sora's wondering eyes and he turned to see two young women, one was watching him whilst the other had her back to him.

The girl watching him looked around eighteen years old. She had mint green hair tied back in a pony tail and greyish blue eyes. She had a long-sleeved red top on and a short frilly lilac skirt over skin-tight black pants.

Sora was a bit intimidated by her as she stared at him with wide eyes, so he responed with his usual bright smile. she gave a soft smile back and before they could interact any further the other woman turned around revealing a more familiar face.

Elizabeth Swann. She had slightly tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes, with long wavy dirty blonde hair. She wore quite the different ensemble from what Sora had first seen her wearing. She wore a short sleeved white shirt that was frilly around the neckline and sleeves that tucked into her liver brown breeches with the suspender starps swinging around her waist, and wore a pair of black leather boots. around her neck was a golder necklace and a chunky golden bangle on her wrist.

"Oh Sora, It's wonderful to see you again" She siad in her formal tone and walked towards Sora after handing the other girl a hot drink.

She greeted him with a handshake and slight hug before gesturing him towards one of the seats around the grand table.

"I was just making some breakfast, would you like some?" She smiled softly.

"Yes please, what are you making?" Sora asked whilst nodding.

"A traditional English breakfast" She said rather proudly. But Sora just gave her a confused look, and he saw from the corner of his eye that the other girl was smiling as Elizabeth looked at him with suprise.

"Well it involves, eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, beans, tomatoes..."

"That sounds pretty good" He said before she could finish, his mouth watering slightly. She gave out a giggle before turning round again.

"Yes it's very good for a breakfast, me and my father..." she began until the clang of cutlery on the floor rang throughout the room.

Elizabeth quickly leant down and picked up the cutlery, and was gestured by the green haired girl to sit down. She sat down next to Sora and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm so sorry I... ahem, my Father died after Maleficent came into power and gave Davy Jones his increased power, he also took another dear friend of mine".

Sora rubbed her back and soon after the girl placed a cup of tea next to her.

"Thank you Terra.. Oh Sora this is Terra Branford" She said gesturing towards the green haired girl.

"Hello" She said before walking back to the cooker were a delicous smell was wafting over.

The two sat and chatted for several minutes before Terra joined them placing down a plate that held everything Elizabeth had listed and more.

The three tucked into their brekfasts, with Sora fetching them each a glass of Orange juice and began to talk. Sora discovered that Terra was an adept swords woman and sorceress and that her and Elizabeth would often practice together and that Elizabeth was a master swordswoman.

They sat watching the news on the holo-screen about how a group of survivours had arrived in Traverse Town earlier this morning, and the opening of a new restaurant in town.

They were interupted mid conversation, by someone walking into the kitchen with a cheerful wistle.

They all turned their heads and Sora gasped in delight when he saw another familiar face. He was quite diffrent from when, Sora last saw, him, he was a lot taller, a lot more muscular and had stubble on his chin and cheeks, but he still had his tanned skin and reddish hair.

Wakka was wearing a deep blue headband that held up his red hair in its usual quiff, He wore a black vest and blue sweatpants and from what Sora could see was barefoot.

He beamed happily at Sora and as the two ran up to each other greeting with a chest bump, one that almost knocked Sora of his feet and a handshake before pulling each other into a hug, patting each other on the back.

"Sora my brudda, Tidus said you were here, its good to see you again" He said with a deep voice.

"Yeah you too Wakka, god you got tall" Sora said at the boy who towered over him.

"Had to mon, things have gotten really tough" he replied. The two woman sat their with amused look on their faces as Sora and Wakka walked over to them, joking and playfully rough-housing.

"Im gonna make some burgers, would you like some brudda?" He asked as he headed towards the freezer.

"No I'm okay thanks" Sora chuckled. He was glad that so many others had survived and escaped Destiny Islands before it was destroyed.

The four sat chatting whilst Wakka cooked his burgers and prepared some buns to eat them from, and Sora was informed that Wakka, Tidus and even Selphie had been getting stronger and partaking in the fight against darkness and recounted their individual stories of adventures and times together.

It had been about fifteen minutes when a sudden puff of smoke appeared in the kitchen. When the smoke had cleared Sora saw the poity flopping hat, long silver beard and spectacles of Merlin, wearing his usual blue robe and carrying his wand.

"Ah Sora there you are my boy, I've been looking all over for you, Ah I see youve been reconnecting and meeting our comrades eh?" he said when he noticed Elizabeth, Terra and Wakka also in the room.

"Yeah sorry I wanted some food" Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"Not to worry my dear boy, I myself have just finnished my breakfast and morning cup of tea, but I'm afarid we do have to hurry up my lad, were late enough for your magic training as is it" The Wizard said kindly.

"Oh of course, yeah lets get going" Sora nodded remebering what Tifa had said yesterday.

"It was great talking to you guys, It was nice to meet you Terra..." He said earning a smile from her "...and Wakka you and me have to catch up some time okay?" He asked the still beaming giant.

"You bet brudda"

And with that Sora and Merlin vanished in another puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>The method of teleportation was only for a few seconds but during that time Sora felt like an egg whisker had been spun around his head, as when his feet hit the ground they weren't on it for long as he nearly fell over.<p>

"Ha-ha steady on Sora" Merlin chuckled as he helped Sora stabalise himself.

Once Sora's head had stopped spinning he recocognised he was in a very familiar room. It was a circular room with brick walls that closed in at the top , like the inside of a tower.

There was green and pink carpet that stretched all around the floor and the walls were made from brick, and from the looks of the roof it was made of reddish purple tiles.

There were several wonky portraits and crocked cabinets on the wall, he also noticed several peices of furniture stacked on top of each other on one side, tables and chairs and tea sets and cabinets and rugs.

"Right first of all were going to warm you up by seeing how well you can use the spells you already know" Merlin said flicking his wand and making the furniture come to life.

They hovered around until the were surounding Sora, were they just floated several inches of the ground.

"Right then Sora, start as you see fit" Merlin said whipping up one of the chairs and sitting in a it, a tea set hovering next to him and pouring itself.

"Ummm... Merlin? Is this it? Really? I mean come on I can hit flying targets with 'ga' level spells, I thought you were going to teach me new new spells?" Sora said feeling disrespectful at talking to his sensei like this.

"I know Sora, but you were trapped in the darkness for an entire year, this is just a precaution to make sure your powers are working properly" Merlin said as he sipped from his cup.

"Okay I guess" Sora mummbled with a pout and summoned his Keyblade.

"Fira" Sora chanted and a burst of flames shot out of his Keyblade and incinerated two of the tables. He quickly spun round and yelled...

"Firaga!" and an endless burst of flames erupted out of his keyblade, and he spun around like a flamethrowersetting ablaze all the furniture around him.

Merlin who was amused whilst sipping his tea decided to make things a little more tricky and with a few twitches of his fingers the furniture was repaired, good as new, and bagan to dart towards an ususpecting Sora.

He barely noticed in time to dodge roll out of the way.

"Blizzara" he called and a ray of ice shot out and froze a table in place. He turned just in time to deflect a chair away with his keyblade and cast another spell...

"Gravity" and a black glistening orb appeared around a cabinet and compressed it, shattering it it did so.

"Try casting with only your hands Sora, It could prove useful if you dont have time to summon your Keyblade!" Merlin called over all the crashing and banging.

Sora nodded and leapt into the air, hurling his Keyblade at an oncoming table, and spun ninty degrees in mid air, with a hand cast outwards.

"Fira" he chanted and a burst of flame shot out of his hands and into a chair. Much to his suprise he found two rugs wrapping themselves around him and binding themselves tighter.

Sora grunted as he felt his arms dig into his ribs and breath forced to leave his lungs.

He could feel himself about to pass out and could see his Keyblade on the floor, far away from his reach.

With his last breath he chanted, "Aeora" and as he did so, winds whipped around the rugs shredding them to ribbons and forming a defensive sphere around Sora who fell to the floor with a thud.

He heaved himself up and cast a cure spell on himself. He could feel the spell removing all the aches and pains in his body from the last attack, and he was till panting for precious oxygen, his head disorientated from lack of it and when he hit the floor.

He turned his head to see a serires of plates hurl themselves at him in way that reminded of Yuffies shuriken.

Luckily his Aeora sheild protected him making the shatter on impact. Sora stood up and realised that most of the furniture he had been battleing had repaired itself, as though nothing had happened to them.

They hurled themselves at him again, most of them were knocked back by his sheild, but the sheild had been pushed past its limits and had faded away after a few more strikes.

Sora leapt out of the way before a cabinet could crash down on him, and still not having the time to call upon his Keyblade, punched another cabinet away, followed by a kick, which sent it across the room.

He spun round and cast a thunder spell, that crashed into an oncoming chair, and turned again to cast a gravira spell, that compressed and destroyed a table, several chairs and tea sets.

The Furniture just kept coming and it was and endless onslaught that never gave him achance to re-summon his Keyblade, and he was beaten preety badly as he had collided several times with several peices of furniture and ws barely standing on his feet.

He shook of his pain and turned around to see the rugs coming at him again.

"Firaga" he yelled and a jet of flames burst out of his hand and incinerated the rugs.

He staggered back and felt his head spin, all the sudden casting was taking its toll and was begining to exhaust him.

He looked around and saw that they were circling around him again and were preparing to dive bomb him.

Summoning his last ounce of strenght he crossed his arm against his chest and bent over and within seconds of being struck simultaniously by the diving furniture, sprung outwards and chanted...

"Aeroga!" His hands were spread out either side of him as the familiar winds whipped around him deflecting the projectiles and with all his might spread the swirling orb of air so that it expanded around him until it had pressed all of the furniture against the walls and ceilings of the room and shredded them to peices.

Sora gasped for breath as he felt unconciousness try to take over him, and as he fell backwards braced himself for the impact against the hard floor, to his suprise he didn't and was met with a comfy cushion.

He collapsed into the chair and saw that hovering above him in his own chair was Merlin, who moments later had landed and was facing Sora, his wand gesturing something over.

"Sora my dear boy, I must say that was quite a display of power there, my magic sheild barely withheld against it. In fact I think it might be time to move onto the next step of you training" He chuckled.

"Just a minute..." Sora mummbled.

"Oh but of course, you should definatley rest and eat before we progress, here my lad, sit up and eat some toast, regain you strength"

Sora did as he was told and sat down in a comfy chair as a table with food on and a tea set came hovering towards him.

He sat eating a bit of crunchy toast as he watched the furniture fix itself and stack itself in the corner of the room again.

"Were are we?" He suddenly asked, and Merlin stared at him with a puzzled look.

"What do you Sora? You've been here many times" Merlin retorted.

"No I mean where is this house? I didn't see it anywere on the tower" Sora said.

"Ah well you see, when the resistence first came together we had to decide were we would sitiuate the town and the tower and we agreed to situate the Tower on the spot were my house is, however the problem was, this house was situated in an above ground cavern, so me and Yen Sid combined our magic to push the carvern into the ground..." Merlin began to explain as he bit into a biscuit.

Sora ran to the window and looked ouside and saw that indeed the mystical, ramshackled old house was still in its cavern, on its little island in the middle of the lake. The cavern was lit a warm bright orange by dozens of latens hovering around, its light reflecting of of the still water of the lake.

"After we pushed the cavren down we pulled the land mass over it, so there's a slight hill, near the centre of Traverse Town at the centre were the tower is. We also re-shaped the underground passage to the waterway so that it goes to an underground fortress were the residents are to go should we come under attack" Merlin finished, wiping crumbs off of his walrus mustache and long silver beard.

Sora smiled to himself at the genius and well thought out steps they'd taken to protect the town, and widened his eyes in awe at the thought off the combined powers of Master Yen Sid and Merlin literally reshaping the land, and wondered just how powerful the two actually were.

He continued to stare out of the crooked window into the picturesque cavern outside, until a question entered his mind that turned his face of wonder into a puzzling frown.

"Wait, the towers massive, how is something that big being supported by your little old house?" Sora asked looking over his shoulder as the thought seemed to defy logic.

"There are eight pillars outside around my house that hold the tower up, two of them right next to and on either side of my house, so they give more central support, It is also supported by a rugularly cast Gravija spell" Merlin explained again.

Sora's puzzled expression still did not fade as he looked out the window again for these pillars.

"But I cant..." he bagan.

"See them? of course not my lad, there invisible. They were such an eyesore to look at outside my window so I cast a spell and made them invisible. If you look in the water carefull you can see an empty patch of air" Merlin said placing another biscuit to his mouth.

Sora peered outside agian and scanned th tranquill water and indeed he ventually saw large vaccum of space in the water. He looked up at the ceiling of the cavern and noticed a large rectangular door, that was closed with air-tight metal doors.

"Merlin, what are those doors on the ceiling?" he asked.

"Oh those serve two purposes, the main one being that they are entrances for civilians as a quicker way into the underground passage, also they allow sunlight into the cavern, and their positioned so that I can get it at any time of the day" Merlin finished and with a swish of his wand sent the table and chairs away after hopping out of his own chair.

"Right then lad, are you ready to move on to the next part of your training?" Merlin said with his wand in his hand, and with another swish animated three chairs and caused them to hover several meters away in front of him.

Sora ran up to him and nodded his head eagerly.

"Right then, now I'm going to teach you how to change the shape of your spells"

Sora looked at him with his earlier puzzled expression to which Merlin chuckled.

"Here I'll show you" he said and took a step forward and pushing his loose sleeves back and pointing his wand at one of the chairs and chanting, "Fira"

The moment the words left his mouth a jet of flames shot out of the end of his wand and incinerated the chair on the left in seconds.

Sora was gob smacked by the sheer amount of power of Merlins spell, it seemed more like a 'Ga' level spell than a 'Ra' level one and Sora could only wonder in amazement at what a 'Ga' level spell cast by Merlin would be like.

With that thought Sora's memory drifted back several minutes when Merlin said 'Gravija' and wondered if 'Ja' was the next level up from 'Ga' level spells.

Despite all these thoughts Sora ahd'nt noticed any difference in the spell, it took its usual for of a jet of flames.

No sooner had he finished his thoughts had Merlin pointed his wand at the chair to the right and spoke, 'Fira' once more but this time much to Sora's suprise a fire ball shot from the end of Merlins wand into the chair and shattered it to peices which were scattered across the room alight.

Merlin next flicked his wand forward and the last remaining chair began to soar in Merlins direction.

A panick stricken Sora was about to step in to protect the frail old wizard, but before he could, with another flick of his wand, Merlin had sent him skidding backwards and just as th chair was about to collide with Merlin.

Sora watched in fear, but was suprised again as the wizard cast Fira once more, crating sveral swirling orbs of flame to form rings around him and deflect the chair on impact.

Sora finally understood what he meant about changing their shape.

"Your turn now Sora, with your Keyblade first" Merlin said gesturing the already repairing funiture back to their previous positions.

In a flash of golden light Sora's Kingdom Key appeared in his hand and he aimed it at the chair.

"Picture the shape in your mind Sora, and let the image flow from your mind to your heart and to your Keyblade" Merlin said watching him intently.

Sora closed his eyes and pictured the orb of fire in his mind and decided he would just go all out and cast Firaga.

He opened his eyes and as he did so yelled...

"Firaga!"

As he did so a colossal fire ball formed on the end of his Keyblade and launched itself at the enchanted chairs destroying two of them instantly and causing the other one to be singhed from the intense heat.

He heard Merlin clap with joy.

"Well done Sora, well done, on your first try as well, with such a high level spell, well done my lad"

Sora smiled and before Merlin could say any more focused his attention on the remaining chair and imagined the rings of fire rotating round before casting again.

"Firaga" he said but was suprised when he burned himself several times.

"Argh" he cried out as he felt his skin burn.

"Oh my, it seems you got a bit ahead of yourself there Sora, this ones a lot more complicated, it involves more shape and more importantly the direction of those shapes"

"Cura" Sora chnated and a green light coated his hand as he held it over his burn, and after a few moments it had healed.

"Try again, maybe with Fira this time" Merlin said helping him back up. Sora nodded and prepared himself.

Hhe pictured the rotating orbs of fire, them creating rings and the direction they were turning, he opened his eyes again and cast Fira.

He flinched for a moment out of fear of burning himself, but he didn't and he saw the flames spinning and rotataing around him and he had enough room to spread out his arms.

"Excellent Sora, I'm going to launch the chair at you this time okay?" Merlin said standing back and preparing his wand. Sora watched his hand carefully and the moment Merlin gave a slight twitch of his hand Sora's eyes turned to face in front of him were sure enough, the chair was flying towards him.

He quickly imagined the rings of fire and chanted...

"Fira"

The flames appeared and deflected the chair but Sora burned himself again and quickly cast cura on the damaged skin.

"Dont worry Sora, practice makes perfect and what not eh?" Merlin tried to assure him.

They tried for another hour afterwards. He burned himself on the first three or four tries but the next times he executed the spell perfectly.

"Right then time to move on..." Merlin began but was interupted by Sora.

"One more time, just in case" Sora said with a smile, but really he wanted to try using Firaga one last time. Merlin nodded and prepared another chair to launch at him.

It flew towards him instantly, and bracing himself not only in the case of impact but also for any burns he called out 'Firaga'.

Several rings a lot thicker and more intense whirled around him and burned the chair whilst sending it spinning away.

He dispelled the flames and punched a fist in the air.

"Well done, but now its time to apply what you've learned to the other elements" Merlin said and the two spent hours practicing with first still and then moving targets.

During these hours Sora learned to launch a ball of solid ice and add protruding spikes to it, fire multiple icicles at once and unleash a radial wave of ice that froze anything it came into contact with.

He learned to launch an orb of compressed electricity which exploded in a radial burst of electricty when it came into contact with something. He also learned to release a radial surge of electricity around himself.

Merlin also made him rehearse his Gravity and Stop spells and sharpen them and they starten on his use of the Aero magic.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to turn Aero into a Tornado spell" Merlin said after him and Sora had another break.

"Tornado?"

"Yes dear boy a very usefull spell if your surrounded with enemies"

Sora got up and summoned his Keyblade, already prepared for the next lesson, so far he'd gotten spell shaping very quickly and easily, but he had a feeling this would be harder.

Merlin stood in front of him his wand also ready and told Sora to follow his lead. The multiple peices of enchanted furniture were hovering around them again waiting to dive and strike.

Merlin cats Aeroga and Sora mimicked him so that a large orb of swirling and slicing winds circled around them whilst still giving them enough room to swing there respective weapons.

The furniture came towards them again,

"Sora this is a very complex trick, so focus hard and prepare, close your eyes and raise your Keyblade above your head, and imagine winds spinning in all directions and then spin your Keyblade around like a propeller" Merlin informed.

Sora nodded and spun his Keyblade around as fast as he could and sure enought the more he focused, the more his Aeroga sheild morphed into a funnel like effect.

Faster and faster he spun it the winds picking up around and he could see tha enchanted cupboards and chairs and everything else in the room besides Merlin be pulled into the whirling hurricane.

The moment he felt their weight on the winds he felt the strain against his Keyblade, his hands began to shake before his hands dropped and his Keyblade vanished.

He fell to his knees and began to pant as the pain from his hands reached the rest of his body.

"You were doing exceptionally well Sora, It seems you have an affinity for fire and wind element magic" Merlin said once again helping the panting boy up.

"Affinity? those two have been the hardest to master" Sora said summoning his Keyblade and using it for support.

"Thats because they're more powerful when you use them than normal, you see people have certain affinity's to their hearts, yours seems to be fire and air. The fire represents bravery and passion, whilst the wind represents freedom and energy" Merlin said reassuring him.

"It's no suprise there your affinity, seeing as how Riku's were earth and thunder element, and Kairi's were water and ice elements" Merlin continued.

"And what do they represent?" Sora asked stalling for time before they resumed their training.

"Well thunder represents power and determination and earth represents stability and endurance. Water represents calm and the flow of life whilst ice represents beauty and toughness. Also Riku can use the power of darkness in a way no one else on the team can, and the pure light in Kairi's heart makes her spells even more dangerous to the heartless, she is also very skilled with healing and dispel magic" He finished.

"Kairi in particular excelled in magic, and finished in just over half the time it took the other to master the spells, and she's constantly coming up with new ways to utilise them in battle, In fact Master Yen Sid said he only knew one other Keyblade bearer who showed the same type of ability and progress" Merlin said summoning more furniture in poofs of green smoke.

"Ready to go again Sora?"

Sora nodded and cast Aeroga again. This time he was able to hold it a little longer before pain overwhelmed him again. He tried for another hour and a half after that, until he was able to hold it for about five minutes. The furniture had more than doubled and the power of the winds had grown three times in strength by the time they finished.

"Well done Sora, very well done, it took time but you did it" Merlin cheered as he levitated a sweating and exhausted Sora onto a chair, and placing a tray of fries and chicken on his knees and a glass of water hovered next to him.

Sora tucked in immediatly not even bothering with the knife and fork, the taste of it seemed incredible as he felt it fill his starving stomach.

"And that was whilst you were holding back" Merlin chuckled whilst setting himself down with sandwhich and cup of tea.

"Whap do you meam?" Sora asked with his mouth full of food.

"Well I bet the whole time you were casting your spells you were worried about damaging my house yes? And you would have at least thought that on a subconcious level" Merlin said as so mayo was smeared on his walrus moustache.

"You din't put thought or feeling in yours spells, you cast them, without really thinking why you were casting them, but in combat you will cast them with a purpose, to defeat your foes and protect your allies, they will be much more powerful. And if you use them regularley, you might even end up becoming more powerful than Yen Sid, Donald and myself" He winked at Sora upon finishing and wiping around his moustache and beard.

They sat and ate whilst Merlin talked some more, eventually standing up to carry on although what they would do next Sora wasn't sure.

It turned out that Merlin wanted Sora to rehearse his Stop magic before they moved on, and Sora found out he could stop even magic in mid effect and was able to stop time around up to fifteen targets maximum.

"Now then Sora, I'm going to teach ou some new magic to use in combat and how to use it. I'll be teaching you the spells Magnet, Water, Stone , Haste, Dispel and Reflect" Merlin listed, before walking to the centre of the room were the furniture was already hovering.

Sora stood with him, Keyblade in hand and excited about the new spells he was about to learn.

"We'll start with Water"

Sora nodded and followed Melins instructions, he aimed his Keyblade at one of the floating tables and chanted... "Water"

A jet of water shot out of Sora's Keyblade and forced the table back, he repeated this with all the other peices of furniture. He repeated this again until Merlin told him to chant Watera.

This time a more powerful shot of water erupted that sent his targets flying into the wall and shattering on impact, again repeating this several times.

"Now use Wartega" merlin siad to him seriously and Sora looked at him nervously and thought that surely he hadn't grown that much. He gulped before he turned around and faced his targets.

"Wartega" He said quietly and to his suprise a collosal burst of water shot out of the tip of his Keyblade and shattered the furniture as soon as it hit them, leaving only broken parts behind.

The furniture fixed itself as usual and much to Sora's suprise the water had vanished.

"Now to shape it" Merlin said steppin forward his wand already in hand and standing next to Sora. He told Sora to gesture upwards or downwards whilst casting and imaging the water erupting out in a direction.

Sora did as he was told and a pillar of water erupted underneath the table sending it flying and smashing into the roof, he cast agin this time slamming a chair on the floor. He hit one of the last remaining cupboards with a pillar from the left sending it crashing into the tale next to it.

"Very good Sora, now to create an orb of water around the target and then compress it" Merlin said preparing himself and showing Sora by creating a sphere to envelop and crush a chair.

Sora copied him, except after a few seconds his orb burst like a bubble.

"Imagine it changing shape and crushing whats inside" Merlin advised.

Sora tried again, this time sucessfully crushing the table he had trapped. He didn't stop and continued to cast the water sphere in succession and managing to crush all of them.

Sora heard a clap and turned to see Merlin beaming at him.

"Excellent Sora, now I'm going to teach you how to use Water at its most offensive"

He stepped forward and aimed his wand at one of the newly repaired cupboards and chanted 'Water'.

Sora looked on in shock as a very thin yet powerful jet of water sliced through the cupboard.

Merlin gestured him forward and told him to imagine the speed and force of the water and then imagine it compressing again. The first time Sora cast it he got a fewseconds of water that fell a few inches short of their target.

The second time his jet just scathed the table and left a slight puncture mark on the table. Sora took a deep breath and thought about what Merlin had said about holding back.

He chanted the spell agin and this time, with more power than he intended an incredibly powerful stream of water sliced the table in half, and Sora swung it so that it sliced the remaining furniture.

He cheered to himself and pounded the air, but gasped when he saw his spell had sliced a gap in Merlins roof.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry Merlin"

"It's okay my dear boy, nothing a bit of magic can't fix, just dont over do it next time alright my lad?" He said as he began to repair the roof. After he had done so he stood beside Sora again.

"Right, now then, the stone spell" Merlin began, summoning several huge rocks out of nowhere and procceded to tell Sora that he had to getsure to force the rock in the directions he wanted and imagine the force of it.

Sora had mastered it within half an hour, including Stonega. Merlin also taught him how to summon a wall and pillar of stone similar to his Water training.

Next they moved onto Haste and Hastega, were Sora learned to coat himself in a goldish, orangy-brown glow and move with superhuman speed.

Again he mastered it in under half an hour. Merlin told him that the more magic you cast and more frequently you use it the quicker you learn to master it.

Merlin began to teach him how to use Magnet magic. He cast the spell and an silvery metal orb appeared with grey, blue and redish energy pulsing from it, pulling in all the furniture and ripping it apart.

Magnet took a little longer than the others but sure enough Sora mastered Megnera and Magnega, the latter nearly pulling the house apart.

"Now then Sora only two spells left and that the rate your going you'll be home in time for diner" Merlin cheered.

Sora was about to walk towrds him until he walked flat into an invisible object.

He struck out in front of him with a Fira spell, which faded when it hit the invisible wall.

"Use Dispel lad, clear your mind and imagine your spell dissolving away the barrier"

Sora did as he was told and cleared his mind, and saw that his hand was glowing just like Kairi's did in the cavern. He placed his hand on the solid barrier before him and saw the white glow spread oer it and cause the barrier to fade away.

He took another step forward and walked into another barrier. He used Dispel again, and did the same with three more barriers until he was face to face with Merlin.

"Finally Sora I'm going to teach one of the most useful spells you'll ever learn; Reflect, It gives you a powerful barrier and when mastere lets you send an outward explossion of light, when it's destroyed" Merlin said standing opposite him.

"On your feet Sora" Merlin said pointing his wand in Sora's direction. A fire ball shot in Sora's direction and Sora rolled out of the way, he spun around just in time to avoid the fire ball which had turned back around when it had missed him.

It came back and Sora blindly pointed his Keyblade in front ogf him and yelled...

"Reflect" A dome of glass like hexagons appeared around him, the fire ball crashing against it and fading away, only for the barrier to be immediatly struck with a lightning bolt, then a burst of water, followed by a massive ice boulder which he felt the force of as it crashed on his Reflect barrier causing it to shatter.

"Again Sora, Reflera this time, and when it breaks imagine it shattering and fireing out" Merlin called across the distance.

He looked around and saw that the furniture was preparing to hit him again as was Merlin, his wand already had fire flowing from its tip.

The fireball was launched and Sora quickly cast Reflera this time, only for it to break the moment the fireball struck it, and with no outwards explosion as Sora had hoped.

He yelled in pain as a chair slammed into him and sent him staggering forward rubbing his head. He spun round and cast Reflera again. This time the glass dome held against several attacks before breaking again, this time a little burst of white light sent the chairs hurtling back.

He kept on going each time his barrier getting stronger and stronger until he was able to maintain it for as long as he needed and was able to send out a strong burst of light that could destroy and dent whatever it hit.

Soon after they stepped onto Reflaga, with Merlin spells getting more powerful and the funiture striking faster and harder than ever. Sora had trained many times and was soon able to cast a Reflaga sheild he was able to hold for as long as he needed and he even learned to expand its radius.

The only problem was sending out that burst of light that proved very effective. They trained for about another half an hour and whilst Sora began to tire Merlin did not, and Sora feared he would soon be hit by either a spell or furniture hurtling towards him.

This kept going for another fifteen minutes and Sora was on his last legs, he could see Merlin preparing one last spell and the furniture swiveling around him preparing to strike again.

They did a second later and were centimetres from hitting Sora when with all his effort he yelled out, "Reflaga!", and a dome of glass-like hexagons formed around him.

The furniture struck the dome simultaniously, but instead of being deflected away, Sora could feel them pushing against it and felt them feebley try to penetrate it.

The only problem this caused him was that he could't see Merlin through the tiny gaps between the chairs and tables and cupboards.

He kept looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of the blue dressed wizard and was shocked when the furniture parted showing a powerful golden and purple light radiating from Merlins wand.

He thrust the wand out and sent out a spell Sora had never seen before, as a massive burst of energy struck the Reflaga barrier and Sora whinced in pain when it hit.

He shielded his eyes from the light and felt the furniture try to dig in again, this time they were going to make it as the last spell had severly weakened the sheild.

It was seconds from caving in and Sora had been forced to kneel, his brow sweating as he knew he was mere seconds away from feeling a lot of pain.

So with his last ounce of strength he let out a cry as he pushed his arms outwards causing the barrier to break and create a powerful burst of white light to bloom outwards and destroy the furniture.

Sora heard the sound of shattering glass and the noise of his Keyblade vanishing as he fell to the floor.

He was again levitated by Merlin, this time he felt the comfort of a bed beneath him and after his head had stopped spinning saw that he had been returned to his room. Merlin was stood next to him.

"You've done even better than I could have hoped, I thought we'd have to do at least another days worth of training, but no you did very well my lad, very well indeed" he said rubbing Sora's shoulder as the he began to fall asleep.

"S...sorry 'bout... you're...house" Sora mumbled as the comfort of his bed began to absorb him into sleep.

"Not to worry Sora, my magic can fix it all, you just rest, you deserve it" Merlin said and with a bamf and puff of smoke he was gone.

Sora's eyes slowly fluttered open and closed as he was eventually taken by sleep, smiling softly to himself as he thought about how much he'd grown and couldn't wait to show Riku and Kairi.

* * *

><p>Phewf this chapter took ages to write and I admit it got a bit tedious for me and I felt like I kept repeating myself, but i thought it was a necessary chapter to show Sora's growth. Tee hee I hope you all noticed the slight Aqua reference in there (I heart her sooo much).<p>

Next Time: A much more exciting chapter as Sora goes on his first night of patrol of the borders of Traverse Town.


	9. Lk LH: The First Mission

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 8: The first mission

Okay tiddlypeeps here is the next chapter and its a heck'uva long one :o its been split up into sections to help break it down for you, starts of with happy happy happiness and then really gets into the action soooo enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney wah wah wah...

* * *

><p>Sora awoke the next day feeling incredibly hungry. Tired? No. Hungry? Yes.<p>

He made his way down to the immense kitchen were he met with Riku, Kairi, Tidus and Yuna.

Whilst there, he was re-introduced to an old friend and introduced to a new one.

Rikku was the same hyper-active, upbeat, smiley girl she was the first time Sora met her. Her dirty blonde hair was longer, loose and braided, tied atop her head and held by a blue bandana.

She was wearing a bright yellow tank top that showed of her midriff and an olive green mini-skirt that ended at the base of her thighs and a short pair of black tights came down to the same length. She had two pouches on either side of her waist and another straped around her left leg.

Shed had ruffle sleeves in a bow paterns on both arms. Around her neck hung her signature scarf that sarted as a deep orange and then fading into a light yellow. On her feet were a pair of beige and black boots with yellow lace on the back.

Next he was introduced to an older looking man with a loose baggy white shirt and blue pants with brown shin high boots. he had neck long blonde hair and a small goatee.

He introduced himself as Phoebus as he shook Sora's hand.

Today he settled down to a large bowl of cereal and started to catch up with Yuna, Rikku and Tidus. He nearly spat his orange juice out when he heard a particular peice of news.

"You two are dating?" He said in suprise, staring at Yuna and Tidus who were hugging.

"Yeah, and I've never been happier" Tidus grinned before kissing Yuna on the cheek making her giggle.

Sora looked at them and realised how perfect they were for each other both had the same sense of humor and already seemed to think alike, they just fit together, like two peices of a heart shaped puzzle.

"I couldn't be happier for you guys" Sora smiled at them, and they both looked at him, smiling themselves.

"Thanks man" Tidus said before he and Yuna returned to their embrace and own little world.

"And what do you make of this?" Sora asked jokingly to Rikku who had a mouth full of ceral so that her cheeks were bulging.

To Sora's suprise she swallowed it all in one gulp and replied.

"Well my cousins happy so I'm totally okay with it" she chirped and winked at him.

Sora nearly spat his orange juice out again and his eyes darted between Yuna and Rikku.

"Wai-wai-wai-wait, you two are cousins?" Sora asked, shocked again.

Rikku looked at him with wide eyes, whilst Kairi and the other Riku were snickering away.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Rikku scoffed.

Sora shook his head and began to ask more questions and started conversations, he discovered Rikku was going on a mission soon with her stealth team, and that Tidus and Yuna were going on missions themselves, as were Riku and Kairi, and he found more information out about Phoebus who was a pretty cool guy.

The seven of them sat and ate breakfast together before they left the Kitchen and decided to accompany each when the time came for them to go on their missions. They took an elevator down to the lower floors stopping at floor 15 were the docking bays for the gummi ships were.

* * *

><p>The first to leave was Rikku who left in a team that consisted of her, Lightning, Hope, Yuffie, Aladdin and Stitch. Apparently doing an observation mission in the underworld.<p>

Whilst chatting and waiting for the next team to assemble Leon had approached them.

"Good morning guys" He greeted in a happy tone (well happy for Leon).

"Hi Leon" several people greeted him back with.

"Sora, I've got news for you" Leon said walking towards Sora, who in turn raised an eyebrow and wondered what it could be. When Leon was a few feet in front of Sora he stopped and spoke.

"Master Yen Sid has decided you've got more than enough skill to be able to go on missions now. So now you've been given your first mission..." He explained. Sora's face lit up and was about to cheer before Leon stopped him.

"Hey steady on, easy. It's just a patrol mission tonight, he didn't want to give you anything to difficult for your first mission" He finnished but Sora obviously didn't care he was still as excitible as before.

"Whatever it doesn't matter to me, I'm just excited that I actually get to do something for once ha ha" Sora said bouncing on the spot.

"Well then... great" Leon said and joined them whilst they were waiting. Kairi and Tidus were the next to leave on their mission to Port Royal, their team was also made up of Rinoa, Beast, Esmerelda, Will, Jack Sparrow and Donald who eagerly shook his hand and gave him some tips when performing his spells.

"Take care Kairi" Sora called as she walked towards a Gummi ship with the others. She looked back at him and smiled softly before Rinoa placed an arm over her shoulder and called back,

"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself" she tweeted whilst smiling. Sora chuckled softly and remembered how strong she was now.

Along with Riku and Phoebos he waved them off whilst Yuna and Tidus kissed each other goodbye and Donald had to pull him away from her, and had to do the same thing moments later to Rinoa and Leon.

The ship took of and the three were waiting again, though this time Sora practiced sparring with Riku and Leon whilst Yuna and Phoebos watched them and cheered them on.

Eventually Riku's team appeared and he boarded a ship along with Terra, Quasimodo, Hercules, Jasmine and Wakka and saluted out of the ships cock pit before they jetted of.

"What now?" Sora asked the remaining Leon, Phoebos and Yuna.

"I think we can just relax for now, you wont have to go on patrol until about six o'clock" Phoebos said and began to walk towards the exit.

Sora followed him as did Yuna and Leon and the four made their way to the elevators.

On the way they passed a team made up of King Mickey, Vaan, Tifa and Mulan who explained they were going to try and get information from a new world.

They took an elevator up a few floors and made their way to a brightly lit living room, which had light orange walls and a fireplace on one side which filled the room with warmth. Leon and Phoebos flopped onto the red couch whilst Yuna and Sora decided to play some pool.

Yuna beat him hands down and out of the several games they played the end result was Yuna-7 Sora-3, and they joined the lone Phoebos on the couch. They were joined by Goofy and shared stories about mission they'd been on.

Sora was amazed and was even more excited to go on his own mission after what he'd heard. They were joined again by Elizabeth who Sora found out he'd be on patrol with tonight, and sure enough the time soon went by.

"Right then Sora we'd best get going for our mission tonight" Elizabeth said at about 5:37pm. Sora nodded and stood up and along with her and Goofy, said goodbye to everyone else and made their way down to the fourth floor. Along the way they met someone Sora had met before.

"Gibbs!" Sora said as he ran up to the podgy pirate and shook his hand.

"Well slap me thrice an hand me to me mamma, look who it is" Gibbs said as he shook back.

Gibbs was a portly man with a round face and round stomach, his face looked cleaner than it usually was but he still had the same beard and dark, greying hair. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt under a navy blue waist coat with dark brown pants and even darker brown boots, his guns in their holsters and his sword in its sheath around his waist.

The four conversed and they entered a very dimly lit room that had 4 other figures stood awaiting them. Sora recongnised Merlin stood talking to Aerith whilst watching him were two more people Sora recognised.

The first was dressed in a variety of green and had orange hair poking out from under his green hat, which had a red feather sticking out of it, and a small brown belt around his waist with a knife attached to it, whilst he hovered in mid air.

"Peter!" Sora called and Peter Pan turned around and grinned upon seeing Sora flying over to him and swirling around him.

"Oh boy Sora! It really is you. Boy its been a while huh?" He said stopping in front of Sora.

"You can say that again" A more feminine, yet familiar voice said and Sora poked his head around Peter Pan and saw a more mature and older Selphie walk towards him.

She wore her usual yellow mini-dress. The dress itself was a miniskirt/overall hybrid featuring clasps that went over her shoulders and clip at the front of the dress. Around her neck she wore a silver pendant that resembles a poker machine reel, and upon her left wrist she wore a blue strap. She also wore brown cowboy boots that reached about mid-calf.

Her brown hair still had its usual shape so it stuck outwards and her eyes were still the same shade of green.

The two embraced each other in a hug and pulled away before walking towards Merlin and Aerith.

The room they were in looked very technological and office like and Sora realised it must have been a breifing room. This was confirmed when a holographic projection appeared from the table in the center of the room.

"Well now then, most of you hear know about patroling missions, but for Sora's sake I'm goint to breif you very quickly" Merlin began a look of annoyance on his face as he walked up to the holgram table.

He was able to change the projection from one of Traverse Town into one of the wall surrounding Traverse Town.

"Right then if you look here here here and around here, You'll see the wall has several watchposts for you to rest in should you need too, Also, umf... con...blasted... computers" Merlin grunted whilst he tried to change the image, his brow furrowing.

"Ummm Merlin, Sir, would you like me to do it?" Aerith kindly offered, much to Merlins delight who handed her the remote in control.

"Thank you my dear, we'll be here all night if it's left down to me" He said before summoning one of his chairs and sitting down.

Aerith went on to quickly explain that they should split into teams and patrol the wall at 180 degress opposite each other and things they should keep a look out for, should anything happen they contact each other through Namine's telepathy, her voice appearing in all their heads moments later.

"Right then, stock up on supplies here and then you can head out" Aerith said whilst gesturing towards a table which had potions, ethers and elixirs on it. After picking up what the needed the team were pooffed away by Merlin and reappeared atop the wall.

* * *

><p>"Right then, Me, Sora and Peter will take the east whilst Elizabeth and Gibbs takes the west, okay?" Selphie chirped and they all agreed, parting as the night begun.<p>

Sora and Selphie caught up on what had happened and she showed him her new nunchuk skills and her potency with magic, Peter Pan meanwhile was hovering a few dozen feet above them with Tinkerbell now by his side and diving down occasionally to talk to them.

Sora looked out beyond the wall and was sadenned by what he'd seen. Nothing, a wasteland of nothingness, of darkness and ruins of the parts of Traverse Town that they weren't able to save, such a sight and thought made his hearts ache. Selphie seemed to notice this and playfully nudged him.

"Sorry I just... I don't like the thought of this place being under threat" He said looking solemly at Selphie.

"It's okay, I understand, I know how you feel, when we all went to Destiny Islands..." She began but stopped and looked down, "Well lets just say thats no better" She finished.

"When did you guys go to Destiny Islands?" Sora asked, his interest particuarlly piqued.

"It was one of the first places we went looking for you, when we couldn't find you, Namine thought she'd found you there but it turned out to just be your 'escence'" She replied as they continued to walk around the wall, the bright lights of Traverse Town making them feel warm.

"Is their any chance it can return to what it was?" Sora asked again, and was suprised when Selphie actually answered him.

"Master Yen Sid says yes, but only if we can defeat Maleficent, and even then he said it would take a lot of power to restore it. But if we can then everyone can return home. Us, our friends our parents..." Selphie began until they were interupted by a telepathic message.

{Guys you need to get across the town now Elizabeth and Gibbs have just engaged a large group of Shadow Heartless and need a hand} Namine's voice informed.

Sora and Selphie seemed to be connected as a moment later he heard her speak.

{Where Namine?}

{164 degrees west of your position}

Sora decided to step in.

{Peter Pan can you?...}

{Already on my way} Peter replied and Selphie and Sora looked up to indeed see a green shape soar across the town.

"Sora come on!" Selphie called and she was already running along the wall. Sora began to follow her and had already summoned his Kingdom Key in a flash of golden light.

{Guys you need to move faster, more Shadows are appearing and Peter says that Darkballs are begining to appear} Namine said after a few minutes of running and Sora had an idea, he grabbed Selphie by the hand.

"Haste" He chanted and he and Selphie became bathed in a goldenish light and began to run three times as fast along the top of the wall.

Several minutes later they began to hear bands and clangs and Peter Pans rooster call. They hoped down the wall and with the Haste spell still active rushed straight into the crowd of Heartless.

Sora began to swing his Keyblade taking out as many Heartless as he could, but something didn't seem right, they seemed... smarter than before, they were more easily able to dodge his attacks and they timed they're ground sinking ability to attack almost perfectly.

Only Sora's sharp instincts and reactions stopped them from striking him with black claws.

Out of the corners of his eyes he saw Selphie storming through the Heartless smashing them with a pair of giant nunchuka, swirling them around and slamming into smoke

"Booyaka!" She yelled before she leapt a considerable distance away and began to combat them again.

Sora spun around swiping his Keyblade through several Shadows, some however had 'melted' and crept around him. Sora back flipped before they could attack and destroyed them with a blizzard spell and rolled out of the way in time as several more leapt at him swinging his Keyblade at them.

He leapt back again and landed near Elizabeth who was swinging her sword about with expert skill, and kicked a heartless away when it got too close.

As she swung out against a Shadow another leapt and clung around her outstretched arm, making her drop her sword. In turn she pulled out a pistol and shot the Heartless point blank in its face, and punched away one that had leapt at her again.

Sora ran up to her and defeated several more Heartless upon his arrival. She had found her sword and the two decided to fight back to back, the idea worked quite well and between them were able to take out several dozen heartless.

However they were soon seperated (painfully so) by a Darkball Heartless that had materialised inbetween them sending out a surge of dark energy that shoved them apart.

Elizabeth collapsed on the floor seemingly out cold, whilst Sora was able to roll of the attack. He saw several heartless about to descend upon Elizabeth and try to swallow her in darkness.

Sora ran towards her but was slammed into by the Darkball and sent flying. Again he rolled of the attack and cast Thundara upon the creature.

It recoiled in pain but suddenly burst forward in a dark aura and attempted to ram Sora again. Sora retaliated by hurling his Keyblade at it and the moment his Kingdom Key struck it it vanished in a burst of smoke.

He ran to Elizabeth who was being surrounded in darkness and being dragged away, and leapt in the air resummoning his Keyblade and slamming it upon the Shadows, a light radiating outwards as he did destroying most of the heartless and causing more to scatter away.

He was soon met by Selphie and Gibbs who were fending of the Shadows themselves.

"We can't stay out here like this!" Gibbs called as he shot at the gathering Heartless.

"What can we do" Sora called back whilst he cast cure on Elizabeth who had several cuts upon her.

{I've located their source}, Namine said as her voice appeared again, {Shadow Globs, three of them, not far from here, they sprung up over some time ago and became dark enough to start drawing Heartless here} She explained.

{Where are they?} Selphie asked.

{about a mile or two out from the wall} Namine replied, and they began to run towards were Namine had said, Sora had lifted Elizabeth onto his back and was guarded by Gibbs who stayed close, Selphie was out in front.

It was no use though, as more and more Darkballs were appearing and they were considerably more powerful than the Shadows. They were able to take a few down but their progression was severelly slowed down.

They were soon surrounded by Darkballs hovering above them and Shadows bouncing around on the ground.

Sora placed Elizabeth down whilst Gibbs and Selphie stood back to back with him, their weapons drawn and ready for battle, despite that they were outnumbered.

They struck without warning and were about to charge the three of them until suddenly they stopped in their tracks surrounder by a series of rings with roman numeral numbers and green diamonds above and bellow them.

"Hu... Hurry up guys, I can't, uh, hold them forever" Peter Pan called from above his hands outstretched as his Stopra spell held them in place.

Selphie left immidiatly striking out at the Heartless she ran past and vanished in the darknes

Sora and Gibbs then proceeded to slice through the remaing Heartless and Peter dove down with his knife in hand and cutting through them as he soared around.

Peter released his stop spell and all the heartless simoultaniously vanished in puffs of inky black smoke.

They gave out a cheer and Elizabeth was now getting up, rubbing her head as she did so. Now there were only a few Shadows and Darkballs remaining and should have been easy to take out.

But much to their shock and horror more vortexes appeared and from them began to emerge more darkballs and now the flying, dragon like Wyvern Heartless who began to soar through the air and circle around them like vultures.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

They all spun round looking out to were Selphie had ran as the scream peirced the air.

"Selphie! Gibbs come on!" Elizabeth called as she and Mr. Gibbs ran to try and find her, swords drawn.

Sora saw several Wyverns and Darkballs head towards them and so hurled his Keyblade at them summoning it back when it had struck and hurling it again a series of times, before using Stonega to summon several massive stone pillars to impale the Heartless.

Elizabeth and Gibbs were able to break through and take down a few Heartless along the way.

Sora heard Peter Pans rooster crow above him and looked up to see him whizzing round simoultaniously battleing several Heartless at once blending flying strikes with his knife, with aero magic.

Sora decided to help him and grasped his Keyblade with both hands and leapt into the air, his Keyblade held above him. With most of his strength he summoned power upon the end of his Keyblade and used one of his most powerfull techniques; Ragnarok.

An orb of orangey-yellow light appeared at the end of his Kingdom Key and when Sora was at the peak of his jump the orb burst out into dozens of rays of light that soared through the air and took down almost all of the Heartless, even those that had only just appeared, each vanishing in a burst of orange light and black smoke.

Peter was still soaring around and slashing at Heartless when Sora landed, his recent effort had tired him and he had to take a moment to breath. much to his shock he turned in time to be struck down by Peter Pan.

The two fell to the floor with an almighty crash and both screamed in pain when they were dive bombed and slashed at by newly appeared Wyverns and their sharp talons.

Sora sighed heavily as he felt blood trickle down his arms and a cut appear on his back. He heaved himself up, pushing Peter Pan off of him and looking above him saw what must have been now a hundred Heartless; Wyverns, Darkballs and Shadows.

Thinking fast Sora cast Reflera and began to cast Curaga on both himself and Peter, who began to wake up.

{N... Namine, we need backup here, there are to many for me and Peter to handle} Sora spoke sending out a telepathic message. To his suprise it was Elizabeth that answered.

{I'm sorry Sora, We've found Selphie, but we cant defend her and destroy the shadow globs at the same time}

{Aye lad, there be a might too many Heartless attacking us at the moment} Gibbs added.

{Hang on, I've already sent for backup just hold on as long as you can, until then...}

"Ahhhhh!" Sora cried out as he felt a strange and slightly painful feeling surge through his head, and he saw that Peter too felt the same.

He looked outside his Reflera sheild and saw that the Heartless seemed to be out of control and bumping into each other.

{Whu.. What was that?} Sora asked.

{A telepathic.. ungh.. shock, I sent it out through your.. minds to disorientate them.. I have to confess it was.. ah.. difficult. I suggest you strike now until they arrive} Namine said before she broke the connection.

Sora lowered his sheild sending out an explosion of light and began to strike the Heartless down with his Keyblade. Slicing through them and using a variety of spells to storm through them before they broke out of their confusion.

He heard Peter Pan again, this time though he flew alongside Sora covering his back and casting Stop and Aero magic as well as zipping around with his knife in hand.

They were down to half in number now and Sora had just taken five more down in one swing, however Namine's trick was wearing off and they were begining to retaliate.

A Wyvern swung its tail around which slammed into Peter Pan who was then rammed into by a Darkball and fell to the ground.

Sora spun round and tried to strike the Darkball with his Keyblade, however it had already transformed into a small dark cloud and was floating around Sora.

He rolled out of the way just in time as it formed back sending out a dark pulse as it did.

Sora responded by punching it right in its face sending it spinning backwards. He then cast a water spell so that a pillar of water burst out underneath it and sent it flying through the air.

Sora however was struck again by the tackle of a Wyvern and then had several dozen shadows jump on top of him. He could feel their claws peirce his skin, and their darkness seep into his body.

He felt the darkness weigh him down and with one last effort cast Fira around himself, so that rings of fire spun around him and burned the Shadows away.

He fell to te floor as it did, using his Keyblade to support himself, and he saw that they were preparing to strike again. Both the Shadows on the ground and the Darkballs and Wyverns in the air.

He forced himself up and braced himself for the next attack, his Keyblade held at the ready, determination in his eyes.

He watched. They dove at the same time, so they would have attacked him from all angles and already swinging his Keyblade and unleashing a fire spell, Sora was shocked when he saw something stab throught the Heartless and the wrap themselves around them and constrict them until they burst.

To his other side a giant fire ball shaped like a pumpkin came soaring towards him and burst amongst the Heartless creating a giant explosion and burning a crater into the ground.

Seconds later in dark purple and green flash, the stick figure and white face of Jack Skellington appeared, His hand already glowing with electricity as he prepared to launch a thunder spell.

Sora turned his head to the other side and saw that a smaller figure had landed beside him. It was a girl with bright red hair that was tied into pigtails.

For a moment he mistook her for Kairi, until she stood up and faced him. She had bright green eyes and a young face, Sora guessed she was around the age of 19.

She wore a light pink halter top, a knee high orange and yellow skirt along with bright yellow boots. She also wore a fur pelt around her waist and Sora noticed she had numerous bracelets on her wrist and necklaces, as well as assortments of beeds on various parts of her cloths.

She smiled warmly at him sticking her hand out to the side and without looking launched a devestating Firaga spell to her side which destroyed a group of Heartless heading towards them.

Sora looked and saw in her hand she held an odd looking rod that looked like a pair of antlers, with wires protruding from the handle and Sora realised that it was her weapon that had constricted and crushed the earlier Heartless.

"Hi, I'm Vanille" the bright haired girl said cheerily before cartweeling away from Sora and kicking a Wyvern right in the jaw before whipping her rod around, the wires extending and swipping through the Heartless like butter.

As she landed she spun round and launched a thundara spell so that several bolts of lightning fell and crashed into several Heartless.

Sora turned to see Jack Skellington skid and slide under a group of Heartless that tried to attack him. As he stood up, he spun a stick thin leg around that crashed into an oncoming Shadow which was destroyed by flames as the kick landed.

Jack getsured his hands and as he did they began to glow a dark purple. A huge black orb materialised around the Heartless from before and began to shrink until it crushed them. Jack hadn't finished thought and in a flash of green and purple had teleported above the still shrinking orb and called down a colossal lightning bold that crashed into and destroyed the orb.

Sora watched in awe as Vanille and Jack turned the tide of battle and Sora returned to the fight himself.

Eventually they had defeated all the Heartless around them and they were able to take a quick break.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did" Peter said as he landed on the ground cradling a bleeding arm. Vanille skipped over to him and began to cast Cura.

"Well Namine said you were in trouble and me and Jack came as soon as we could" She said as she healed Peter.

"Now we need to find Selphie, Elizabeth and Gibbs, they're over there trying to destroy the shadow globs, but from the sounds of it they're struggleing" Sora explained as he pointed his finger out to the wasteland.

"Lets go then fella's.. oh and madame" Jack said as he began to run towards were Sora pointed, teleporting moments later.

Sora, Peter and Vanille nodded at each other and followed him looking desperatly amongst the darkness for any signs of them.

They saw a flash of lightning and the pale blue light of a blizzard spell and darted across immediatly.

They arrived to see a huge swarm of Heartless around the shadow globs and Selphie backflipping and leaping throught the air swinging away with her nunchuks with incredible force.

Gibbs was unconcious whilst Elizabeth was thrusting and striking with her sword, throwing a bomb into an oncoming Darkball before spinning around and parrying a blow from a Shadow.

Jack was teleporting around the field, striking with a punch or a kick before teleporting away again. He was tackled by a Wyvern before he could port away and fell to the floor. He stood up and summoned watermellon sized ball of ice between his hands and from it dozens of razor sharp icicles protruded out.

He hurled the ball and in midair it burst sending out a cold burst that froze all the Heartless in its vicinity, whilst the icicles shot out in all directions impaling any Heartless in the way.

Sora saw Vanille dash by him cartweeling in mid air and kicking several Heartless as she did. When she landed she held her rod above her head and spun around in a pirouette like movement, the wires on her rod extended and swivveled around her lacerating any Heartless that came near her.

Peter Pan use his humming bird technique, rotating around like a drill in the air with aero magic spiralling out from his spins and cutting the Hertless around him.

Sora charged forward, swinging and slashing with his Keyblede, before hurling it away at a Heartless about to attack Gibbs and kicking and punching at the Heartless that tried to take him down.

He kicked a Darkball away and fired a fira spell that burned through it, before summoning his Keyblade back and thrusting it throught the chest of a Wyvern, which whilst still hooked onto his Kingdom key he swung around and flung onto a group of Shadows.

After around twenty more minutes they were rounding up and finnishing of the last of the Heartless.

"Well then, thats that done" Vanille chirped.

"Thank goodness for that, I'm exhausted" Elizabeth said panting.

"Aye, but I wonder, what could've drawn such a number of monsters here" Gibbs said placing his sword back in its sheath.

"Hmmm I think it's because these shadow globs have just built up in darkness, and they were unoticed by our scanners for quite a while. Oh well at least now we've found them and can destroy them before anymore Heartless can show up" Jack concluded.

"Yeah you guys head home, me and Jack'll clear up here" Vanille said gesturing the others away with a smile.

"You guys sure, We can help if you want?" Selphie said.

"Nah go on guys you go ahead this wont take us too long" Jack said and him and Vanille waved at them as they walked back to Traverse Town.

"Great now we can go home and eat" Peter said doing loop-de-loops in the air.

"Well anyway great work today guys, despite that there were way more Heartless than usual, we did it!" Selphie said patting Gibbs and Sora on the backs.

"I just want a bottle of rum now to end the night nicely" Gibbs said his eyes lighting up at the thought, whilst Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. The five of them began to laugh, until a horrid and foul noise rang through the bitter dark night.

"EEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!" And they all spun round immediatly to see Vanille be struck away by the colossal black arm of a Darkside Heartless that stood at least over 20 feet tall, with tentacle like hair, a giant heart shaped hole in its chest and creepy yellow eyes.

Vanille was sent hurtling away, her rod flying from her hand as she hit the ground with an almighty thud. Jack dodged another punch from the Heartless and was about to blast a Fire spell until much to his suprise he was sent flying across the wasteland .

As they got closer they saw that Jack had been punched away by a second Darkside that was emerging from the ground, and a third one could be seen rising as well.

Sora and the other ran to engage them immediatley however he was shocked when he heard Selphie scream as she was balsted away by a dark blast that came from the hole in the darksides chest.

Sora immediatly ran over to her deflecting another blast with his Keyblade, he use a potion on her as well as casting an Aerora sheild around her, before he darted off to try and take down the humungous Heartless.

He arrived in time to see Elizabeth barely able to block a dark blast with her sword and when a fist came at her from the side Sora moved just in time to block it.

"Arrgh thanks.. Sora" She said as she lowered her sword. A shadow appeared over her face and Sora looked up to see a Darkside with its fist raised high in the air and surrounded in dark energy.

Sora gasped as the fist plummeted towards them and both riased and crossed their weapons over each others to block the punch.

Much to their suprise they were pulled away at the last possible moment, by Vanille's rod. Vanille herself was panting and had blood running down her face from a cut on her forehead.

"You guys alright?" She panted.

"Yes but Vanille your bleeding" Elizabeth said running towards her a potion already in hand.

"I'll be alright, I just need a minute and I'll flatten these guys" She said as Elizabeth rubbed the potion on her wounds.

"How?" Sora asked.

"You'll see" She replied and as she walked forward and placed her hand on her left thigh.

Sora watched her intently until he heard a voice from behind him.

"Guys" Peter Pan said as he flew over Jack and Gibbs were behind him dodging the assaults of a Darkside whilst the other two were closing in on them.

"Hecat- UUUNGH" Vanille began until she was once again slammed away by another Darkside and she lay motionless on the ground. The darkside was about to strike again until with perfect timing Selphie had leapt in front of her, the aero sheild still active and taken the worst of the blow.

She quickly picked up Vanille and leapt away before they could strike again.

Elizabeth and Gibbs had ran forward, dodging the punches and dark blast of one of the giant monsters and began slashing and hacking at its legs, before they lit up a series of explosives and threw them at the Darksides face, running as fast as they could.

They got away just enough to avoid the blast and the Darksides face was alight as it staggered back and fadded away.

The joy didn't last long as Sora was struck himself with a massive fist that sent a stinging agony through his body. He tumbled and fell upon the floor, And lifted his head enough to see Peter and Selphie fall to the floor next to him.

He heaved himself up and saw that Jack was sheilding a still unconcious Vanille and a semi-concious Elizabeth and Gibbs, and was now forced to his knees as two Darksides were wearing away at his sheild.

Sora gasped in shock when he saw the third Darkside rematerialise. He had mere moments to react before a dark blast was fired at him from the revived giant and was sent hurtling backwards even more as his face landed in the dirt.

He was able to lift his head and looked around to see the Darkside headed towards him, the motionless figures of his friends on the floor and he could see cracks appear in Jacks sheild.

"N-no, I.. wont.. give up" Sora panted as he forced himself up with his Keyblade for support. He staggered upright and with his Keyblade held firmly in hand Charged towards his oponnent.

He was moments from striking the Darkside and it him when he felt a surge of energy course through him, a weight lifted of his shoulders and a scarlet light enveloped him.

The light cleared and upon instinct Sora swung both his arms forward, much to his suprise he never collided with a fist or anything else, and when he opened his eyes was shocked to see two Keyblades held out in front of him, his Kingdom Key and...

"The Sleeping Lion...?" He said as he beheld the whitish grey Keyblade in his formerly empty hand. He looked down and noticed that his cloths had all turned bright red with white markings on them, and that his crown necklace was glowing in a similar scarlet light.

He turned his head to see the Darkside fall apart into two halfs, each half fading seconds later. Sora landed and felt power course through him, he smiled and with incredible speed, dashed towards the remaining two giants and without knowing, he leapt an incredible height so that he was even higher than the Darksides reach.

He dove down with bright red static jumping up and down his arms and Keyblades and sliced one of their arms of. The moment he landed he leapt up again but this time dashed passed the Darkside slicing through it legs and making it collapse on the floor.

He ended it by hurling his Sleeping Lion at it so that it struck it in its face and it dissolved into smoke.

His honed reflexes allowed him to rotate in mid-air in time to block a punch from the last Darkside with his Kingdom Key. He was suprisingly blasted away by a dark blast and was able to shrug the attack of before he reached the ground and picked up his Sleeping Lion.

He charged for ward again leaping into the air and extended both of his Keyblades to his sides and rotated around as fast as he could, he turned on his side and like a fan sliced right down the middle of the darkside landing on his feet as both sides of the Darkside landed on either side of him before fading away into nothingness.

Very quickly Sora turned and ran towards the shadow globs, hurling both of his Keyblades at them destroying two of the three whilst he slammed his fist into the remaining one and all three vanished simultaniously.

He summoned both of his Keyblades back to him and the scarlet light enveloped him again. The rush of power left his body and the Sleeping Lion vanished. He staggered forwards to his friends, only of which Gibbs and Jack were standing.

But before he could reach them, his eyes began to close and unconciousness took over him, he never even felt his face hit the dirt.

* * *

><p>Foooof! Told ya it was a doozy, hope it didn't get to tedious and your all aenjoying the cameos from various Disney and FF characters and if you dont know who any of them are= Google images them :3<p>

Next Time: Sora gets some new threadzzz.


	10. LK LH: A New Look

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 9: A New Look

Hellooooo again guys, only a short chapter for the moment but I hope you enjoy this :)  
>I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney.<p>

* * *

><p>Sora heard the mumbleing of several voices above him, and his eyes slowly opened were he saw the oulines of five people standing over him.<p>

"Look he's wakin' up yo" Sora heard as his eyes turned to see the tanned face of Wakka looking down at him.

"Hey Sora, are ya feelin' okay?" the high pitched voice of King Mickey asked and Sora turned his head to see the big round ears and large eyes of the King also looking down at him.

Sora sat up and rubbed his head and he saw that Riku, Aerith and Leon were sat around him as well.

"Uhh.. what happened?" Sora asked as he began to recall the events of his mission.

"You kicked ass is what happened" Riku grinned, earning a slight laugh from Aerith and Leon.

"You unlocked your Valor form, I think is what happened" King Mickey informed.

"After using it you passed out and the other's bought you home" Leon said whilst standing up and looking out of a window, it was now Sora realised he was in his bedroom.

"You were bought to your room by Vanille and Gibbs, and Aerith was here healing you" Riku informed.

"Are the other's okay?" Sora asked immediatley afterwards.

"Yeah they're fine brudda, Vanille bought you here and got fixed up and all Gibbs needed was a drink. The worst hit were Selphie and Peter but they're in the hospital wing, and Elizabeth refuses to leave them alone" Wakka said patting Sora gently on the shoulder, who in turn let out a sigh of releif.

"Thank God for that, I was just worrying about getting out alive from that" Sora said as he stretched his arms.

"Well we had no idea how difficult that mission would be, Darkside's hardly ever appear in Traverse Town let alone in groups of three" King Mickey said hoping down from his seat and stood in the doorway.

"I've got stuff to do but I'll see ya later Sora, Until then just relax and have something to eat okay?" He said before he turned around and left.

For a while there was a silence after the King left, and Sora just sat fiddling with his crown necklace as he remembered what he was sure it had done the night before and helped him defeat the giant Heartless.

The silence was broken by Wakka who cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Right then I think its time Sora had something to eat, ya?"

"I agree, Sora go and get some food and have a shower, Me and Leon have work to do anyway" Aerith said calmly as she followed Leon, who gave a nod to Sora, out of the door.

Sora took Aeriths advice and got changed into some casual cloths, Riku and Wakka waited for him outside whilst he did and went with him down to the kitchen.

Whilst walking down they reminised about old times on Destiny Islands, about there sparring matches and pranks they'd pull on each other, the laughter warmed them and by the time they reached the kitchen they were all smiles.

As they entered they were met by Kairi, Rinoa and Mulan who were having coffee and giggling happily. Meanwhile on the far side of the kitchen sat Vaan, Terra and Esmerelda.

The moment the three boys enetered they were greeted with smiles from all three girls. Kairi immediatly ran up and embraced the three teens before guiding them to sit down.

No sooner had Sora sat down had Rinoa placed a plate of toast and beans in front of him and rubbed him on the back.

"We've heard all about you, Sora and what you did yesterday" She beamed as she returned to her seat.

"Speaking of which when did you guys get back?" Riku directed towards Kairi and Rinoa.

"'Couple of hours ago, I think, why when did you get back?" Kairi asked him back.

"Some time early in the morning, ya?" Wakka said whilst looking at Riku for reassurance, who nodded in return.

"By the way Kairi, Master Yen Sid and the King says he wants you and me to start training him in drive forms, today" Riku said to Kairi who was nibbling on a bagel.

Sora's eyebrow cocked up as he heard the question and leaned across the table to ask a question that was plauging his mind.

"Would someone tell me what drive forms are exactly?" Sora asked seeing as how he'd heard the term used many times now. He looked to Kairi and Riku for an answer and was suprised when it was Mulan who answered.

"Its a transformation were your abilities are increased, normally in a specific area, and you are able to dual weild Keyblades" She informed as she took a bite out of a slice of toast.

"Like the one you transformed into last night, that was Valor Form, which increses your Keyblade combat abilities to its peak, increasing you power about tenfold" Kairi added and Sora's mouth dropped in shock at the thought of such power.

"But, its interesting that it randomly activated with you, as me and Kairi had to awaken it inside oursleves through practice and training" Riku informed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sora quizzed panicking slightly.

"No, but you need special cloths to help you change into drive forms, and to maintain it and harness it. It seems your necklace had some sort of influence in your power emerging last night" Riku answered.

"Yeah from what Master Yen Sid said its because you didn't have the necessary clothing to control it that you passed out so quick and it only lasted all of ten minutes" Rinoa said with a raised eyebrow and picked a chunk of muffin into her mouth.

Sora took a big bite of toast before asking his next question.

"So what other drive forms are there?"

"Well there's Wisdom form which increases your magic powers beyond beleif..." Kairi began and Sora's mind flashed back to the Gummi ship and Riku's powerful Thundara spell,"... however its not very close-combat suitable. And then there's Limit form which increases your physical capabilites to superhuman levels, like your strength and speed, you can fly and jump incredible heights too" Kairi finnished and Sora was fascinated by the topic.

"And then there's Master form, which amplifies both of your magic and Keyblade skills, thought neither as powerful individualy in Valor or Wisdom forms..." Riku began.

"And then, Master Yen Sid theorises there's one more form, one that combines the powers of the other four with even greater power" Kairi finished and Sora could tell from her eyes that she was just as fascinated by it as he was.

"Who else can access these drive forms besides us three?" Sora quizzed again.

"Well the King can, we beleive he's very close to acheiving the last form, and has mastery over all the others, ummm... Donald and Goofy can, but they prefer to stick to their specialties, so Donald prefers Wisdom form to Valor and vise versa with Goofy" Kairi said before sipping her coffee.

Sora smiled warmly at how powerful Donald and Goofy had become and felt more determined than ever to reach new levels of strength and reach their level.

He slammed his hands on to the table and stood up with a huge smile on his face.

"Then lets get going, I want to start my training as soon as possible!"

Riku and Kairi looked at each other and smiled, whilst Rinoa, Mulan and Wakka giggled at him, he drew the attention of Vaan, Terra and Esmerelda who smiled at him before returning to their conversation.

"Easy Sora. First eat and then you can start your training" Riku said gesturing him down.

Sora did as he was told and speedily ate his food and drank his milk and was about to get up to leave until Kairi spoke up.

"Wait a minute Sora, first you need to get the right cloths before your training can begin" Kairi said and as Sora was about to ask how, she predicted this and answered for him.

"Go to the third floor and see Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, their in charge of our combat costumes, they create spare paires and fix the ones that get roughed up, with their magic they'll be able to make it in minutes" She informed and the moment she finnished Sora ran out the door excitment in his steps.

He ran down the hall until he came across an elevator and made his way up to the third floor. He ran down the halls and asked a rather flustered and suprised Daisy were he could find the three fairies, she directed him and told him room number F and he thanked her before running onwards.

He skidded to a halt when he finally found the room he was looking for.

He gently knocked the door and awaited a reply. It was only a moment before he heard a rather kindly old voice ask him to enter.

He opened and peered round the door to see three fairies of all shapes and sizes look at him from their tea table.

"Oh please do come in dear" the tallest and skinniest of them said. Sora timidly entered and spoke.

"Hello I'm Sora and I was hoping I could..."

"Oh my! So your Sora? Master Yen Sid speaks very highly of you" A kindly fairy dressed in red said as she hovered over to him.

She was followed by the thinner fairy who was dressed in green and a shorter more portly fairy dressed entirly in blue.

The three of them circled around him for a moment before introducing themselves.

"Oh how rude of us allow us to intriduce ourselves, Im Flora." The fairy in red announced.  
>"Im Fauna" The fairy in green said with a soft smile.<br>"And Im Merryweather" the fairy in blue greeted before they floated away from him and lined themselves in a row.

"Your here for your drive form cloths, right?" The Merryweather asked and Sora nodded in responce.

"Well then if you'll just stand over there by that mirror and we'll take your measurements dear"

Sora did as he was told and stood over by a large oval mirror. With a whip of their wands the fairy's had bought several tape measures to life.

Whilst he was being measured and the fairies took notes down Sora observed the room around him. It was a perfectly circular room that reflected the Fairies tastes and influence, It had a brick red ceiling, pale green walls and a dark blue carpet, with random bits of furniture having red, green or blue decorations.

In one part of the room Sora could see a series of cupboards and wardrobes with various bits of material hanging out of the draws whilst in the centre was the hovering circular table the fairies had been sat around before.

He was snapped back to reality when he felt something constrict around his waist and run down his back, it was the tape measures moving independantly whilst Flora took down notes, Sora looked and saw that Fauna was gathering a variety of materials most likely to be used to create his cloths, whilst Merryweather had, much to Sora's suprise, his old cloths that he'd worn in his previous adventures but were much to small for him now.

"Right then that should be all I need" Flora hummed as she checked her notes one last time and whipped out her wand.

"Sora dear, if you wouldn't mind facing the mirror?" Fauna asked kindly whilst she levitated a variety of fabrics over.

"Oh! yeah, sure" Sora complied a little unsure as of what was going to happen. He turned around and saw in the mirror the three fairies busy at work behind him.

"There that'll do it" Merryweather beamed as she magically moved Sora's old cloths onto him and much to Sora's suprise they were a perfect fit on him.

"Right then now for the extra materials necessary" Flora said as she and the other two fairies whipped over several peices of materials.

With a wave of their wands the materials shrunk and turned into little balls of red, green and blue light and with another flick of the wands darted towards Sora and crashed into him in an explosion of light and glitter.

When Sora opened his eyes and looked in the mirror he saw that his clothing was very different, He had several belts across his body, two on his shoulders and two more around his waist that criss crossed over and connected to two large pouches on either side of his waist. His hoodie and pants had changed too, his pants now came past his knees and his hoodie stopped just short of his waist.  
>He noticed he had armour on his shoulders too with more armour on the knuckles of his gloves, which had also changed so that there were straps cris-crossing over them. He soon noticed that his jumpsuit was no longer a jumpsuit anymore and had in fact been divided into seperate pants and a shirt.<br>His shoes were larger as well, with the noticeable difference of them having a large zipper going right down the middle and had larger toplines coming up to his shins and thick soles. His crown chain that had once rested on his waist was now embedded into the belt around his waist and his crown necklace rested in its usual place on Sora's chest, next to his heart.

He looked at it in amazement, that they had managed to transform his cloths this much in such a short time.

"That looks wonderful Sora" Fauna chirped as she admired her and her friends handiwork.

"Oh it most certainly does, Now then to decide on colours" Flora said looking at him in thought.

"Make it blue" Merryweather chanted and with a flick of her wand a ray of blue energy struck Sora transforming every aspect of his clothing into varying shades of blue. Flora pouted and glared at Marryweather.

"Make it red" she said and a ray of red energy flew over this time making Sora's clothing varying shades of red. Merryweather reacted much the same way Flora had before and huffed and puffed before firing another ray of blue magic turning Sora's clothes blue again.

The red and blue fairies continued this for several minutes whilst Fauna shook her head in dismay.

"Oh dear not this again" She mummbled as she held her head in her hand.

"Look can you please just decide, I'd really like to get going" Sora snapped becoming impatient himself.

The two arguing fairies halted their arguing with Fauna's intervention.

"All right girls on three" Flora began as she, Fauna and Merryweather faced Sora, wands held high and aimed at him, "One.. Two.. Three" and with that several rays of light simoultaniously shot from the ends of the fairies wands and struck Sora.

After a light of every colour of the spectrum faded Sora looked in the mirror and was pleased with what he saw.

His hoodie, gloves and pants had become jet black with white lining, his shoes had swapped their colour scheme being mostly black with yellow tops. The belts on his shoulders and waist were yellow as were some of the straps on his gloves, the others being white. His shirt was a navy blue as was the decoration on his pants with red fabric making the shirts pockets, as were the pouches on his waist which had black straps criss-crossing over them.  
>The armour on his shoulders and gloves were a dark silver whilst his crown necklace still maintained its light silver colour.<p>

"Wow!" Sora gasped as he turned to look at himself in the mirror, ecstatic about his new outfit.

"Oh my! It looks wonderful" Fauna sighed.

"Marvelous" Merryweather beamed.

"Yes Sora you do look very handsome and brave" Flora complimented before hovering over.

"Now Sora we need to explain to you the abilities of your new cloths" Flora began. Sora nodded and listened intently.

"With these new cloths you'll be able to enter drive forms, forms which accentuate your powers to amazing levels, this is because of a magical metal lined into the fabric, and the same metal on your shoulders and gloves" Merryweather began.

"But it doesn't feel heavy" Sora said feeling his new cloths.

"That's because its a wonderous magic metal, its light as a feather and as tough as armour, so your cloths have less chance of being damaged in battle" Fauna said still admiring her work.

"Indeed Sora, the metal in your cloths is a unique metal that allows you to enter drive forms by helping you to control and harness the power you posses in your heart. This metal brings it out and causes it to transform you into a more powerful form" Flora said in amazement.

"Not only that but your necklace seems to be made of the same metal, hence why you able to transform into your Valor form without these cloths, without this metal its impossible to acheive drive forms" Merryweather continued.

"Finally Sora, a nice added feature is that the pouches on either side of your pants have the same spell on them as Merlins bag" Fauna tweeted and Sora's mind flashed back to the first time he met Merlin who pulled out an entire house worth of furniture from one little bag.

"This will allow you to carry dozens of object with you out on the feild and not hinder you with the need to carry several bags or pockets, every other member of the resistence carries a bag with the same spell on it" Flora said as she pulled several objects out of a tiny red purse to prove her point.

"Well I think thats it Sora, I hope these cloths will be helpful to you" Merryweather said summoning a plate of biscuits to eat.

Sora beamed brightly at them and pulled the three fairies into a tight hug, they seemed scared at first but soon hugged back.

"Thank you ladies, so much" He said before releasing them and waving good bye and headed for the door, his mind spinning with excitment at the thought of showing everyone his new cloths and trying them out for the first time.

The fairies smiled and waved back until Sora was out the door.

"Such a sweet boy" Fauna said happily.

"He's going to put up a great fight against ol' Maleficent" Merryweather smirked.

"Yes he is isn't he? In fact now that I think about it he reminds me a lot of him" Flora said absent mindedly as what Fauna and Meryweather had said took her mind back to over a decade earlier.

* * *

><p>Well I can't beleive it took nine chapters but it finally happened, Sora got his KH2 attire yaaay! I hope you guys dont mind my explanation of how Drive forms work, I had to tweak it abit to make it easier to explain and write about but yeah I'm hopin' this is okay for you.<p>

Not a very exciting chapter I know but Iv'e already begun work on the next one and I gotta tell ya, it looking to me mighty long and action packed so keep a keen eye open.

Puh-Leeeaaase R&R, I dont care if its good, bad or only five words, just so long as i know what you all think :) Peace out, until next time, TheMightyMarvelite Phoenix.

Next time: Sora begins his Drive training with Riku and Kairi.


	11. LK LH: With Valor and Wisdom

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 10: With Valor and Wisdom

Hope you guys are ready for this chaptercause its packed with action as Sora goes head to head with Riku and Kairi! Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to R&R and lets me know what ya thinks.

This chapter is sponsered by McDonalds: Im Lovin It.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney related. Or McDonalds.

* * *

><p>After obtaining his impressive new attire Sora ran back to the kitchen as fast as he could and met with Kairi and Riku in the kitchen were he was wolf whistled by Yuffie and Rikku who had must have arrived in his absence. Mulan, Rinoa and Vanille began eyeing him up and down and whispering, whilst Wakka, Vaan and Aladdin high fived him.<p>

Kairi and Riku looked him up and down before guiding him out of the kitchen.

"So what do you guys think?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Very cool Sora" Riku said, grinning to himself at how hyper Sora was.

"Sexy" Kairi jested earning a shocked look from Sora and Riku, she seemed to realise what she said and after a somewhat awkward silence she timidly said, "...I was kidding".

Riku chuckled and Kairi began to luagh as well, Sora smiled but was confused, he wasn't sure if should be insulted or not. The three continued walking down the hallway, joking and laughing as the remembered their games and 'adventures' on their island homes, times which now seemed so long ago.

They took an elevator to one of the top twenty floors marked with a key, and stopped on the 6th floor, the same floor that Sora had trained with Tifa on a few days ago.

Riku unlocked the door to room 2 and the three of them entered, Sora was very nervous and was a little annoyed that Riku and Kairi weren't.

Upon entering, the room lit up and was about the same size as the room he trained with Tifa in, however the layout was very different and somewhat familiar.

On the ground were multiple and varying levels of platforms and barrels sat a-top them, he smiled to himself when he realised why it was so familiar.

"Was this room based on the training arena of someone who goes by the name Phi..oh right" Sora began cheerily until he remembered that Phil had passed on, his tone becoming somber.

Riku and Kairi looked down in sadness and Kairi began to rub her arm to comfort herself. Riku eventually broke the tension.

"Yeah, this room was built as an homage to him, in fact we had it in room two because of that habit he had" Riku said smiling warmly at Sora.

"Oh yeah," Sora remembered and tried to do a gruff voice like Phil's ",Two words kid: Never. Give. Up". The poor impression made Kairi erupt with laughter and it only took a moment for Sora to follow, even Riku started to laugh louder than usual.

As Sora's head fell back from laughing he stopped when he looked up on the ceiling he saw that there was a huge image of Phil smiling with his arms folded carved into a huge golden circle. The image made Sora smile as he thought about his past meetings with the trainer of heroes.

"Glad to see he's still here to watch over my progress" Sora said warmly but quietly.

"Of course, we've paid tribute to everyone who has passed or been taken by the darkness" Riku said placing a hand on Sora's shoulder and looking up at the image himself.

"We have a Gummie ship named after Commodore Norrington, and monuments to all the others around the town so people will never forget them" Kairi added placing one of her hands on Sora's arm and looking up at the monument too.

The three eventually broke out of their memories and began to get ready for the training.

"Right then Sora, are you ready?" Riku asked once they were in position.

Sora and Riku were stood on level, podium like platforms on opposite sides of the room to each other, whilst Kairi stood below, arms folded and readu to observe them.

"So, what do we do?" Sora asked preparing a battle stance and summoning his Keyblade.

"We have to force that power out of you like before, so you transform into your Valor form or a drive form emerges, so for that to happen... we fight" Riku smirked a cocky smirk and in a flash of darkness summoned his Way to the Dawn "Oh and.. no magic" he added.

Riku leapt at Sora and swung he Keyblade down, it was such an obvious move and Sora was easily able to block it from below with his own Keyblade. Much to his suprise Riku pulled his Keyblade off an leaned back so his feet sweapt under and kicked Sora in the chest.

Sora was knocked of the podium, but as he fell hooked his Keyblade into it and, with much force, swung himself back up to Riku's level and began hurling his Keyblade at Riku, who was able to deflect it with his own. Sora summoned it back and hurled it again several times, each time it was blocked by Riku who staggered back with each strike.

Deciding to catch him of guard Sora hurled his Kingdom Key again though this time not at Riku but the podium beneath him.

It worked and as the podium was smashed apart, Riku was shocked and had to backflip of of the crumbling podium, he saw Sora's shadow on the platforms beneath him and rotated just in time to block Sora's attack from above, similar to Riku's first attack. Riku pushed the Keyblade back and kicked up at Sora who was sent flying and fell onto a platform.

Riku himself landed on a higher platform and spoke down to Sora to provoke him.

"Nice moves Sora..." Riku called down still smirking "But not good enough" He heard the same voice whisper behind him a mere moment later.

Sora spun and ducked just in time to avoid a thrust from Riku's Way to the Dawn. He rolled backwards and off of the podium turning in mid air ready to land. Much to his shock though he felt himself grabbed by the hood and spun around then thrown into the side of a platform with a slam that made him grunt in pain.

He forced himself up though, and gripping the wall as hard as he could stood himself on the side of the wall so that he was stood horizontal with the ground, he held his head back and saw Riku rushing towards him again. Sora retaliated by holding his Keyblade above his head, however it was not pointed at Riku but at the ground instead and as he pushed of against the wall, he rotated as fast as he could so he spun around with his Keyblade like a fan.

Amongst his whirring vision he caught glimpses of Riku's silver hair and heard him grunt several times as he felt his Kingdom Key strike him.

Sora was again shocked when his spinning came to a sudden stop. He peered up and saw that Riku had thrust his Way to the Dawn at just the right moment to block his Kingdom Key from rotating in its direction. Able to predict his next attack Sora was able to block a kick from Riku's right foot with his right hand. By locking the teeth of his Kingdom Key with the teeth of Riku's Way to the Dawn, and grabbing his ankle was able to thrust himself towards Riku with his legs stretched in front of him and kick Riku in the stomach.

Riku gasped as he fell to the ground but was able to flip in the air and land on his feet. A few seconds later Sora landed across from him.

"What's the matter Riku? Had enough?" Sora taunted his Keyblade resting on his shoulder. Riku stood up and smiled at him, his Way to the Dawn held by his side.

"Hunh! Get ready Sora, no more holding back" Riku smirked and dashed forward at Sora who was grinning himself. Riku struck from the right with his Way to the Dawn and Sora sucessfully parried it, after that Riku swung his weapon back underneath Sora's Kingdom Key barely missing Sora's stomach, he responded by thrusting it forward which Sora was able to side step and swing at Riku who sucessfully dodged by ducking, Sora responded by slamming the Kingdom Key down on Riku's exposed back.

Riku's reflexes alerted him just in time for him to place one hand on the floor and heave his body above him and block the swipe with his Way to the Dawn, and with his legs being the only free part he kicked out against Sora, who was knocked backwards. Before he could recover Riku flipped back onto his feet and swung his Keyblade on face level with Sora who ducked and thrusted his Keyblade forward, which Riku side stepped.

Riku gasped when he felt Sora's fist hit his stomach and had to shake of the attack if he was to react before Sora could strike again so he stabbed his Keyblade down which just skimmed Sora's shoulder and leapt in the air and over Sora before his next attack.

As Sora stood up and spun around he was hit in the face by the flat side of Riku's Way to the Dawn and after he'd spun round from the blow was kicked in the back by Riku and fell to the floor.

Sora however had let this happen and lay flat on the ground listening to Riku's footsteps, when he thought they were close enough, with as much of his strength and speed as he could muster, he heaved himself of the ground and pushed himself into the air and slashed his Keyblade at an unsuspecting Riku who stepped back just in time so that the teeth of the Kingdom Key just skimmed his nose and cut several strands of silver hair.

Sora landed and charged forward swinging his Keyblade from left to right, Riku dodging each attack and was just about able to dodge in time when Sora had flipped the Keyblade over and used an underarm swing.

Sora then flipped his wrist back around and swung his Kingdom Key again only for it to be parried by Riku's Way to the Dawn, Sora then launched his free fist which was caught by Riku and finally launched a kick that hit Riku in the ribs and sent him spinning.

Riku recovered and was able to block another swing from Sora who swung again with Riku being able to block once more, Sora swung several more times with only one being able to break through Riku's defence.

Riku, after deflecting another blow, swung his Keyblade and just like he'd hoped Sora had ducked to dodge it, having forseen this he raised his knee so that it hit Sora on the head and then extended the knee and kicked Sora away, as Sora toppled backwards he was able to slash Sora on the shoulder and blood trickled from the wound.

"RIKU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Kairi yelled from a distance.

"This is the quickest way" Riku said whilst Sora regained his stance, panting.

"Your being to rough with him" Kairi said after she had ran up to them and began healing Sora.

"This is how you and me did it, besides I have to exhaust him remember, to draw out that power" Riku said with a look of guilt on his face.

"Don't worry Kairi, I'll be fine, I can take this" Sora said stopping Kairi's healing spell and standing up smilling, but Kairi didn't seem convinced.

"Just.. be careful" She mummbled before hoping down again.

"So are you ready to go again Sora?" Riku asked with a serious expression.

"You bet, and you'd better be ready..." Sora began until Riku heard the same voice behind him, "...Riku".

Riku gasped in suprise as Sora mirrored his earlier move and wasn't fast enough to turn as Sora had already stabbed his Keyblade into Riku's arm.

Riku chuckled at first not seeming to mind that his blood was running down his arm and tugged the teeth out as he hoped several meter's away.

Sora smirked back and gripped his Kingdom Key tightly as the two friends charged forward at each other.

They battled for what felt like hours, not resting or stoping to eat, they kept slugging away at each other and both soon discovered their strength in this battle; Riku had stronger blows, but Sora was faster.

They battled to their limits, each fairly bloodied up by now as the sound of grunts and their Keyblades clanging, rang through the air, each showing expert skill and challanging each other to break their boundaries.

"Argh" Sora said as he was knocked back and fell to the floor, backwards rolling and leaping immediatley after in time to dodge a downwards stabb from Riku.

Sora was gasping for breath now, the sting of his injuries and sweating brow were a sign that his strength was waneing whilst Riku seemed unfased despite multiple inguries on his arms, a gash on his cheek and a slash on his torso. Sora inspected himself and saw he himself had several severe wounds. He felt a cut on the back of his head and a stab wound through his other shoulder, also the back of one of his legs had been cut making it painful to land from jumps.

Sora forced himself upright and began to engage Riku again.

He charged forward his mind analysing Riku's stance and preparing for every kind of maneuver Riku could make against him. He leapt slightly as he swung his Keyblade across.

It was too obvious a move and Riku easily parried it. Sora acted fast and swung again although this time his attack clashed with Riku's own swing and energy sparked between them.

The two attacked, their blades clashing again and there was another burst of power that shocked them into falling over.

They heaved themselves up and once again charged at each other, they clashed in midair with Sora blocking Riku's downward slash, he pushed the Way to the Dawn away with his Kingdom Key and whilst they were out at their sides quickly swung their weapons back, clanging and crashing as they fell back towards the ground.

Riku took advantage of one of Sora's swings much to his shock by turning on his side slightly and blocking his Kingdom Key with his foot, Then with incredible speed and strength Riku curled his knee around it so it was caught in between his thigh and calf and pulled himself over so he was above Sora. He then slammed his free foot down onto Sora's gaping face, whilst uncirling his leg and then kicking himself into the air off of Sora's face kicking him down into a barrel.

Sora landed with a horrific crunch beneath him and screamed in agony as he felt his leg crack and he screamed in pain. He lifted his head and out of the couner of his eye saw Kairi's pink dress, and knew she was coming towards him.

"Nu..No don't. I can do this" He grunted, pulling himself up and staggering to his feet, and Kairi stooped in her steps and he wasn't stood for long as Riku dove down his Keyblade ready to slash down.

Sora reacted just in time and held his Kingdom Key above him, supporting the other end with his other hand and blocked the attack as the force of it crushed down on him and forced him to his knee's.

Riku had forced him down so the Kingdom Key was inches from touching Sora's nose, and Sora could feel the sweat and blood run down the side of his face, and stared up at Riku intently who was looking back at him with an icy smile.

"Come on Sora, I thought you were stronger than that" He said quietly and cooly as he leaned in closer so he was stareing Sora right in his blue eyes.

Sora felt something fill him a feeling of determination and desire to surpass Riku, to prove himself worthy of being able to weild the Keyblade and protect those he loves.

Then... he felt it, a rush of power that coursed through him and burst outwards in a flash of scarlet light.

Riku's eyes widenned and he hopped back, barely in time to dodge a serious swing of two crossing Keyblades that slashed his wrist and stomach and he choked as he skidded to a stop and collapsed on his knees.

The scarlet light came towards him and before he could react he had been knocked across the room and crashed into the wall creating a dent in it.

Riku dropped to the floor gasping for breath. After several seconds he forced himself up despite that every sinue of his body was aching in pain and the blood on his hand made holding his Keyblade slippery.

Sora was stood in front of him, his cloths a burning colour of red, his jacket had turned completely red except for the lining whilst his shirt had turned black whilst the majority of his pants were also red with a dagger like shape running down the sides of the leg and his shoes had changed colour, the black parts becoming red and the yellow parts becoming black, with the added effect of a sunset orange static jumping up and down his body and Keyblades, The Kingdom Key and Sleeping Lion in hand.

Sora grasped them loosley, swiveling them around between his fingers as he was embracing his new power, his injuries healed and a massive grin appeared on his face as he enjoyed the exciting feeling of his Valor form. It felt different from before it felt... complete.

Riku was facing him now, grinning as blood spilled from his cut and swelling lip.

"You did it" Riku said clutching his arm.

"We did it Riku" Sora nodded.

"Right.. now I can do this!" Riku yelled and a flash of scarlet enveloped him.

Sora knew what was coming and crossed his Keyblades over in time to block a frontal assault from cold grey Keyblade that Sora himself knew well: the Metal Chocobo Keyblade. Riku's cloths had taken on the same colouring and dagger patterns as Sora's had with his wounds erased from existence.

Whilst his Keyblades were blocking it he saw Riku's Way to the Dawn coming round from the side, and pushed Riku's Metal Chocobo back whilst using his now free weapon to block his Way to th Dawn, crimson static sparking between the two of them, they immeditaly swivveled their weapons back around and began trying to strike each other, their blades often clashing in mid swing.

They were faster, stronger and more determined than before and were darting aroud the arena like crimson blurs, and did so for about twenty minutes until Sora felt his power leave him and raised his Keyblade in front of him to block Riku's cross slash.

Sora dropped to the ground with a thud and Riku soon landed next to him still in his Valor form.

"How long did he maintain it Kairi?" Riku asked as he pulled Sora up smiling.

"Twenty three, twenty two minutes I think" Kairi said running up to them and patting Sora on the back.

"Is that good?" Sora asked rubbing his head.

"Good? Thats great Sora, you almost beat Riku, his was twenty seven minutes" Kairi chirped.

"Ha ha. How long did you hold yours Kairi?" Sora quizzed.

"Only like thirteen minutes, but Goofy! Woah! He held it for a full three hours on his first try, whilst the King lasted about forty eight minutes I think" She said excitedly. Sora's eyes widened in wonder when he heard Goofy's record.

"Come on Sora! Again! We have to get it up to a least a couple of hours, Goofy can hold it for thirty five hours now and the King an entire day" Riku exclaimed as he walked across the room and turned when several feet away.

"Just draw upon your power Sora, feel it in your Heart and unleash it" Kairi said before skipping away.

Sora did as she advised and closed his eyes, to his suprise it was easier than he thought and he felt the power envelop him again.

He darted towards Riku and the two clashed again, Keyblades held firmly in hand as red sparks flew and podiums and pillars were sliced in half and shattered as they stormed across the arena, Sora ocassionally knocking barrels in Riku's direction to distract him and catch him of guard, whilst Riku did the same with chunks of the arena.

After several hours of intense training Sora and Riku trained until Sora was able to maintain Valor form for five hours total whilst Riku could hold it for eight.

The two stopped and bowed laughing as they patted each other on the back and saw what a mess they'd made of the training arena.

Kairi met the both of them and hugged them before high fiving them both.

"Wow that was some intense stuff you guys! That was tough. That was like 11 hours of training" she chirped as she handed each of them a bottle of water and a towel.

"I know I'm exhausted" Sora panted as he walked towards the door. He was suprised however when he felt his hood being tugged back.

"Your not finnished yet Sora" Kairi said cheekily as she let go of his hood.

"But Kairi it's gotta be like eight pm, time for food" Sora said clutching his stomach.

"You still need to master your Wisdom form, remember? And you already unlocked it during your Valor training so this shouldn't take as long" She said and Sora remembered she was right.

His mind flashed back to one of the last hours he spent in combat with Riku, when instead of being wrapped in a red light he was wrapped in a royal blue light that lasted for all of thirty seconds before it faded away.

"So lets begin then" Kairi said beaming at Sora as she stepped onto the platform, and in a shinning wave her Destiny's Embrace appeared in her hand. Sora shrugged as he followed her on. Riku meanwhilst stood back snacking on a bag of potato chips and an apple which was like torture to Sora.

"Now then, it seems you've just touched the surface of your Wisdom form but because you were focusing on Valor form it was supressed so lets see if we can bring it out" She grinned and pointed her Keyblade at him and cast a Fira spell.

Sora summoned his Kingdom Key and rolled out of the way, and was suprised when he saw that Kairi had leapt up in the air above him and cast a Blizarra spell down at him.

Sora leapt backwards as the spell froze in a spikey iceberg on the feild. He decided to retaliate and cast Water at her firing a bullet like blast.

Kairi cart-wheelled out of the way as the water smashed into the wall, she countered with a Thundara spell and Sora rolled out of the way just in time to avoid its painful sting. He didn't have long though as he was almost hit by a series of icicles fired from the end of the Destiny's Embrace like a machine gun, with Sora trying to escape their range whilst deflecting the ones that almost hit with his Keyblade.

He skidded to a stop when he realised it was no use and turned whilst still blocking icicles.

"Stone" he chanted and a wall of stone erupted out of the ground and bought him some cover. He could still feel the icicles pinning themselves into it.

"Stone" He heard Kairi say and then giggle, and soon found out why when a stone pillar crashed into him like a battering ram from his own stone wall and sent him slamming into a higher platform.

He recovered in time to dodge a second battering ram that also erupted from his stone wall.

He leapt into the air were Kairi tried shooting him down with icicles again, however this time Sora had enough time to cast an Aerora spell which deflected and shattered the icicles upon impact.

Sora then dove down to try and get closer to her but once again she flipped out of the way casting a powerful Thundara as she did which crashed into Sora's veil of air and made it vanish.

Sora ran towards her as fast as he could, his Keyblade held ready and he swung out to strike her. Sora had made a mistake though; he had underestimated her she had easily leapt over the swing so she was face to face with Sora as she turned upside down in the air, landing on her her feet and swivelling around as the end of her Destiny's Embrace was glowing with a blue hue and frosty ice particles.

"Blizzaga" She cast and as she swung her Keyblade a colossal arc of ice was released so that it extended to the far end of the room and crashed into the wall causing them to freeze up with only Sora's speed and reflexes stopping him from being caught in its icy trail.

Sora gulped as he looked at her and realised he had to stop seeing her as the once gentle and sweet girl he used to know because now she was that and much more.

He pointed his Kingdom Key at her and cast Magnera so that a vortex of red, green, purple and grey energy emitted from a silvery orb, appeared and began to tug the former Blizaga spell toward it and scattering shards of ice everywere as it was ripped apart by the magnetic vortex.

"Very clever Sora but now I get rough" She snickered as she raised her Keyblade again.

"That, before wasn't rough?" Sora asked beaming at her holding, his own Keyblade at the ready. She smiled cockily at him before she replied...

"Nuh-uh. Stonega" She chanted and several dozen spiked pillars erupted from the stone arena beneath them and Sora leapt out of the way of one at just the right moment to avoid being stabbed.

He landed against another spike and kicked of from it so he dove towards Kairi, who was shocked by the sudden strike, she turned around holding her Keyblade flat against her body as Sora's Kayblade struck her so that Sora's attack literally rolled of her as he passed her.

Sora immediatly spun around with his Keyblade outstretched and it was blocked and deflected by Kairi, who with her free hand launched a Blizzard spell at him which Sora just swerved in time to avoid.

Pulling his Keyblade away form Kairi's he used his free hand to cast a Fire spell which (as he had hoped) Kairi had leapt to dodge and then with his Kingdom Key he cast a Thunder spell that flashed down and crashed into Kairi who gave a squeal of pain before she fell to the floor.

Sora panicked and in his panic he ran up too and leant down next to her.

"Oh my.. Kairi I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He asked as he held her head.

"I'm just fine Sora" She said with as much energy as before and stopped her Keyblade a few inches short of his chest.

"Wartera" She uttered and she sprang up out of Sora's hands as a massive orb of water formed around him began to drown him, it must have been around twelve feet in diameter and radius and Sora gasped in astonishment at how he was fooled by Kairi.

"Don't feel you have to hold back Sora, I mean it would help me if you did, but don't" He heard from her muffled voice through the water which distorted her image.

Thinking fast Sora cast a Stone spell to make a small earth spike erupt and puncture the bubble of water which popped likea balloon and water went flying everywhere.

He looked around to see Kairi had vanished and not daring to stand in one place too long began to run around and look for her, and a glimpse of her pink dress and crimson hair.

He turned in time to block a direct attack from her from behind and whilst his Kingdom Key was blocking a downwards slash from her Destiny's Embrace, she shoved her free hand forward so it was cm's from Sora's face and muttered...

"Thunder"

Sora hopped back just in time to evade a lightning strike, and was literally shocked when he was struck again and then again and again. He groaned in pain as he tried to ignore the hurt, he eventually found the strength to move and soon found he was being followed by the spell with lightning bolts dropping wherever he went and he tried to outrun them.

It was to no avail so deciding it was time to counter, Sora spun around and with a nervous gulp swung his Keyblade just as it was about to strike sending it flying and crashing into an earth spike, making it crumble.

He smiled to himself and did it again though this time he aimed it at an unsuspecting Kairi who hopped out of the way just in time. She laughed as she distanced herself from him and pointed her Keyblade at him again.

"Flare" she chanted and Sora was astonished as a huge mass of black, purple and vivid red energy formed on the end and launched itself outwards from the end of the Destiny's Embrace.

Sora gasped as he panicked on how to dodge it and simply had no choice but to point his Kingdom Key outwards for a counter cast.

Kairi tilted her head as she saw her Flare spell envelop Sora and burn a crater into the arena wondering how Sora had planned to escape it.

The smoke from the blast cleared and embers still hovered in the air and between the streams of smoke Kairi saw that Sora had cast a Reflaga dome around him that had withstood the blast and kept Sora safe.

He smirked at her but was shocked when he saw her vanish in a blur of white.

"You're in for it now" He heard her whisper behind him as she held the teeth of her Destiny's Embrace to his throat.

"How..?" Sora began trying to by time for him to think of a plan to escape.

"The Warp spell" She said calmly. She then kicked him so he went slamming into his own barrier and then delivered a series of slashes to Sora's back as he cried out in pain before she delivered several more kicks to the the new wounds.

Sora swung his Keyblade around in anguish to get the pain to stop and Kairi staggered back at the other end of the barrier were she ducked just in time to doge a direct thrust from Sora's Kingdom Key and was suprised when she found a Fire spell cascade down on her.

She warped outside of Sora's Reflaga barrier whilst cradling a badly burned arm and her dress and trainers had been singed. She looked at Sora through the dome of glass hexagons and aimed her Keyblade at it.

"Water" she muttered and much to Sora's shock his Barrier began to fill with water and was already up to his shins, he glanced upwards and saw that Kairi had a spell brewing and ready to launch.

She had him trapped, whilst his Reflaga barrier kept him safe from Kairi's attacks, he'd drown soon. However if he lowered his barrier to escape the water he'd be struck by a spell and was confused as to what to do.

He panicked and using quick wit he cast a Stop spell to slow the water down. His mind frantically thought of a way out. He came up with a plan but using such spells in quick succession would be quite tireing.

Deciding he had no choice and the water was already up to his chest, he cast a Stone spell so that a peice of the destroyed stone arena went flying towards Kairi and much to Sora's annoyance without even looking she deflected it to one side with her burned arm.

Sora was panicking now as the water was up to his throat. He began to cast spells in a panic and cast a Thunder spell over Kairi who side stepped it as it struck whilst still focusing on Sora.

He formulated a new idea and cast Thunder again, and as expected Kairi side stepped it again, thought this time Sora had set the spell so that when it landed it sent out a burst of electricity. It worked and a blasted Kairi lowered her Keyblade as she staggered back in pain.

Sora took his chance and lowered his barrier just as the water came past his eyes and cast several balls of Fira in Kairi's direction, whilst simoultaniously casting Cure on his back and Haste upon himself and ran away from were he had been trapped.

Kairi looked up in time to cart-wheel and flip around to dodge the Fira blasts, and by the time she looked up Sora had vanished.

She decided to draw him out through intimidation tactics and with a great amount of effort and power cast a powerful Blizzaga spell that shot forward and covered the arena in ice with huge spikes of ice forming as they hit the earth spikes and platforms.

The ploy worked and moments later Sora had dropped out from behind a podium, Kairi decided to strike again and cast a Thundara spell to come crashing down on him.

Sora rolled through the air dodging the bolt and kicked off from one of the frozen earth pillars, dodgeing a second bolt that shattered said pillar.

He landed on the ground his leg nearly slipping on the ice, making his Haste spell inefective as if he tried to run he would have fell. So thinking fast he instead cast a Stop spell on Kairi and she was locked in a time prison as four green diamonds apeared around her and an energy feild trapped her were she stood.

Sora used a majority of his power in melting the ice and used Firaga to summon a massive amount of flames and with his Keyblade conducting them, whipped them around the arena and they were so intense that they not only melted the ice but evaporated the water as well.

When he was sure he had dispereced all the ice with great force he hurled the colossal flame in Kairi's direction.

The flames landed with a massive crash, so much so that they radiated outwards as a wave when they crashed into her and set most of the arena on fire.

"Watch it Sora!" He heard Riku call out from behind him and saw that he had just ran away from the blast.

Sora nodded to him and lowered his Keyblade as the effort of such an immense attack had exhausted him and without his focus the flames vanished. He bent over with his hands on his knees and panted for breath, sweat running down his face and his back hurting, he began to cast Cure on himself to finnish his earlier attempt.

"Watera" He heard the familiar voice of Kairi utter and his head shot up to see a blast of water smash into him and slam him into a pillar.

He felt the weight of the water lift off of him and saw that Kairi was now pointing her Keyblade at the ground and the room filled with water.

Sora looked over at Riku who had already erected a Reflect barrier. Water filled the room faster and faster and despite that it was rising Kairi stayed standing on top of the water whilst Sora was in it up to his neck.

Deciding to mimic her he was able to use his magic to stand up on the water so he was level with her and held his Keyblade at the ready.

The room had filled up until there was only 10 feet between the water and the ceiling and Kairi and Sora stood looking at each other from across the bobbing water.

Kairi winked at him and as quick as a flash had appeared in midair in front of him and swung her Destiny's Embrace down at him.

Sora deflected it and whilst Kairi dropped she kept her Keyblade locked with Sora's and dropped to the floor whilst trying to ankle sweep him and trip him up, Sora reacted in time to hop over her leg and push her Keyblade off.

He lept over Kairi much the same way she had him earlier and struck her on the shoulder after he missed her head, and Kairi still on the floor tossed her Keyblade into the air above her, Sora just swerving in time so that it only scathed is ribs.

She then placed both hands on the flowing sea beneath her and heaved her legs over her head and wrapped them around Sora's waist and with great force and effort flipped herself over so Sora was facing the opposite direction and she was upright, she unlocked her legs and kicked him down into the water whilst grabbing her Destiny's Embrace which was now falling. She dove and stabbed him in his back as he sank into the 'sea'.

Kairi pulled her Keyblade out and hoped back as Sora burst out of the water and charged towards her, his slash having enough force to knock her back despite her attempts to block it, and tackled her so she fell into the sea, he grabbed her by a leg and flipped himself over and slammed her into the water with a smack.

Kairi used her free leg to kick Sora's hand that was holding her and spun herself back into a standing position, then with a swing from her Keyblade to the left, a wave of water followed it and crashed into Sora from the right.

Before Sora could recover from the blow, she manipulated the water with her Destiny's Embrace to extract several jets of water from the 'sea' and with a simple flick of her Keyblade they slammed and crashed into Sora, one after the other, not giving him a chance to escape as they crashed and slammed into him and knocked him around.

He didn't have the strength to fight back, not after his previous fire spell and when he noticed that the water had momentarily stopped he looked up and saw Kairi above him, Keyblade raised and she slammed it down upon him wilst two pillars of water erupted next to him on either side and crashed down upon him dragging him into the vast volume of water below as he felt Kairi's blade leave a wound in his chest.

Kairi landed on the water and panted for breath at the effort she used to entrap Sora. She dipped the end of her Destiny's Embrace in the water and chanted,

"Blizzard" and as she did the ice spell spread from her Keyblade and froze the entire body of water beneath her into a giant block of ice.

Moments later a pillar of fire erupted out of the far end of the room and Riku hopped out of it and walked over to her.

"And you accused me of being too rough" He said bluntly.

"Shut up, Iv'e not even used my strongest combos yet" She said, playfully nudging him.

"I never tried to drown him" Riku retorted nudging her back.

"What about that time when we were seven?" Kairi quipped with a raised eyebrow. Riku stood thinking for a moment before he replied.

"Oh Yeah! Okay my bad, but I never froze him, or kicked him when he had a cut" Riku jested.

"No, but you did once hang him upside down from a tree for nearly an hour" She retorted with a grin.

The two began to laugh and lifted their heads up as they laughed out loud.

"Oh" Kairi suddenly said and stopped laughing.

"What?" Riku said with a curious look.

"I'd step back if I were you, he's not done yet" Kairi grinned as she looked down at the ice.

Riku followed her gaze and saw a bright orange glow through the ice.

"Jump!" Kairi shouted and the two jumped back as a massive pillar of flame burst through the ice and melting a mojority of it so the arena was flooded again, except most of the water had been evaporated by the flames so the water was only neck high of the ground with several 'icebergs' floating in the water.

The flames cleared and a royal blue light shone and reflected off of the icebergs. The light faded and revealed Sora in a new attire, His cloths were a deep shade of royal blue, his shoes were blue and black and the straps on his cloths were now blue as well, his shirt was black with grey pockets and hoodie was the same royal blue with blue flame patterns on the black sleeves, it was the same with his pants, blue and black with a blue flame pattern at the base of his pant legs.

Also in addition to his Kingdom Key he was also weilding the Spellbinder Keyblade, a blue weapon that excelled in magic particuarly.

Kairi beamed at him and congratulated him from afar.

"Excellent Sora, you've acheived your Wisdom form, Now I hope you're ready, cause now it really gets tough" She said calmly as she raised her Destiny's Embrace above her head and gripped the handle with both hands. She pulled it down in front of her, a blue light radiating outwards as she did so and by the time it had cleared Sora's eyes widened when he saw she also weilded the Fairy Harp, a short green Keyblade that bolstered magical powers greatly.

Her clothing had also changed, her dress becoming a brilliant shade of light and dark blues whilst her white top became black as did the purple of her shoes, the belts around her waist and hood stayed black, whilst a frilly semi see-through second skirt hung from the base of her pink dress and came down to her knees with a gap in it for her legs to move freely.

The two nodded to each other before hovering towards each other, Wisdom form giving them the power to hover several inches off of the surface of the water and much like Valor Form had healed their wounds, the gash in Sora's shoulder and back completely healed whilst Kairi's burned arm had healed to.

Sora struck first and unleashed a scythe of wind in Kairi's direction. She hopped over it and whilst in the air pointed her Destiny's Embrace at Sora which began to fire pale blue bullets of compressed magic energy that exploded when they struck Sora and made him stagger back.

Kairi landed beside him and flipping her Fairy Harp over into a reversed grip she spun around in an attempts to cut Sora, who blocked her strike with a Reflect barrier which he had 'detonate' a second later sending out a burst of light that struck Kairi and knocked her flying.

She was able to roll with the attack though and began blasting him with her Destiny's Embrace again.

Sora dodged and launched a Blizzard spell which was so powerful Sora almost mistook it for a Blizzaga spell. It created a huge arch of ice across the room and Kairi had leapt out of the way again.

She landed on an iceberg and continued to pelt him with magic bullets, which Sora again evaded. He looked over and saw she was pointing her Fairy Harp into the air and static sparked around it, Sora gasped and leapt as high as he could into the air.

The bolt only just missed him and luckily too, Sora realised she planned to use the watery terain to increase the conductivity of the electricity and the bolt would have been incredible painful if he'd been standing in the water.

He flipped around in the air and pointed his Spellbinder at her and concentrated on forming a sphere of energy on the end of it.

After dodging several more attacks from Kairi, both bullets and elemental, he cast Haste and leapt so he was a few feet of her in a matter of seconds and pointed his Spellbinder at her and unleashed all of the compressed magic into a colossal blast that destroyed the iceberge Kairi was stood on and most of the ice arc Sora had made earlier and crashed into the far end of the room.

The beam thinned out and faded and Sora was shocked when Kairi appeared a few meters away from him with only a damaged arm and a deep gash on her forehead which already had the healing green light of a Cure spell patching them up.

She smiled icily at him before she flicked her Fairy Harp that caused several 'tentacles' of water to arise out of the water and bind themselves around him. With another flick they were frozen and Sora was trapped into place, his legs, arms and body bound.

Kairi then proceeded to toss her Fairy Harp high into the air, and placed her Destiny's Embrace in an unusual position, so that the handle was at the top of her head and the shaft was in front of her face and the end of the Keyblade was facing the ground. She placed her hand on the part of the shaft just below her chin and smiled at Sora in a sinister way.

"Holy" she uttered and a light that seemed beyond white appeared before were her hand was placed and seemed to be gathering in power. Seconds later the light projected outwards in a burst that enveloped Sora and sent him smashing throught the wall of the room and through the wall of the second one.

Kairi raised her hand and captured her Fairy Harp as she bought her Destiny's Embrace to her side and tried to see through the dust cloud and rubble of the destroyed walls, and cracks could be seen amongst what looked like glass and Kairi sighed when she realised she'd broken the defensive barriers inside the room.

She waited intently whilst Riku stepped forward.

The two held their breaths as they continued to watch through the clouds and mess.

Eventually a batterd and bloodied Sora stagered through, dragging his feet and panting for breath.

A blue light shone as his Wisdom form faded and he fell only to be caught by Riku who bought him over to Kairi who began to heal him.

"That... hurt" Sora mumbled as he lay flat on the ground as Kairi reabsorbed the water whilst healing him.

"I told her she was being rough" Riku said smugly whilst repairing the wall, most likely with earth magic.

"Sorry, I kinda got carried away" She said apolagetically with wide eyes.

"Don't be... thats how I'm gonna get tougher" Sora said as his strength returned to him.

"No I should really tone it down, my spell broke throught the defensive barriers around the room, I'm over doing it" Kairi frowned again with an apolagetic tone.

"How long did I hold it for anyway?" Sora asked.

"About half an hour" Riku called over his work on the wall almost done.

"Pretty good huh?" He said looking at Kairi and rubbing her shoulder to make her feel better.

"Yeah thats really good" She smiled softly to him.

After a few more minutes of healing Sora stood up again flexing and stretching his muscles.

"You ready to go agin?" Riku asked patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am if you are" he said towards Kairi.

"Yeah but I'll go easier this time okay?" She responded with a reluctant tone.

"No, come at me like before, just don't take out the wall again, okay?" He said as he hugged her and she smiled at him as they pulled apart.

Riku had hopped back of the the arena and Kairi and Sora prepared themselves. There were simultanious flashes of blue and the two began again.

They battled feircley and weilded the elements with such power that Sora had never seen before, and Kairi was coming up with feirce combinations of elemental attacks. Sora was sure to keep her on her toes though and even managed to get some decent hits in himself.

They trained and trained well into the night until Sora was almost able to hold his Wisdom form for seven hours and he found it easier to master that Valor form.

He cried out in pain as Kairi had cast a Quake spell against him that had blasted him into the ceiling and as he fell to the floor his Wisdom form faded once more.

"You've done really well Sora, come on just one last time and then we'll stop" Kairi said beaming at him with her hands on her hips.

Sora pushed himself up and smiled at her confidently.

"This time, I'll get you for sure" He beamed back and earned a giggle from both Kairi and Riku.

"Get ready" He shouted and called upon the power of his heart once more...

...He screamed in agony as his heart felt like it would burst and something like poisonous bile fill his lungs and climb up his throat, he clutched his chest as pain stabbed its way through every fibre of his being and his body shook and writhed in agony.

He heard Kairi scream for Riku and a look of panic on her face before his eyes saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>I think you can all guess what happens next. Kairi and Riku are pushed to their limits as they strive to survive.<br>I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed and could envision the action, the songs that inspired me for the fight scenes are the following KH3DD OST Gigabyte Mantis & L'Impeto Oscuro (both great score tracks I'd advise a listen), a dubstep remix of Passion/Sanctuary and this last one is an odd one but Radioactive by Marina and the Diamonds (another great listen).

So yeah I'll get the next Chapter written and uploaded ASAP and I can promise you that what I have planned for it so far, will be action packed and exciting. Please please puh-lease R&R all opinions welcome :) Until next time TheMightyMarvelitePhoenix.


	12. LK LH: Fallen into AntiForm

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 11: Fallen into Darkness

Helllooooo faithful readers I'm back and, after a long wait and many many writers blocks, have finally written and finnished the next chapter, plus I've had exams to revise and study for plus other more personal stuff, so I apolagise for the delay and hope the chapter was worth the wait :)

When writing this chapter I listened to a lot of Evanescence for inspiration (particuarly the songs Haunted and Sweet Sacrifice) so I'm hoping it'll have a dark and slightly gothic feel to it. Also Anti Sora will be reffered to as It (spelt with a capital I) to help make it clearer and I hope it doesn't get toooo confusing.

Anywho's enough chatting and now the adventure continues :) oooh and please don't forget to R&R x)

* * *

><p>Panic flashed across Kairi's face and terror filled her thoughts and Heart as Sora began to screech in agony before her, his hands clutching his body as he twisted in pain, his baby blue eyes turning yellow and a black fluid dripping from his mouth.<p>

"RIKUUU!" She screamned over at her silver haired friend and in a sudden flash he was by her side.

By the time Kairi had turned back around to face Sora he was silent, his arms loosly by his sides whilst his head was leaning back and more of the black fluid dripped from his mouth and onto his body which was now being enveloped by the substance.

"Riku what do we do? He's entering Anti-Form" Kairi said squeemishly, her hand held up to her chest were her heart was.

"Get ready Kairi we strike as soon as his Anti-Form is complete" Riku said drawing his Way to the Dawn and preparing a stance.

"Why don't we strike him now before the transformations complete?" She asked raising her Destiny's Embrace.

"Because the transactions only half done, if we attack him now we risk..." He began only to be cut of by Kairi.

"..hurting Sora" She realised.

"Not only that but we may damage his heart if its transforming between the dark and light sides, we could end up destroying it" Riku added as he glared in Sora's direction.

"I'll attack him head on, you cover my back" Riku said and stepped in front of Kairi, his focus solely on Sora.

Kairi nodded and watched with Riku, her heart beating so frantically in panic as she was about to fight Sora.

The black goo had stopped dripping from his mouth and now his whole body was reeking with the power of darkness, the only seeable part of his face were two massive amber eyes, that were glowing even in the light of the training arena.

His face was featureless, his hair as black as shadows and his cloths had lost all features as well, except for two what looked like Heartless symbols on his shoulders and pants. His hands seemed to have transformed into claws whilst what looked like black vapours or ribbons were rising from his body and slowly twisting in the air.

He was crouching, his bright yellow eyes set upon Kairi and Riku as he cocked his head to the side like a curious animal.

In a blur he had vanished and reapeared in mid-air in front of Riku a leg raised, and before Riku could react the Anti-Sora had kicked Riku across his face and sent him flying across the room crashing into the wall so hard a crunching noise sounded and a dust cloud formed.

Kairi gasped as her eyes followed Riku into the wall and looked back barely in time to raise her Keyblade to block a downward slash from his claws.

She leapt back and watched the Anti Sora, who was just gazing around the room and flexing his body parts.

Kairi decided now was the time to strike and cast a Thunder spell upon the unsuspecting Anti Sora who was stuck and staggered back as static jumped momentarily around his body.

His head twisted around to face Kairi and upon all fours began to charge towards her like a wild beast.

He lept at her, rolling in the air as a black blur and Kairi was unsure what to do, how would he attack, with a kick? a punch? hand to hand combat was more Riku's area of expertise.

She quickly erected a Reflera barrier in time to block what turned out to be a slash from the claws, which much to her shock had peirced her Reflera barrier and were making cracks.

She lowered her barrier sending out a wave of light as she did so, knocking the Shadow Sora back and she ran forward, slashing her Keyblde and felt it cut across the Anti Sora's body.

She gagged in shock when out of the quickly fading light a black arm extended and clutched her throat and she felt the claws graze her neck.

Anti Sora stood grasping her as she chocked, his head once again, cocked to the side like a curious animal. Kairi felt the claws ever so slightly peirce deeper and blood start to be drawn from her neck. Thinking fast she began to prepare a Blizzara spell on her Keyblade.

Before she could stab him though he had been kicked in the face and sent tumbling across the room dropping Kairi who landed on her knees.

She grabbed a hand that had been placed in fornt of her and was pulled up by Riku, his hair all messy with patches of dirt and rubble on him, whilst blood ran down the side of his face, two gashes on his cheek and forehead.

"You okay?" He asked whilst he stared in 'Sora's' direction.

"Yeah, just.. scared" She replied timidly as she began to heal his wounds.

"We really can't hold back now Kairi" Riku said sternly.

"I know, even though he doesn't have a Keyblade its still a Drive Form" She said as she mustered up her courage and started looking herself for her possessed friend.

"There he is" Riku muttered silently and Kairi followed his gaze, it took a moment but indeed she did soon see his big yellow eyes glowing and slowly maneuvering closer.

Kairi clutched her Keyblade tightly as she prepared herself for battle once more.

The Anti Sora began to charge and had It's claws drawn, vapours of dark energy drifting behind It.

Not hesitating Kairi launched her earlier prepared Blizarra spell in an arch, so a crescent shape of ice spread across the room.

Both Kairi and Riku were suprised when It avoided the spell by leaping thirty feet into the air almost at ceiling height and then did a nose dive straight towards them.

The two hopped out of the way in time to avoid the impact but were both suprised when what seemed to be two Anti Sora's appeared, one in front of them each.

Both acted fast and swung their Keyblades, their slashes missing however and Kairi suddenly felt a painful kick to her back and saw that Riku too had been kicked in the back by an Anti Sora and the two crashed into each other.

Kairi was able to turn her head just enough to see two giant black shoes come towards her and Riku, one foot each slamming into their faces and knocking them down.

Kairi fell flat on the floor, and as she pushed herself up saw that Riku had launched a bolt of dark energy at the corupted Sora.

The Anti Sora was able to dodge it and was swiftly beat by the rapid movements of Riku who was able to parry it's attacks and land a few of his own, casting a Fira spell point blank upon the seemingly suprised Anti Sora.

The creature fell backwards in pain and, fell once again when It was sliced by Riku across the torso, and fell to Its knees with smoke rising from Its body.

Riku was about to land a final downwards blow to Its head but before he could the Anti Sora had melted into the ground, like the Shadow Heartless, and a pool of darkness appeared underneath Riku. A black claw emerged out the pool and latched itself into Riku's ankle, blood seeped into the fabric of his pants whilst a foot emerged in front of Riku and kicked him high into the air.

The 'Sora' emerged from the pool and jumped into the air after Riku claws stretched before It so thay stabbed into Riku's chest. The Anti Sora then flipped them around so that Riku was beneath It. It pulled Its claws out of Riku and slammed Its foot down so Riku dropped to the ground like a brick, hitting it with such force that he dented the ground.

Kairi stood and watched in horror as her best friends were battleing and was too afraid to move, she couldn't hurt Sora and was scared Riku had... No! She wouldn't let herself think like that and called upon all the courage in her Heart and charged towards 'Sora' as he was about to drop and orb of dark energy on Riku.

She Warped forward and appeared behind the Anti Sora, able to deal several attacks to its back and after hooking her Keyblade into Its back, ducked and tripped It up with her leg, grabbing It by the arm and with, her Destiny's Embrace still hooked in, flung It around and up into the air.

He had dropped the dark orb though, but Kairi was fast enough to cast a Reflaga spell.

The orb struck the barrier and released a gigantic burst of dark power that was so strong it forced the barrier into the ground, indenting it much like Riku had before and Kairi grunted as she felt the force of it against her hands. Nonetheless the sheild held and by the time the darkness of the attack had disapated, Shadow Sora was already nose-diving towards them again

Kairi was quick to react and had cast a Magnera spell above him so that the It was tugged back and spiralled around the silvery orb at the centre of the spell.

She cast another right next to her previous Magnera spell so that the Heartless Sora was caught between them and pulled apart by the spells.

She leant down and began to heal Riku and she could feel the darkness that had seeped through his wounds, she looked up an through her barrier saw the possesed Sora being tugged at Its limbs and could hear the snaps of broken bones.

Riku groaned as he stood back up and saw Kairi's work, resummoning his Way to the Dawn.

"Ready?" Kairi asked looking at him and he gave her a gentle nod as they both prepared themselves for a tag team attack.

Kairi lowered her barrier and the two simoultaniously hurled their Keyblades at the suspended dark shape, immediatley after casting spells, Kairi casting Blizzara and Riku a Fira spell so that seconds after their Keyblades struck, Anti Sora was bombarded with the elements of fire and ice.

There was an explosion of energy in the air as Kairi resummoned her Keyblade, as did Riku, and the two looked up in suspence hoping that the assault had been enough to bring their friend back to the light.

Kairi released a breath as she felt herself tugged around and was shocked when she saw Riku's form fall backwards on the floor next to her.

It didn't take her long to realise what had happened, Dark Sora had clearly survived the magical assault and dove down to attack them again, Riku had saved her by quickly whipping her behind him so his body had taken the attack and sheilded her.

Kairi began to cry as blood ran from Riku's desperatly panting chest, and feeling determination and anger fill her heart she spun around and swung her Destiny's Embrace several times at the Shadow Sora, who was able to dodge most of her attacks until she flipped her Keyblade into a reverse grip and jabbed the Possesed Sora in It's chest, casting a point blank Waterga spell immediatly afterwards that sent It flying and slamming into the far wall of the room with such force that the room shook.

She then proceeded to point her Keyblade in the direction it had been blasted and unleashed a gigantic Firaga fireball that flung across the room like a cannonball crashing into the spot were Anti Sora was and exploding upon impact in a wave of fire.

As she expected It had mannaged to survive her attack and was already darting towards her. It melted into the ground a few moments later and made its way over.

Kairi thought fast and knowing she wouldn't be able to predict it's next move she grabbed Riku and Warped away just in time.

She reappeared in the air and cast a perfectly spherical Reflera barrier around her and placed Riku down. Much to her suprise he was already healing his own wounds with Cura whilst she decided to kneel down and help speed up his healing with her own magic.

"Thanks" He grunted as he stood up and flexed his muscles to destiffen himself.

"Are you alright now" Kairi asked concerned, her hand still glowing green in case.

"Yeah I'm fine. We have to find a way to stop him. If he gets out and into the tower, or worse, the town, his dark powers could corrupt everyone there and turn them all into Heartless" Riku said seriously, his eyes looking down trying to find the now vanished Anti Sora.

"I know Riku, but he's so powerful, even more powerful than Donald and Goofy's Anti Forms. He's so feral, and his speed is beyond anything I've ever seen before" She replied worryingly as she too scanned for It beneath them.

"We may have to use Drive Forms" Riku said looking at her with bright eyes and dipped brows, making her return the expression.

They formulated a battle plan and Kairi repeated it over and over again in her head before they were ready to descend. They nodded at each other before Kairi released the dome of hexagons around them and they fell to the floor, they landed and stood back to back circling around as they awaited the dark monster to strike.

The suspence made Kairi shudder as her eyes darted around desperatley for a flash of yellow. She was suddenly shocked into action when Riku called out her name.

She spun around and saw that It had launched Itself at Riku delivering a kick in mid air that Riku had blocked with his Way to the Dawn. As Anti Sora fell, Riku kicked out to the side striking the creature in the back. Kairi recated fast and whilst the Shadow Sora was shaking off the attack, She struck with her Destiny's Embrace several times, before casting Blizzard on Its arm to make it freeze up.

After this Kairi had struck It in the face with her Destiny's Embrace earning a slight screech of pain from the Heartless Sora as It fell backwards.

Before It could hit the floor however Riku had grabbed Its neck and thrusted his Keyblade through Its chest, so that black smoke was erupting out of the wounds.

Riku then proceeded to grab It in a headlock and grabbing the back of Its head with his previously Keyblade possesing hand and flipped Anti Sora over him slamming It headfirst into the ground with tremendous force.

Kairi proceeded to stamp her foot on the floor and as she did a pillar of stone erupted out of the ground beneath Anti Sora knocking It into the air.

Riku leapt after It pulling out of his Way to the Dawn and flipping Anti Sora over so It was facing the ceiling and delivered sevaral slashes to Its back, before stabbing It through the torso once more, and flipping them over so Riku was above It and he proceeded to stamp on Its chest and deliver a powerful punch to Its face seconds afterwards.

As Anti Sora plummeted to the ground, It showed signs of recovery so Riku responded by casting a powerful bolt of Thundaga that crashed into Anti Sora and crashed It into the ground.

Kairi had waited intently, finally deciding to attack. As Shadow Sora fell to the ground she used Stone to create and trap It in a massive stone box.

She then cast Blizzard so that several seven foot long icicles formed around the box and with a flick of her Keyblade impaled themselves through the stone box.

She hadn't finnished and not wasting any time she cast Quake so that a shock wave stormed across the arena so that the heavy walls of the box crumbled and collapsed upon its encased victim.

Kairi then relaxed herself whilst Riku did the rest. He was still in the air and fired a dark bolt from his hand so that it crashed into the rubble and then holding his Keyblade with both hands above his head. He roared as he slammed it down upon Anti Sora with so much force and power that bits of rubble were flung into the air and were scattered across the room.

Riku leapt several feet back and landed just as Kairi had run up to him.

The two leapt back a bit further just in case and waited for the dust to settle as they glared at the spot were they hoped they had defeated their possesed friend.

They both gasped as a foul force seemed to push against them and moments later, heard what sounded like a savage roar rip through the air and peirce their ears, chunks of rock sent flying as the Anti Sora emerged from the pile of rubble, revealing Itself to be the source of the noise.

This was the first time Kairi had ever seen an Anti Form display a mouth, aside from Riku's. It's mouth was a jagged, toothy opening.

Whilst finnishing It's roar and lifted Its head up so it was aimed at the ceiling and gathered a sphere of dark energy above Its mouth, pulling in the darkness from around It.

Kairi and Riku looked at each other in dismay, unsure what to do next. By the time they looked back the orb had already become several meters wide in height and diameter.

The now beastly 'Sora' lowered Its head the orb following it so it was facing Kairi and Riku and they could see several flurescent purple rings near the centre of the orb and a darker blue ball at the very centre.

They gasped as the dark power was released and stormed towards them tearing up the ground and burning the air as it did so.

Kairi erected a Reflaga dome just in time and saw that Riku had erected his Dark Sheild, that looks a lot like Reflaga but the glass like effect had a blue and purple hue.

Both of them grunted as they felt the force of the blast aginst their hands and soon began to weaken.

Kairi screamed in pain as she reached her limit and looked over to see that Riku had been forced to his knee's to keep the blast at bay.

Kairi wondered if the blast would ever end and could feel her hold on her barrier slipping and cracks appear amongst it. She heard Riku cry out and saw him blasted away and enveloped in the burst of darkness.

Soon she too fell to its immense power and her sheild shattered like glass, and she screamed in agony as the darkness enveloped her and she felt herself slam into something solid.

She was kept against the wall, The blast seemingly never ending and pain ripped through her body and made her choke up blood, she thought herself soon to be dead, until her eyes were hit by light and she flopped to the floor.

She desperatly heaved for breath and clutched her chest as she felt her skin burn. Somehow, and she had no idea how, she found the strength to push herself up and look around, she found the unconcious body of Riku a few feet away from her, his hand twitching slightly as his silver hair shone faintly through blood.

She looked around to search for the Anti Sora and quickly decided enough was enough. She called upon the power in her heart and felt new life and energy fill her as she entered her Wisdom form as regal blue light bathing the area.

She stood up with the worst of her wounds healed and proceeded to cast Cura on herself to reverse the rest of the damage.

Out of the corner of her unsuspecting blue eyes she saw the Anti Sora appear above Riku and was about to deliver a finnishing blow. She was able to Warp in front of the shadow crature and fire a point blank magic bullet into its shoulder.

The Anti Sora fell backwards and flashed away with a huge hole cut through Its shoulder that reformed and healed with darkness a few moments later.

She glared It down, this was no longer the friend she knew and had to defeat It to bring him, Sora, back into the light, She had just got him back and was not about to loose him again.

She raised her Fairy Harp which already had static jumping around at the tip and pointed it at Anti Sora a Thundara spell at the ready and she widened her eyes when Anti Sora appeared in front of her and punched her back into the wall.

She recovered just in time to see It go for the still unconcious Riku, Its claw outstretched and about to peirce his flesh and rapid fired a series of magic bullets at It before It could strike.

The possessed Sora went smashing into the floor and recovered in no time flat, appearing in front of a startled Kairi seconds later swiping Its calws.

She did a handless cartwheel out of dangers way, hopping, flipping and dancing out of the way of a series of attacks, she did a series of more acrobatic movements to dodge a few more slashes before doing a graceful spin uleashing several ribbons of air that sliced into the Anti Sora like blades.

The Anti Sora let out a slight growl as It staggered back wards and growled again after It was blasted by a Thunder spell. It darted forward at Kairi again, uleashing a series of slashes and kicks most of which she was able to dodge, however the onslught was endless and she could feel herself begining to weaken.

She was right and moments leater was hit in the face by a kick followed by a slash to her stomach and she whirled around creating a small tornado of flames as she did. The Anti Sora backed off and away from the attack, and much to Kairi's suprise was struck by a Keyblade an then punched away by a fist glowing red.

She turned her head to see Riku in his Valor form, his Way to the Dawn and re-summoned Metal Chocobo in his hands.

"Thank God you're okay" Kairi exclaimed as she ran over to and drapped an arm over him.

"We really need to end this, our bodies are to exhausted to continue doing this. If we carry on we'll both be too exhausted to carry on" He said hugging her back and turning to face a recovering Shadow Sora.

"So what's the plan?" Kairi asked breaking the hug and staring at him unsure how to beat the monster before them.

"We smash him down anyway we can and hope it's enough to wear him down and return him to normal" Riku stated rather loudly and ran towards the oncoming Hertless Sora.

Kairi gave a slight breath and nodded to herself before following Riku and she was there to witness the brutal battle between the two of them.

Using it's immense speed Anti Sora was able to land the first blow, slashing Riku across the chest and cause blood to come rushing out. Riku forced the feeling of pain away and delivered a bone shattering punch to its stomach before thrusting his Metal Chocobo through its shoulder and jamming his Way to the Dawn through its leg.

Following these attacks Riku proceeded to lean back and place his hands on the ground, locking 'Sora's' neck between his legs and heaved him over despite that It had sunk its claws into Riku's legs.

Once It was halfway over Riku let his body drop downwards were his weight was on most resulting in him lying face up to the ceiling and slamming the Anti Sora head first into the ground, whilst simoultaniously moving his feet into a position to snap It's neck as his head struck the solid floor.

Riku stood up, his muscles aching from using such an attack and pulled his Keyblades out of the seemingly defeated Sora of darkness, who was motionless for quite some time.

Riku none-the-less stood over and watching it wearily whilst Kairi waited with her Destiny's Embrace and Fairy Harp held at the ready.

Kairi blinked and she let out a small squeal of horror when she saw that the Shadow Sora had moved.

Riku was astonished too, as the Heartless version of his best friend was now facing him upside down, their eyes mere inches from each other and before Riku could think anymore the Anti Sora had latched both Its claws into Riku's shoulders and flipped him into the air, the claws still firmly hooked in and Riku was spun around and had several vicious slashes delivered to his back, before he was flung back around so he was below Anti Sora.

It pulled a claw out and held it in the air, a sphere of black power forming in Its palm which It then smashed into Riku who plummed to the floor as black vapour rose from his body.

Seconds later the Heartless Sora dove for Riku, another Sphere in hand, one that surely would have killed him. Kairi decided she had to step in and grasping both Keyblades like guns she launched a barrage of magic bullets at the descending black form, which battered and rammed It away from Riku and Kairi was able to summon a pillar of fire which she was able to blast 'Sora' into.

Much sooner than she had anticipated, It had leapt out of the pillar seemingly unscathed and darted towards her. She was startled at first but quickly raised a Keyblade and prepared a Blizzard spell.

They never met however as Riku had risen at the last minute and kicked the Anti Sora across the room and smashing into a wall.

He turned to face Kairi but spun back round a second later to elbow the lunging Shadow Sora in the face, he extended his arm out and spun around slashing across It's head leaving a deep gash, before he bought his other Keyblade around slashing It across It's torso.

As 'Sora' staggered backwards he stepped forward raising both Keyblades above his head, bringing his Way to the Dawn down first so its teeth carved a deep wound into Its shoulder and was followed moments later by his Metal Chocobo which struck at an angle near It's neck.

Anti Sora gave a howl of pain as It staggered away and crouched to the floor only for Its face to be met by Riku's foot and was flung across the room crashing into a wall yet again, though this time Riku's Metal Chocobo followed and pinned It to the wall.

In a flash Riku was in front of It and delivered several kicks before slashing away causing It to roar in pain.

Kairi had begun running after them but stopped when a cloud of seemingly black smoke enveloped the area around Riku and Anti Sora, and Kairi stood staring with wide eyes as she heard several clangs and grunts of pain from Riku, and shuddered in shock when she heard a clang and then Riku's Way to the Dawn come spinning out of the cloud a second later and clatter on the ground.

She looked back in time to see the a red and silver blur of Riku fly out of the cloud and crash into the ceiling with a giant thud before he plummeted to the floor.

Kairi looked back at the cloud and saw that Anti Sora was inhaling it back into It's body.

It cocked its head to the side and in a sudden suprise movement shoved Its head forward and opened Its jagged mouth and screeched, black rings of sound erupted from Its mouth and shattered whatever got in their way.

Kairi had whipped up a Refelera barrier which took the force of the blast, however the sound still rang through and reverberated around the inside of her sheild, making her clutch her ears in pain as it peirced them and the ghastly sound rang through her skull.

She fell back in alarm when the black figure of Shadow Sora landed on her sheild, its claws trying to peirce them and break through, Kairi smiled to herself though and lowered her sheild sending out a shockwave as light as she did so, knocking It back.

She followed up by casting Blizzard and encasing It in ice, she then proceeded to cast Stone so several spikes shot up out of the ground at an angle and punctured the ice and impaled the trapped monster.

Black spikes of shadow erupted out of from Anti Sora though, shattering the ice and destroying the ice spikes, and began to run at her on all fours.

Kairi had thought ahead and cast Stopra upon her charging target, and proceeded to cast Thundaga, immediatley afterwards she cast Stopga on the descending bolt of lightning so it was falling incredibly slowly.

She then cast Reflaga, with her Destiny's Embrace, around her almost frozen target and threw it up into the air as she released her Stopga's hold on the lighting bolt which fell and struck a mere moment before the Reflaga barrier had formed at the top.

Kairi looked on in hope as she saw the lightning fill the dome in a bright yellowish-electric blue light, and threw her Fairy Harp into the air, with both hands now free she clapped them together so that her Reflaga barrier imploded and the burst of light burst inwards, and she caught her descending Fairy Harp moments later which she held out in front of her and traced two fingers along its full length from teeth to handle as it bagan to glow a white light, and as the light from her Reflaga faded she tossed her Fairy Harp at the faint outline of Anti Sora and an even bigger explosion of light erupted upon impact.

She caught her Destiny's Embrace and launched a massive pump of water from it's tip as her Fairy Harp reappeared in her other hand seconds later.

She stared on where her series of spells had just struck and waited to see the result, she wasn't waiting for long though as she noticed a shadow appear underneath her and she jumped back to avoid a giant ten foot claw erupt out of the pool. Her eyes widened in astonishment when the claw oppened up and out of its palm leapt Anti Sora, which stabbed Its claws into Kairi's chest, drawing blood, and rolled onto Its back so Kairi was above It and then kicked up against her so she went flying upwards.

As she flipped through the air she saw the Anti Sora flip back onto its feet and jump up at her grasping her around her neck and spinning her around several time before letting go and smashing her into the ground.

Kairi gagged and squealed as she felt ribs crack and blood gush out of her mouth and run down her chin, her Fairy Harp lay beneath her as her body had crashed on and shattered the bones in her arm.

She stared up to see 'Sora' land away from her a few moments later, Its head tilted in intruige once again.

With her free hand, she erected a stone box around herself and cast Curaga on her broken bones, so that her broken arm was realtively fixed and internal damage that she had not felt before had now healed up.

She was able to stand with only minor miscomfort, some of her ribs were still cracked though and she knew she wouldn't be able to maneuver very quickly with them like that but she didn't have time to heal them, she had to get back in the fight before Anti Sora went for Riku again.

She magically whipped her Keyblades around her so that they sliced each wall of the 'box' into four peices and she opened them up so that they formed behind her like a peacock tail. She was suprised to see the Shadow Sora still there before her and, not wasting time, she flicked her Keyblades so that the slates of stone levitated from behing her back and flung towards Anti Sora.

The feral being seemingly foresaw this and was able to slice through several slates like butter whilst smashing through others with kicks, and sometimes merely hopping out of the way of others all the whilst not really moving from the spot It stood on.

Kairi bought around the stone 'ceiling' of the box which was still in one peice and with one swing of her Keyblade sent it hurtling towards Anti Sora.

As Kairi had expected It had dodged the assault and leapt above the slate of rock, and then went on to slash downwards with its claws and slice the slate into ten peices.

As It landed It's feet melted into a pool of darkness and extended at a rapid pace towards Kairi and some of the shadow extended out of the ground like spikes and extended as they got nearer and were moving too soon for Kairi to evade.

Not knowing what to do she crossed her Keyblades over in front of her whilst she turned her head and closed her eyes waiting for the multiple spikes to impale her.

She felt something warm and wet hit her cheek but never the sharp sting of the spikes through her flesh. She opened her eyes were she saw that Riku had appeared in fornt of her, the spikes punctured through his skin and his blood had splashed and landed on her.

She dashed around him and destroyed the spikes with fire magic whilst making the extended shadow receed with a light from her Destiny's Embrace.

She caught a panting Riku, who drapped an arm over her shoulder as she held him up and began to cure his injuries.

Both of them looked up at the Anti Sora which was crounching down and observing Its hands and touching Its own face.

With a jolt It stood upright and leaned Its head back and grasped the sides of its head whilst it squirmed on the spot.

The two stared on as It seemingly pulled the darkness back off of its face and Its body form change, becoming more lean and muscular whilst red vein like patterns emmerged on its clothing, outlining the muscles of the torso and running down the legs.

For a moment the two thought they'd bought Sora back but were terrified when they saw a shape try to form in one of its hands a long form, like that of a Keyblade. However it disipatted as Shadow Sora ripped a chunk of darkness off of Its face and Kairi and Riku could see his skin again.

Anti Sora lowered Its head very slowly, revealing a face, a young looking face that was almost completely identical to Sora's apart from three things; His hair, whilst in the same style, was jet black, had golden yellow eyes, and his skin was far paler, almost white.

He smiled eerily at them whilst they looked on in horror, and both were scared even more when It... He? Opened his mouth to speak. At first there was nothing and Kairi let Riku go as his wounds had healed and he was able to support himself, but very soon noises emerged.

"V..V.. Van... Ven... Mast..Xe.. Van..." It began before its eyes widened and darkness clamped around and covered his face once more.

Kairi and Riku looked at each other in confusion as to what It had tried to say and shook it off, charging towards Anti Sora whilst It was still disorientated.

Riku in a flash of Scarlet, had dashed past it slicing both blades across and making it fall to its knees before he spun around and impaled it through its chest stabing it through various parts of its body with his free Keyblade.

"Riku get back!" Kairi ordered and as soon as he was clear she used what must have been the last of her strength in this final assault, She used great a great amount of power whipping up a Tornado spell that lifted Anti Sora of its feet and went spiralling around the vortex, She proceeded to levitate stone chunks of the arena and toss them into the Tornado before summoning boulders of ice and tossing them is as well so that they would slam and crash into It.

She finnished by casting a series of Thundara bolts down into the vortex so that she had blended the elements of air, ice, earth and lightning into one final assault.

Riku appeared and gave her a nod before darting of and leaping into the Tornado. Kairi closed her eyes as she 'felt' every part of her spell and with her force of will was able to maneuver and manipulate the chunks of stone and ice to Riku's adavntage.

She opened one eyes and through the whipping winds saw Riku bounding from rock to ice to rock slicing at the spiraling and turning Anti Sora before It could react.

Riku got faster and faster until each strike looked like a scarlet line, appearing for a moment then vanishing again, until he ended it by appearing directly above Anti Sora and slamming both staticly charged Keyblades down simultaniously upon It creating a shockwave that disrupted and ended the series of spells Kairi had cast.

She fell to the floor facing down whilst using her Destiny's Embrace to support herself, and was suprised that she was still conscious with sweat dripping down her face as her eyes felt heavy.

She was startled when she heard a thud next to her and looked up to see a panting Riku.

"You think that did it?" Kairi panted, looking at the slowly fading winds of the tornado and the boulders of ice and stone drop to the floor.

"I dunno.. but when I stabbed him.. my Keyblade's started to absorb the darkness around.. his body which gives me.. an idea" He stated whilst gasping for breath.

"Whats that then?" Kairi said looking back down at the floor for even holding her head up was too much effort now.

"If I stab him again and absorb as much of his darkness as I can and then you use the pure light of Holy, I think we can cleanse him and eradicate the darkne-ooft-!" He grunted and Kairi saw him go flying across the room and skidding into the ground.

She forced herself, despite how much it ached, to move in time and dodge a stone crunching kick from Anti Sora, whose movements seemed slower and sloppy.

At least one good thing had come from that final assault; It had been despeartly weakened and was now using the last of Its dark powers to try and defeat them, however they themselves were now to weak to fight back.

Again she flipped back in time to evade another attack and flipped through the air to make a distance.

She felt an ache though as she landed and felt her ribs hurt and the power of her Wisdom form start to slip away, if she didn't strike now there would be no hope and doing the best she could launched a Blizzard spell, even doing that was too exhausting and she fell to the floor.

The Anti Sora raised its claw, with bits of darkness now seemingly melting of it and down its arm and was ready to deliver the final strike.

It never did and Kairi heard it screech in pain as Riku impaled it with his Way to the Dawn whilst his Metal Chocobo was held at its chest.

"Now Kairi whilst my Keyblades taking the darkness off of him" he called down to her.

She pushed herself up despite the incredible pain and raised her Destiny's Embrace and pointed it at the captive Anti Sora.

"Holy" She mummbled with a breath and the brilliant white light burst forth from her Keyblade and enveloped Anti Sora in its brilliant glow, Riku still behind It.

She held the blast as long as she could as the roar of the creature rang through the air and despite that her hand felt like it would fall off and her nerves felt like they were on fire she kept it going until the roar had faded, she had to bring Sora back, she just had to endure this pain and he'd be back in the light, with her.

Her hand flopped to her side and both her Keyblades vanished and blue light enveloped her once again, reverting her cloths to their usual colours and loosing the frilly cloth around her knees. She fell to the floor and was caught by Riku who had also reverted back to his normal form.

"We did it" he muttered as he held an Elixier up to Kairi's dry and bloodied lips, lifting her head to help her drink it.

She drank it down and felt some of her stregth return as she gulped down the golden liquid, pushing it away when she had the strength to support herself at least and told Riku to drink the rest.

As he did she stood up and looked out across the room, it was a complete mess, the room had been dented and battered, the arena practically non-existent and the golden memorial of Phil had several dents upon it.

She looked around and noticed a semi naked Sora lying in a foetal position, his caramel brown hair and tan skin were back, the way they should be, his tattered cloths exposing his body and as Kairi staggered towards him she pulled out a large peice cloth from the bag on her waist and placed it over him.

She began to cry at the sight of him beneath her, seemingly asleep, so vulnerable and so different to his sweet, usual self compared to the monster they had just had to fight. Riku appeared behind her and pulled her into a one armed hug and she cried briefly into his shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked after several moments through her sobs, as she looked down on him again.

"I used my Keyblades to absorb the darkness from him, but it began to enter my body and would have bought 'him' out if I'd continued, thats why I let your Holy spell hit me, not only to eradicate the darkness around him, but destroy the darkness I was absorbing as well, instead of it festering and building up inside me" he explained as he rubbed her arm to comfort her.

"Look at him, I can't even begin to imagine what he must have felt, to be taken over by so much dark power" Kairi said whipeing her tears away.

"We have him back now, and we can finally put him to bed" Riku tried to comfort her.

"Oh My! What on earth happen..." They heard a high pitched and worried voice behind them say and turned to see the figure of King Mickey behind them, with Master Yen Sid, Lightning, Hercules and Merlin behind him.

They all met up with Sora in Riku's arms, Hercules took Sora from him and with Lightning took him down to the hospital wing.

Kairi stared on as Sora was taken out of the room, worrying for him and was only bought back to reality after Yen Sid had transported the five of them to his office.

His room was one Kairi had been in only a few times, but it stayed the same none the less, a perfectly circular room with a pale cream carpet and golden brown walls with various stuffed bookshelves and cabinets around the room.  
>At The centre of the room was a long rectangular wooden table with a variety of books and ancient looking objects on it and at the table in a tall wooden chair, with his usual stern expression was Yen Sid, and behind him Kairi could see out of his star and moon shaped windows, the faint glow of Traverse Town and the stars of the night sky.<p>

Mickey stood against the wall whilst Merlin disapeared into a room to Yen Sids right.

"So tell me exactly what happened" Yen Sid said calmly staring at both Kairi and Riku in a way that made Kairi gulp nervously. She didn't know were to begin and couldn't look Yen Sid or even King Mickey directly in the eyes.

Fortunatley Riku had stepped in. He explained about all the training they'd done about how Sora had mastered and acomplished his Valor and Wisdom forms, then how he'd suddenly morphed and twisted into his Anti Form, and had brutally battled them placing them near death many times, How the boy who looked like Sora had emerged and what he had uttered.

Kairi, who had hardly spoken at all at this point, had noticed a sudden shift in both King Mickey and Master Yen Sids posture with the mention of the boys appearence and she immediatley knew something wasn't right.

Riku finnished explaining how he had absorbed the darkness from him and Kairi had expelled it with a Holy spell that was empowered by the pure light of her Heart.

They finished and were bought warm cups of tea and slices of bread to eat and four chairs were whipped up for them to sit on by Merlin.

They went over the events once more, and discussed in depth the power of Sora's Anti Form before Yen Sid came to a final conclusion.

"Hmmm all I can say is that it's miraculous that Sora didn't enter his Anti Form sooner, to have sucessfully transformed into Valor and Wisdom form that many times and not force the dark reserves of his Heart to the surface shows he has great potential for them" He explained as he stroked his chin and was looking through a book.

"But why was it so powerful? I mean, Sora does have incredible power both at his disposal and locked away, but for it to have taken two accomplished Keyblade weilders in Wisdom and Valor form to take 'im down in Anti Form, which uses no strategy of intelligence in battle, just don't seem right" Mickey squeaked reflecting his Masters pose.

"I agree, both Donald and Goofy's Anti Forms were particuarly powerful, but nothing we couldn't subdue or outwhit with a combination of spells and strikes" Riku said leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling of the room.

"It does pose quite a troublesome dilema. Sora does have great potential and as Riku and Kairi explained can enter his drive forms many times without his darkness emerging, but for it to be beyond the usual power scale.. its baffleing" Merlin thought with a quizzical look, as he stroked his beard.

"Well cosidering the sheer amount of darkness that was used in your battle I'm hoping he won't ever enter an Anti Form that volatile again" Yen Sid looking up from his book and writing something down on a peice of paper.

After sitting silently and listening to the discussion Kairi finally cleared her throat and asked the question that had been plauging her mind the most.

"What's going to happen now?" She asked timidly her eyes wide with sorrow as she looked around the room. Master Yen Sid looked at her for a moment and then gave her a warm smile.

"Nothing bad I promise you. For now he will rest for a few days before he continues his Drive Form training.." Every one whipped their heads around at this and looked at each other nervously.

"Although from now on King Mickey will be there with you to observe him and help conrtol him, just in case it happens again, although I severly doubt it will" Yen Sid finnished and stood up and walked to one of his windows.

Kairi gave out an internal sigh of release and looked down to blink away a tear, as a huge weight of releif was lifted of her shoulders.

"Go now. Rest. Regain your strength. Merlin would you be so kind as to take them down to the Medical Ward?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yes of course Yen Sid. Come now, we need to get you checked out" Merlin said standing up and whipping the chairs away with his wand.

"Mickey I would like to speak to you concerning Sora's training as well as... Other matters" Yen Sid said as he turned to face his pupil.

Kairi looked over at Riku with an anxious expression and he mirrored it back to her.

They could say no more as they arrived and were ushered of to seperate beds were they were scanned, healed and fed until they were ready for sleep.

The last thing Kairi thought of as sleep took her was Sora smiling at her, telling her everything will be okay...

* * *

><p>Aaaaand Ta-Daaaa! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the action was exciting and awesome, I based a lot of the Anti Sora's movements and attacks on Demon Fox Naruto, as it seemed to fit the feral nature of the Anti form that I wanted to create, and I hope you all noticed the special cameo in between their fight ;)<br>I apologise if this chapter got confusing, but I didn't want to keep writing Shadow Sora or Anti Sora ect. so I refered to Anti Sora as= 'It' to save time :p

Anywayses please R&R all thoughts and opinions welcome and I hope you keep reading, Peace.

Next Time: The Aftermath: Kairi and Riku visit Sora, whilst his training continues, and Kairi and Riku are assigned new missions.


	13. LK LH: One to Protect

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 12: One to protect

Here it is guys after months and months of nothingness I am here to proudly announce that your patience has been rewarded with three (what I'm hoping you'll find) emotional and action packed chapters including the two after this one, so don't forget to check those out, here you go anyways hope you all Enjoy don't 4get to R&R ;)

* * *

><p>Riku let out a sigh as his teal eyes looked down onto Sora's sleeping form, It had been over a day now since his Anti-form transformation and had devestated the training area, and Sora had not awoken since the incident.<p>

He looked around at the rest of the medical wing, which was almost empty except for Vaan who lay with a broken leg nearby, a blue blob of fur that was Stitch curled up on another bed, whilst Kairi lay asleep further away, her crimson hair noticable on the white sheets, and the unconcious blond boy who was always there.

"How's he doing?" He suddenly heard a high pitched voice say and turned to see Queen Minnie approaching him, and he immediatley bowed his head before responding.

"I'm not sure, He just... just wont wake up" Riku mummbled sadly as he returned to staring at Sora, who's chest kept rising and dipping slowly.

"Give it time Riku, he has a strong heart, he'll wake soon" She smiled warmly and rubbed him on the shoulder, and he gave her a weak smile as a thank you.

"Ollete could you just take down Sora's data please?" Minnie asked kindly before she walked over to Vaan.

The young emerald eyed girl skipped over with a warm air around her as she prepared a pen and checkboard.

"Okay lets have a look, breathing: steady, Heartrate: a little slow, we'll check that in a moment, brain activity is normal..." she checked as she scribbled down notes on the board, but Riku just ignored her and stared at Sora.

"Right then, just need to check his blood pressure..." She began and proceeded to take a device out of her pocket which pricked Sora's skin and took out some blood.

"Hmmm its dropping a little we need to sort that out too" Olette chirped and scribbled more information down. She placed a cotton bud over the needle hole and asked Riku to hold it down, Riku did as he was told but still he could only stare at Sora.

"Right one last thing" She said and her hand began to glow a pale pink colour and she ran her hand over Sora's chest and the rest of his body.

"Hmmm his ribs are setting nicely..." Riku gripped the bottom of his jacket tightly as he blamed himself for putting Sora in this state, Olette seemed to notice this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and saw her smiling warmly at him.

"Riku its not your fault you know? All that darkness had to get out somehow" She said and she called over to Daisy at the main desk, and whilst Riku appreciated what she was trying to say, he didn't like, he didn't like other people, especially himself, thinking of Sora as dark in anyway, because he wasn't. He was his best friend, he had been since before Riku could even remember.

"Ms. Duck, would you mind fetching Riku something to eat?" Olette called and the purple dressed duck hopped out of her seat and into another room.

Riku muttered a thank you whilst Olette returned to her scan.

"No fractures, no traces of darkness, no blood clots.. he's all good except for his heart rate and blood pressure" Olette finished and patted Riku one more time before skipping away.

Riku didn't move, he couldn't and in all honesty he didn't want to move, he couldn't leave Sora, not again. They'd been seperated for so long and Riku felt in debt to Sora, his best friend who never gave up on him when he fell to darkness, his best friend who bought him back to the light and saved his life from the dark.

He had no idea how much time passed and jolted in shock when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see the oceanic eyes of Kairi looking at him, dressed in a white dressing gown and fluffy slippers on her feet. She hugged him tightly before she sat on the opposite side of the bed and stared at his moniter breifly before speaking.

"You havn't eaten your snack" Kairi said timidly gesturing towards the sandwhich that had been made for him.

"I'm not hungry" Riku uttered only giving said snack a glance.

"How are you Riku?"

"Angry, nervous, angry" he said miserably and he looked up at Kairi, who looked at him with a sorrow face.

"I can't believe I let this happen, I can't believe I couldn't protect him.. or you" Riku said shaking his head at himself.

"Riku, what happened was beyond your control, you couldn't have prevented what happened and without you this place probabley wouldn't even be standing" Kairi said leaning over the bed and rubbing Riku's bandaged hand.

"But I..." He began until he felt Kairi's grip on his hand tighten and he stared straight into her eyes, which showed a seriousness Riku rarely saw.

"No buts, this was something beyond our help, the point is you suceeded, we suceeded, were all alive, everyones safe and because of what we faced all of us will become stronger and so will our love for each other" Kairi finnished and her expression was now sincere and hopeful, and it made Riku feel that way.

"Yeah your right I suppose... I hate that" He chuckled as he shook his head at her, he did hate it when she was right because she always rubbed it in.

"It has been happening quite a lot lately" she said smugly, whilst Riku shook his head at her "What? Thats how we work your the muscle I'm the brains" She giggled.

"Hey thats not fair that makes me sound like some dumbass muscled minion" Riku with a raised eyebrow at Kairi who was still giggling.

"Yeah he should be less than that" they heard a familiar voice say weakly.

Both of their heads spun round to see Sora's eyes flutter open and try to lift his head.

"SORA!" they both exclaimed and like a flash of red Kairi had pulled him into a lung compressing hug. She held him so tight that when Sora looked over her shoulder at Riku his eyes were wide with mock panic.

"Umm Kairi..." Riku began but before he could finnished she had released him, and with sudden speed smacked him around the back of his head.

"Owww what was that for?" Sora asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again okay!? Ever!" She sobbed as she pulled Sora into another hug, and cryed over his shoulder.

"Kairi...?" Sora said solemnly before he closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"I.. was scared.. I'd lost you again.. I can't, I can't lose you.. not again" She gasped between sobs.

Riku smiled to himself as he watched them embrace each other and he realised something important upon seeing this, they really do...

"Sora your awake!?" Queen Minnie said approaching and breaking Riku's thought.

Kairi parted from him, somewhat begrudgingly Riku noticed, and Sora sat back in his bed. The three of them bowed their heads upon her arrival.

"How are you feeling Sora?" Minnie asked as she hopped up on a stool and scanned him with her magic whilst Aurora and Alice appeared as well.

"Umm okay my head just feels a little slow thats all" Sora said as he lay back to let Minnie scan him further.

"Nothing out of the ordinary there then" Riku quipped earning chuckles from the girls whilst Sora gave him a glare.

"You've had us all quite worried" Aurora said whilst she checked Sora's monitor.

"Some more than others" Alice smiled as she checked his charts on a clip-board. Riku saw her big blue eyes flicker towards Kairi and look back at him and they gave each other a knowing smile.

"Hmmm you seem to be stable, and if you can carry on this speedy recovery I dont see why you can't leave the hospital at end of the night" Minnie squeaked cheerfully.

"Really?" Kairi, Sora and Riku asked simultaniously.

"Yes but for now just rest and regain your strength, and we'll give you something to eat, Aurora how's his blood pressure now?" Minnie instructed.

"Stable as well, it seems Olette was able to neutralise it" Aurora responded after taking some extracts of Sora's blood as Olette had earlier.

"Okay then we'll leave you three to talk" Minnie said and gestured Alice and Aurora away with her.

"So ummm what happened? Why am I in here?" Sora quizzed as he tried to move only for him to clutch his ribs and grunt in pain.

"Hey take it easy you, went through a.. rough time" Riku said as he and Kairi layed him back down.

"I'll repeat, how did I end up in here, the last thing I remeber was we were drive form training and it was me and Kairi, and she was winning and then.. and then I remember pain, and Kairi screaming and.. then nothing... just darkness" Sora said a frown appearing on his face the more he remebered and Riku could feel his own face mimicking him.

"Ummm yeah buddy you went into Anti-form" Riku said and as he did Sora's head turned to face him with wide eyes but his brow still furrowed.

"Its when the dark part of your heart emerges, and takes over, the more frequently you use your drive forms, especially over a short period of time" Kairi answered with a somber expression.

"And it happened to me?"

"Yeah"

"...Did I hurt anyone?" Sora asked after a long silence. Riku immediatley looked at Kairi who reflected his own weary expression until they gave each other a nod and agreed to tell him.

"Me and Kairi had to fight, we got all got hurt and ended up in here" Riku said unable to look Sora in the face.

"Oh my.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.. I..." He heard Sora's croaky voice begin to say.

"It's okay Sora, we always knew it would've happened, It's just amazing that it took so long to emerge" Kairi said and Riku saw her hand reach across and begin to gently rub Sora's.

"I don't understand, I thought all the darkness in my body had been erased the first time I came to the medical wing" Sora inquired with a puzzled expression.

"That was just the darkness that was invading your body and trying to conquer your heart, wereas the darkness of your Anti-form is from the darkness in the deepest depths of your heart" Riku explained but Sora's brows stayed dipped.

"Your not the first one to turn to an Anti-form you know? Donald and Goofy have one too.. and Riku" Kairi said to try and comfort Sora who's eyes turned to Riku for confirmation.

"Yeah but my Anti-form's a bit different from yours" Riku replied whilst his eyes looked away from an intruiged Sora's.

"How?"

"My Anti-form turns me into Ansem Seeker of Darkness, or gives me his appearence at least, and I can always here a whispering in the back of my head" Riku answered as he remembered the first time he entered his Anti-form.

"Yes but because of Riku's past 'experiences' with the darkness, he has a much more refined control over his Anti-form, he's no were near as feral as you or Donald or Goofy, He's more alot sentient but becomes more callous" Kairi added, herself remebering Riku's Anti-form.

"So what exactly happened whilst I was in this Anti-form?" Sora quizzed his gaze darting from Riku's to Kairi's.

"Well as I say, we fought, the training room is wrecked, and you certainly pushed us to the extreme..." Riku began.

"Guys Im sooo sorry" Sora said with wide and apolagetic eyes.

"Sora don't worry about it, Master Yen Sid you exerted so much of your dark power that the next time you enter Anti-form you won't be anywere near as powerful" Riku tried to comfort.

"Was I really that powerful?" Sora asked in disbeleif.

"Sora.. we fought you in our Valor and Wisdom forms, at the same time.. and is was barely enough" Kairi explained, and Sora's jaw dropped as she told him.

Kairi and Riku proceeded to tell him about what happenned, Riku himself learning new things about the battle from Kairi. They told him how he attacked, how they tried to stop him but he kept coming back and how they were finally able to defeat him.

"I cant beleive I hurt you guys" Sora croaked with teary eyes whilst he gripped his bed sheets so tightly they could have torn.

"It's okay Sora, it would've happened sooner or later, and the point is you were stopped and were all still here, together again" Kairi said softly and rubbing his hand, which Riku noticed she hadn't let go of the whole time they were talking.

"She's right Sora, Its all fine, and besides any Drive Form training we do from now on, King Mickey will be there to watch over you, so stop worrying and smile, okay?" Riku said rubbing his shoulder and smiling at him.

Sora sniffed his nose and nodded, and before anymore could be said Aurora came over with a tray full of food for Sora.

"I think we'll leave you to get some rest now okay buddy?" Riku said as both him and Kairi stood up and followed Aurora who had tucked Sora in and made sure he was eating, Riku and Kairi laughing to each other as he immediatly began to ravage the dinner in front of him.

"We've checked both of your charts and results you have no injuries and no negative side effects so I'm pleased to tell you your both free to go" Aurora told them with a smile, her beautiful golden hair gleaming in the light.

Both smiled at her and thanked her before getting dressed and leaving, taking one last look at Sora, who had demolished his food and was now snoozing silently, and left.

"You sure your feeling okay?" Riku asked Kairi who had a perplexed look on her face.

"Yeah I just feel a little rigid thats all, I'm going for a shower and then a bite to eat. I'm sure I'll be fine then" She replied with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan, okay then I'm going to the kitchen now, want me to prepare you something?" Riku asked as his stomach rumbled.

"Hmmm a pizza sounds heavenly right about now" Kairi replied as she clutched her stomach.

"Pizza it is"

"But get someone else to cook it, the last time you made a meal for us, it tasted like sewage waste" Kairi grinned cheekily.

"It wasn't that bad" Riku scoffed back as the elevator door closed and Kairi vanished.

Riku took the elevator down to the kitchen and met up with Goofy, Elizabeth, Aladdin and Rinoa, and told them what happened whilst Rinoa offered to prepare their Pizza for them, whilst a rowdy Jack Sparrow and Gibbs were getting drunk from rum and singing sea shanty's at the back of the room.

"Yeah he's okay. Now he's just resting" Riku smiled softly to console the aghast faces of his friends around him.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like to face something so dreadful" Elizabeth said as she pulled her hands from over her mouth.

"I'm just glad he's okay, that must have been horrible for him too" Aladdin added his eyes still wide with shock.

"I'm gonna have to go an visit him, some time" Goofy said sadly as he gripped his arm.

"You can visit him now if you want, he might be asleep though.." Riku told Goofy.

"I'll still go and see him, I'll go and fetch Donald and we'll see 'im tagether" Goofy said adamantly and headed for the door, almost knocking a tray over as he did.

Riku, Rinoa, Elizabeth and Aladdin continued to talk and it was only a few minutes later that Kairi had walked in, her hair tied back as she was dressed in casual clothing.

"Hi huys, is the pizza ready yet?" she directed at Riku.

"A few more minutes K" Rinoa answered as she watched the oven timer.

"DRINK UP ME HARTIES, YO-HO!"

The five of them spun around as Jack and Gibbs' singing reached it's loudest and most slurred and they all laughed at each other, their drunken demanour persuaded Rinoa and Elizabeth to pour themselves a glass of wine, despite that it was only 5pm.

They ate their pizza sharing it with their friends before heading to one of the towers entertainment rooms were they met with Quasimodo, Wakka and Vanille and watched a horror film together, Vanille squeal's at every sudden noise making the viewing more humourous than anything else.

"Oh my god I'm so scared, why the hell is she going there and why doesn't she have like as knife with her or something?" Vanille whispered as she held a pillow to her face, the young girl in the film approaching the creepy barn door on screen.

The music built up and she reached for the door which slowly creeped open...

"Hey guys!" They heard a deep voice say and they all squealed and screamed in shock at the sudden anouncement, Vanille had almost shot fifty feet in the air, Aladdin had colapsed on the floor and Rinoa fell out of her beanbag chair.

They all turned around to see Leon's face lit up in a smile that Riku had never seen on him before and he began to laugh in the doorway, resulting in Kairi and Elizabeth launching cushions at him whilst the rest of them laughed.

"Sorry to interupt guys but Master Yen Sid would like to see Kairi and Riku" Leon was able to say after deflecting one last cushion.

Riku looked at Kairi and she at him, both with intruiged faces, but both knew what it would be about.

"Why?" Riku asked, but Leon just shrugged and gestured them to come with him.

The two followed him and took an elevator up to Yen Sids office were they entered and sat down in front of the mighty wizard.

He sat at his desk scribbling notes in a book before he took notice of them.

"Hello you two, I want to talk to you about Sora's Drive Form training" He greeted whilst with a twitch of his finger two glasses of water appeared in front of them.

"Now then, as you know I am adding Mickey to your training team in case his Anti-form should emerge in such a powerful manner again" He began as he closed his book and it hovered back to a shelf.

"But I still need you both to go on missions, with Sora's return Maleficent will most likely have increased activities in trying to break through to Traverse Town. Our restistence has been able to hold her at bay so far and she has always feared us, but now we have Sora back on our side she will be even more afraid of us" He informed as tense faces appeared on the three of them.

"The missions will undoubtedly become more dangerous, in fact it wouldn't suprise me if she was planning a full scale invasion" Yen Sid finnished and a chilling silence lingered around the room.

"But what about Sora? What if he turns into his Anti-form again? I seriously doubt one of us would be able to stop him, even his Majesty" Riku said folding his arms.

"Two of you should be enough, but as previously stated I doubt his Anti-form would be as powerful again. Mickey will also be there to overview his training and the rooms he trains in will be enhanced and reinforced with barriers" Yen Sid went on to say and Riku allowed himself to relax a bit.

"Also as an extra precaussion Namine will always be ready in case he manages to escape" Yen Sid added. Riku leaned forward and raised an eyebrow at Yen Sid.

"Why? What does Namine have to do with this?" Riku asked fearing the answer.

"The strongest connection Namine has, other than with Kairi, is with Sora, so her telepathic powers work especially well with him, so if Sora is able to break free and can't be stopped, Namine will be able to telepathically shut down his mind, lobotomize him and if it comes to it shatter his heart" Yen Sid informed in a tone more serious than usual. Riku was outraged by Master Yen Sid's descision but before he could say anything Kairi had already leapt out of her seat and slammed her hand on the table.

"How could you do that!?" Kairi said in a clearly aggrovated tone.

"Kairi I asure you this was not a descision that was made lightly, Namine reacted in much the same way you did" Yen Sid said calmly seemingly unfazed by Kairi's outburst.

"But how can you even think that? Sora is a member of this team, he's our friend and after all he's done for us your ready to just dispose of him the second he has a moment of weakness?" Kairi continued her fist tightening.

"I know this is hard for you Kairi, but it is a necessary precaution. What would you do if Sora became that powerful again? Would you be willing to risk the millions of lives we're supposed to protect be suddenly wiped out and their hearts corrupted, for the sake of one person? What if he escapes and comes across Maleficent? What if she's able to corrupt him further and turn him into her most lethal follower and he can't be saved from the darkness? Would you be able to bring yourself to stop him? Destroy him? Kill him? And also do you think Sora would want any of what I've said to happen because of him?" Yen Sid retorted with, his expression or composure not falting once.

Kairi was taken aback by what he had said and as tears filled her eyes she held the necklace around her neck and sat back down as all of what Yen Sid had said ran through her mind, and as much as Riku hated to admit it, Yen Sid was right, Sora wouldn't want any of that. Yen Sid suddenly let out a deep and heavy breath.

"I'm sorry. To both of you. This is a horrid solution to one of the greatest problems I have ever had to face, but we must remember the stronger the light and the closer one is to it, the larger and darker their shadow becomes" He added after showing clear sorrow on his face and rubing his hand across his forehead.

"But.. I truely beleive you two and Sora are the keys of light that will guide us through these dark times and my faith that the three of you will come through is unfaltered" He said with a warming smile that made Riku and Kairi feel better again.

"I'm sorry Master Yen Sid" Kairi apolagised wiping tears forming in her cerulean eyes.

"It's quite alright Kairi, I understand your feelings and what you say is right, Sora has done more than we can possibly imagine to save the worlds but you have to understand what..." Yen Sid began until Kairi spoke up in a gentle voice.

"N.. no I get it, your right, and again I'm sorry, I just.. Sora means more to me than you could know and...".

"It's fine as I said it is merely a precaution and one I sincerily doubt we'll ever have to use. Anyway I just wanted to inform you both of what would happen with Sora's training"

"Thank you Master" Riku said as he and Kairi got up to leave.

"Kairi would you wait a minute? I want to discuss the details of a mission with you" Yen Sid said much to Riku ,and judgeing from her reaction, Kairi's own suprise.

"I would like to speak to her privatley if you don't mind Riku, and I wish to speak to you afterwards" Yen Sid said and Riku walked out the door exchanging nervous glances with Kairi. Riku looked over his shoulder into the office but as he did Yen Sid closed the door with a wave of his hand.

Riku's brow furrowed at what Yen Sid wanted to speak to Kairi about and even more so about what he wanted to talk to him about and a thousand questions soared through his mind as his thoughts of the future created fears in his mind.

* * *

><p>OOOH A harsh situation declared by Yen Sid but the question is will he ever have to use it? Also what is it he wants to talk to Kairi about? found out in the next chapter and please R&amp;R my lovely readers I'd love to know what you think :3<p> 


	14. LK LH: The Princess and the Warrior

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 13: The Princess and the Warrior

AN: Okay so it has taken me forever to write this chapter, I kept stopping and starting, coming up with new ideas and then forgetting them and loosing my 'flow/groove' but ta-daaa here it finally is and I hope you enjoy, don't forget to read the chapter before this one as i've uploaded three new chapters and again sorry for the delay :3

* * *

><p>*Flash Back*<br>"Kairi I'm sending you on a very important mission tomorrow" Yen Sid had said after Riku had left the room.

"But Sora..." She began until she was cut off by Yen Sid.

"Will be fine, his drive training will continue so long as there are two Keyblade weilders here" Master Yen Sid assured her.

"...Okay so whats the mission Master?" Kairi asked heasitently after thinking about Sora and deciding he would be fine.

"Our contact in the Olympian Underworld has messaged us and told us that Hades's will be absent from his throne tomorrow, I want you to join Lightning's team and go on a recon' mission, recover any and all information you can find regarding Maleficents plans and more importantly see if you can find any information as to where Hades has the Olympian Gods held prisoner, If we could free them and get the gods onside it would empower our forces astronomically" Master Yen Sid told her before standing up and looking outside of the moon and star shaped windows behind him.

"I'm not neglecting the mission duties sir, but do you really think I would work well on Lightnings team? I mean, stealth and black ops is not my area of expertise" Kairi said uncertain about the mission.

"I know, but this is Hades, and as skilled as Lightning's team is they have a distinct lack of magic users, which will be essential if we're dealing with Hades"

"Okay understood Master Yen Sid. What time do we leave out tomorrow?" Kairi asked.

"Early in the morning, which is quite short notice I know but when our contact sent us the information he put himself at risk of being discovered, so the sooner you get there the more his safety can be guaranteed" Master Yen Sid added turning around and walking back to his seat.

*End of Flash Back*

* * *

><p>"Kairi, We'll be at our destination soon" a voice exclaimed and snapped Kairi out of her trance and she looked out of the window of the gummie ship were she could see a faint outline of an orb in the distance.<p>

Kairi glanced around to see that it was Yuffie that had told her, and the ninja girl was already skipping over to the storage unit at the back of the ship.

Kairi was greatful that Yuffie was here as she was one of the only friendly face she really knew and had worked with before besides Rikku.

The rest of the team was composed of Lightning, who was leading the team, Hope Estheim, Quasimodo, Aladdin and, to Kairi's suprise as he had been in the hospital the day before, Stitch.

Kairi followed Yuffie to the back of the ship were she took out several potions and ethers which she placed in the pouch on her waist, which had Merlins compact spell cast on it so she could carry dozens of items in said little pouch.

"Alright you guys buckle up, cause it could get a little lively from here on out" Hope called back from the ships main controls.

Kairi ran back to her seat with Yuffie sat next to her. Kairi looked outside the Gummie ship and saw that they were hovering in front of a giant sphere of swirling black and purple clouds.

"Surely that can't be Olympus?" Kairi said in astonishment, she'd only be here a few times but it seemed things had gotten worse since she last came here.

"I'm afraid so Hime, this world is almost completley overrun with darkness, we'll be lucky if we can find a hole in the darkness surrounding it to break through" Yuffie replied as she held her giant Fuma Shuriken in her hand.

"Okay, the ships cloaking is now on, and with any luck, our scanners will be able to find an opening in the darkness" Lightning said cooly as she flicked several switches and got up out of her seat.

"Each of you take one of these Olympian Stones so you aren't weakened by the effects of the Underworld" Lightning said as she handed each of them a golden coin with a cloud and lightning bolt pattern and each placed it on their person.

"Light, there's no sign of any openings. What do we do?" Hope asked at Lightning who was at the back of the ship.

"Just keep scanning and searching Hope, I'm sure there's an opening somewhere" she replied.

"Wait a minute I've got something on the scanners, a vast increase in temperature over a specific area, and its getting hotter" Hope said in a suspecting manner.

"I know what that is! Hope quick put the sheild's up" Lightning commanded and in flash she went from the bottom of the ship to the controls at the front.

Kairi looked out of her window at the world beneath them and could indeed see a glow from beneath the dark clouds.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, a massive ball of blue fire burst out of the darkness sending out shockwaves that made the Gummi ship shake and sway despite that the force feilds were up.

"What the hell was that?" Rikku asked as the flame soared across the spaceways and out of sight.

"That was Hades, making his exit" Lightning said cooly, whilst the rest of them looked at each other in suprise.

"The good news is that ol' hot head made a gap in the darkness for us, I suggest we move before it closes" Hope said as he took the ships controls.

"Alright here we go" Lightning said and with that the ship made a nose dive for the gap made by Hades.

They spent several minuites just speeding down into the darkness, and when Kairi looked out of her window she could see nothing, no shapes or colours.. nothing.

She nearly fell out of her seat when the ship came to a sudden stop and leveled itself, before she heard the ships feet land on the ground.

The group of them gathered by the docking doors and Kairi took a deep breath before the doors lowered and they stepped out into the horrid darkness before them.

Kairi looked around and realised they had landed in the ruins of the Olympus Coliseum, the white walls were grey and crumbling, the golden decor was rusted and faded whilst everything else seemed rotten and decrepid. Such a sight saddened her heart, this place had been so beautiful before from the few times she had visited and the pictures she'd seen.

"Yuffie, Rikku take a look around and see how the rest of the world is fareing" Lightning ordered whilst she observed the surroundings.

"I'll go with them" Kairi said and warped up to one of the walls of the Colisseum. She looked out and saw the city of Thebes in ruins, the city that once hosted such grand architecture and shone in the sun was now a wasteland.

"What do you guys see?" Aladdin called up to them, and Kairi, Rikku and Yuffie simoultaniously reappeared next to the others.

"The city of Thebes is practically non-existant, its just a field of rubble" Kairi said feeling the sudden need to summon her Keyblade to her hand.

"Mount Olympus is no better, the entire mountain is clad in these massive chains of fire, and every where around it is destroyed" Yuffie said sadly.

"The Centaurs forest is still the same miserable place as before, except even darker" Rikku informed with crossed arms and a slight pout.

"Well lets just get into the underworld and hope He's there" Lightning said walking over to the gate of the Coliseum, and vanishing in a flash of pale and eerie green light.

"What the-?!" Kairi exclaimed puzzled as to what had just happened.

"Come on you'll see" Rikku said with a grin and grabbed her hand tugging her towards the gate, and just as they stepped under the door way, they were enveloped by the same pale green light from before.

The feeling only lasted for a few seconds but to Kairi it felt like she had been sucked down a giant plug hole.

When she landed she nearly fell over and it took her vision a minuite to adjust to see what was happening before her.

They were under attack. Kairi looked around and saw dozens of Heartless hovering around them, Darkballs, Rabid Dog's, and Soldier Heartless.

Lightning was already running around the room her Blazefire Sabre Gunblade in hand as she slashed through opponents. A Soldier was moments from striking her but she spun around in time to kick the monster in its face and go flinging across the cavern of the Underworld entrance and slam into a pile of rocks.

She spun back around and flicked her blade into its gunner mode and began fireing a barrage of bullets at the hoardes of Heartless.

Kairi noticed the giant blue and purple form of a Large Body Heartless about to drop on Lightning, and reacted fast. She cast Stopra on the falling mass, so that several rings with roman numerals in between them formed, and several green diamonds formed around the big bodied Heartless.

Kairi took her chance and leapt for the suspended Heartless her Kayblade drawn and she clung to its soft back whilst she slashed away with her Destiny's Embrace. She ended it by climbing onto its shoulders and slashing the teeth of her Keyblade across its face.

She hopped off and released the hold of her Stopra spell and seconds later the Heartless had burst into a massive puff of smoke.

As she looked up again she saw Yuffie back flipping across the cavern kicking several Heartless away as she did so before heaving herself into the air and launching several dozen smaller shuriken that hit the Heartless with extreme precission.

Kairi turned in time to block a direct tackle from a Darkball with her Keyblade, and proceeded to punch it in the face before hurling her Keyblade at it and making give out a slight wail before it vanished.

Kairi called her Keyblade back and did a series of acrobatic flips in order to avoid the snapping jaws of a pack of Rabid Dogs, transforming mid flip into doing a spinning bird kick and swiveling herself around.

When she landed she had defeated most of the savage hounds, but she wasn't fast enough to dodge the fist of a Heavy Body Heartless that knocked her to the floor, sending a jarring shock throughout her body.

As it leapt into the air ready to slam down on her she had prepared a Reflect spell to block the impact, not that she'd ever get to use as a blue ball suddenly slammed into the giant Heartless with the force of a cannonball and sent it flying into a foul coloured purplish-brown river.

The ball uncurled and revealed Stitch, his orange plasma guns drawn and as he landed on Kairi's head he began to rapid fire plasma blast's whilst giggling as his shots dissolved away his targets.

"Thanks Stitch" Kairi thanked as she stood up and ran past the little blue alien.

She came across Hope who was hurling his colourful boomerang that was slicing through the Heartless and then sought out and sliced through three more before returning to his hand. He evaded the cyclone attack of a Soldier Heartless with a one handed cartwheel before retaliating with a Blizzard spell, that crystalised around the soldier. With another toss and return of his boomerang, it had been shattered and destroyed.

Seconds later Aladdin landed next to them, his Scimitar blade rotating in his hands like a fan in time to stop a tackleing Darkball and shredding it to peices.

"Are you two alright?" Aladdin asked as he threw a dagger into the face of an oncoming Hell Hound, and pulling the dagger back thanks to the thin string of wire attached to the handle.

"GUYS! A little help over here" they all heard Rikku cry as she ran across the cavern kicking a Soldier Heartless and stabbing one of her dagger's into its shoulder before heaving herself behind it and kicking it in the back so it went hurling into the Heartless hoard that was chasing her.

Kairi, Hope and Aladdin immediatley ran over to her, with Kairi and Hope dual casting a powerful Fira spell, blasting the hoard apart and incinerating some, whilst Aladdin had darted forward and with his agility was able to slice through about a dozen Heartless in a few swings of his blade.

Kairi sensed an attack behind her and turned quickly enough to parry it and strike out with her Destiny's Embrace. And she soon saw Rikku fighting back, blocking the kick of a Soldier Heartless in mid air and kick it back and then cross slash her blades to vanquish the helmeted monster.

Kairi unleahsed a sequence of Fira, Watera and Thundara spells at the still attacking Heartless threats and was able to eradicate most of them, diving in and swinging away with her Keyblade not long after.

A few moments later a Large Body Heartless came rolling across the cavern and stopped in front of Hope, it's giant fist raised to slam into him, until something suddenly fell upon its head and made it clutch it in agony. Kairi's eyes followed the liquid and saw Stitch clinging to the ceiling with the liquid pouring from his mouth.

The next thing Kairi knew Quasimodo had appeared behind it and slammed down on the Large Body with his mighty fists and indented the monster into the ground before it vanished.

"Nice work Quasi" Rikku beamed at him before they heard the barks of the Rabid Dogs come towards them. They let out a series of howl's that formed dark shockwaves. Rikku and Aladdin were blasted backwards, with Aladdin hitting the floor with a crunch.

Kairi was able to flip and leap out of the way of most of the shock waves, as they shattered rock behind her, and let out a chokey gasp of air as she felt one of the howls slam into her chest and she felt a horrible sting course throughout her and she fell to her knees.

She dropped to the floor in time to duck from the sharp jaws of a Rabid Dog, and despite the throbbing pain in her chest she forced herself up and spun around blasting said Heartless point blank with a ray of light making it yelp in pain before vanishing.

Kairi was winded but was able to stand back up, launching a Thunder spell as she did and blasted several of the Rabid Dog's apart. But it wasn't enough and the pack was to close and to many in number for Kairi to be able to cast a spell large enough to defeat them in her disorientated state.

They were charging at the group, their gnashing fangs made saliva flick into the air. Much to all there suprise they heard many of them yelp and could see several of them go flying into the air and vanishing and they soon discovered why as Yuffie's massive shuriken came spinning through the ceter of the pack, then ricocheting into the air were, with blinding speed, Yuffie arrived to catch it and then drop right into the center of what remained of the pack and in an instant they had burst into black smoke revealing Yuffie stood in the middle with her shuriken resting on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Score one for the great ninja Yuffie" she cheered with a massive grin on her face and a thumbs up towards the astonished Kairi, Quasimodo, Hope, Aladdin, Stitch and Rikku, the latter of whom ran up too and high fived her.

They were all shocked back to reality when the sound of gun shots rang through the cavern and Lightning was shown to be fighting a huge group of Heartless.

With her natural speed and agility she was able to acrobaticaly flip and roll out of the way of several attacks, kicking a Darkball away whilst stabbing a Soldier with her blade and as quick as a flash switching said blade into a gun and firing several bullets in the face of a Heavy Body, then spinning around, switiching her gun back to a blade and doing a series of slashed to take out several more Heartless and then punching a Soldier so it spun around. Then after tossing her blade into the face of a Heavy Body, grabbed said Soldier in a sleeper hold and snapped its neck, finnishing of the rest of the Heartless by casting a Thundara spell so several bolts of lightning crashed down around her and wiping out the rest of the Heartless.

Kairi stood there awestruck, as Lightning stood up without a bead of sweat on her face and her red cape flowing gently behind her.

"Lets move on" Lightning said calmly as she walked over to them and sheathed her blade in the case hanging from her belt.

"Okay then" Aladdin said still in wonder of Lightnings fighting capabilities, as he clutched his arm.

"Wait whats that rumbling noise" Hope said as his gaze looked upwards as a bit of rubble crumbled down and landed in front of him.

"Hope, I swear if anything-" But Rikku never got to finnish her sentence as immediatley after, plumeting from the ceiling of the cavern were three firebreathing Fat Bandits. Hope, Rikku, Lightning, Aladdin and Kairi were only just able to dodge in time whilst the sound of Yuffies screams suddenly echoed throught the ghoulish cave.

They all turned and saw that her arm had been burn't from the Bandits fire and said Fat Bandits were closing in on her. Stitch leapt at one of them with his teeth bared but was easily smashed away by a fist so hard that he was embeded into the wall.

If it weren't for Quasimodo's sudden intervention, ramming into the nearest Bandit and knocking it into the other two, then Yuffie would have been burned to a crisp.

Quasimodo immediatley scooped up Yuffie and leapt out of the way in time to dodge a fire ball from the recovering Fat Bandits.

Hope hurled his boomerang at one of the Fat Bandits but it just rebounded of its chest and came spinning back towards him.

"Damn armour" He grunted as he leapt to catch his boomerang.

Kairi ran over to were Quasimodo had landed with Yuffie and after setting up a Reflect dome around them began to heal Yuffie's burns with Cura.

"How is she?" Quasimodo asked sincerely as he stood staring at Yuffie with a panicked face.

Kairi couldn't lie, these were bad, bordering on third degree burns, her arms were almost black and a majority of her flesh was blistering and swollen.

"Okay Quasi, I want you to keep talking to her and keep her concious okay, I think I can heal this but I'm not sure if completley" Kairi said as she looked up at the still horrified Quasimodo and she uped her Cura to Curaga.

Qusimodo said nothing and did what Kairi had said as soon as she had finished saying it. Kairi looked down and focused. The wound wasn't healing as quick as she had expected and she soon felt the darkness in the wound start to resist the healing of her spell.

Behind her she heard the grunts and cries of her comrades, she felt the impact of something against her sheild and from Quasimodo's sudden cry of panick found out that Hope had been flung into her barrier, and seconds later she heard a loud crash and turned her head to see a huge amount of stone crash down into a pile.

Moments later Lightning emerged out of the rubble, and yanked a large shard of rock out of her bleeding thigh and quickly began to heal it. Kairi couldn't wait any longer she had to help the others. She focused and watched Yuffies arms and saw that most of the damage had been reversed, It was no longer black and the burnt flesh had almost completley healed, aside from still being somewhat swollen and blistered.

"Okay Quasi, I need you to take Yuffie somewere safe and rub this potion into her wound and also get her to drink some, I'll cover you until your clear" Kairi ordered over the scuffling behind her. Quasimodo nodded and scooped up Yuffie in a bridal position before leaping away, Kairi casting an Aero sphere around him as he did.

She turned with her Keyblade held ready and ran towards the fat Bandits, who were back to back, so they couldn't be attacked on their sensitive backs, and so far Aladdin was fighting them alone whilst a bloodied Lightning was healing Hope, whilst Rikku and Stitch were collapsed on the floor next to each other.

Kairi was about to summon a Stonega pillar to erupt between the three of them until suddenly there was a loud bang as a red shape descended from the ceiling, and as quick as a flash had landed on the shoulders of one of the now headless Fat Bandits before flipping off of it and slamming both feet into the gaping mouth of another of the Fat Bandits.

Kairi caught a breif glimpse of a pair of narrow eyes that seemed to glow red, as the red shape spun around leaping of of the Fat Bandit and a gun emerged from beneath the red and shot the Bandit in the head as it was about to spout fire.

No sooner had that Fat Bandit been defeated had the last one began an assault, It's body expanded and seconds later large fireballs started to erupt out of its mouth at the red blur which was now bounding around to dodge them.

After about five blasts the Fat Bandit had stopped and the red being ran up to it ducking to avoid a swing from the giant Heartless's large arm, two hands emerging from beneath the red shape and flinging itslef up so that a sabaton wearing foot struck the Fat Bandit in its jaw and sent it staggering backwards.

In one final assault the last bandit opened its now smoking mouth and a jet of fire came blazing out. Kairi starred on in shock when in the blink of an eye the red shape had vanished.

For a moment she thought the unknown being had been incinerated, that was until a second later the Fat Bandit let out a roar and as several more bangs rang out and it soon vanished in a puff of black smoke.

As the smoke vanished the identity of their saviour was soon evident.

He had long black hair with bangs coming over a red headband and hanging in front of his face, two red eyes gleaming through, and covering the lower half of his mouth with a long tattered red cape that was billowing behind him, revealing his black attire and pointed sabatons on his feet: Vincent Valentine stood with his three barrelled revolver in his golden gauntlet wearing hand.

He slowly lowered his gun and placed it on the holster on his right leg and he slowly walked over to Kairi and Aladdin.

There was a rumble and a roar as a Fat Bandit that had somehow survived Vincent's earlier attack, raised itself up and a massive fireball was building up above what remained of it's mouth.

Vincent yanked his gun back out whilst Kairi slashed a blade of water that sliced off one of it arms but before either of them could attack again a thin white line appeared under the Heartless head and as it fell off the giant shoulders, the figure of Lightning landed in front of them as the Fat Bandit dissolved into nothingness.

"Sorry I took so long, Cerberus was... difficult to slip past.. three heads and all" Vincent mumbled from his covered mouth.

"It doesn't matter, at least you weren't captured. Is there somewere safe we can go whilst the others heal up?" Lightning asked as she helped Hope up and Quasimodo appeared with an unconcious Rikku and a still worse for wear Yuffie cradled a curled up Stitch.

"Yes. Just follow me" Vincent said as he whipped his cape around and darted of in a blur followed by the others, and Kairi took one last look around the eerie cavern that was the enterance to the Underworld and furrowed her brow at the further dangers hidden in this dark place, darting off and following the other's.

She soon appeared behind Yuffie and a now standing Rikku and she saw Quasimodo squeazing through a barely large enought crack in the wall were a very dim light was shinning out.

Yuffie and Rikku followed him and Kairi was gestured in by Vincent who was standing guard.

She turned on her side as she squeazed herslef through the blackish grey rocks and it took her at least a minute to get through, she looked around at the little cavern Vincent had been hiding in for all these weeks. It was horrifically small, and even though she wasn't claustrophobic Kairi certainly felt it now.

Hope, Yuffie and Stitch were sat aginst a wall, drinking and applying potions to their injuries whilst Rikku, Quasimodo, Aladdin and Lightning were sat in a circle and gathering around a small fire. Kairi jolted in shock as she felt Vincents cape brush her arm as he walked by and joined the circle, and she soon followed him.

"Nice little nest you have here" Aladdin tried to joke, with only Yuffie and Kairi laughing.

"So what information do you have for us Vincent?" Lightning asked as Hope joined the circle seconds later. Vincent responded by pulling out a several sheets of paper and passing them around.

"I overheard Panik saying that Hades was due to meet Maleficent and the rest of her council and decided now would be the best time to call you in. From my observations Hades has been very busy, particuarly in his library and he's been more pissy than usual these last few days..." Vincent began as Yuffie joined the circle with Stitch laying back against her chest.

"... and from what little information I've been able to gather, Maleficent is planning something, something big, and Hades plays a vital role in that plan" Vincent said as he stared at a peice of paper in his hand.

"Any ideas what?" Hope asked as he stared intently at the small fire.

"No, but seeing as security around the Library has picked up over the last couple of days I'm guessing thats were we'll find most of the information, there or his throne room, which is equally guarded" Vincent informed.

"Do you think Hades has been aware of you snooping around down here?" Aladdin asked.

"I think he has noticed something, but so far I've done a preety good job of keeping myself hidden, ideally I'd like to return home after this mission" Vincent said as he stared into the fire.

Kairi looked at him and felt sorry for Vincent, sure he was usually a lone wolf kind of guy but it must have been horrible for him to have been stuck down here for all this time, alone, always sleeping with one eye open. She was shaken out of her worry when a map was hovering in front of her face and she turned to see Yuffie grinning softly at her.

It was a map of some of the Underworld caverns and showed several interconnecting tunnels leading down to lower levels of the world and arrows to different rooms. She looked at another one, this one showing a vauge layout of the Library, cavern leading to Hades throne room, the dungeon and the River Of Styx, but mostly were guards were positioned.

"Has Cloud come back yet?" She suddenly heard Vincent asked. But Lightning and Rikku merely shook their heads.

"Okay then... So I think its best if we split up into teams of two, one team takes the throne room and another takes the library" Vincent said cooly as if he hadn't even mentioned Cloud whom Kairi could tell he was worried about.

"What other information can you give us about these rooms?" Rikku asked as her eyes ran over the maps.

"Well I'm sure both are guarded with barriers as well as guards, if it weren't for those barriers or for the tons of guards watching the enterances, I'd have been able to sneak into the library at least, but It's to dangerous to go into either room alone, hence the teams" Vincent informed with a still distant look on his face.

"Do you have any information on the wereabouts of the Olympian gods" Kairi quizzed as she remembered her talk with Master Yen Sid.

"Only that Hades isn't keeping them in his dungeons, other than that I have no idea were they are" Vincent replied shaking his head.

"So what are the teams, there needs to be a strong mage on each team" Aladdin said as he rummaged through the pouch on is waist.

"Agreed our most powerful caster's here are Hope and Kairi, plus Vincent and myself are quite skilled at magic" Lightning said as her eyes darted from person to person.

"Alright, I'll lead a team of Hope, Quasimodo, Yuffie, and Stitch to the Throne room..." Vincent began.

"Whilst Kairi, Rikku, Aladdin and myself will go for the Library, got it" Lightning finnished for him.

"Alright then, I think we should eat and rest for a couple of minutes before we set out" Quasimodo said as he stood up and began to flex and stretch his body, whilst everyone nodded in agreement.

Every one stood up and began to pull slices of bread and bottles of water out as well as laying out potions and ethers and deciding if anyone needed to take any, Vincent however walked over to the the gap they all entered through and seemed to be staring out of it.

"Don't worry about Cloud, I'm sure he's fine" Kairi said as she carefully walked up to him.

"Maybe.. but... It doesn't matter, we should focus on getting ready" He said as he turned his head to look at her and soon after began to walk towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a nod before walking away.

Kairi pulled out a peice of bread from her pouch and ate it by pulling of chunks as she thought about Cloud herself, and she soon found herself wondering about Sora whom, right now, all she wanted to do was hold, and hug, and smell and k...

Her trail of thought was broken when she felt someone poke her arm, she turned to see Hope smiling at her with a large black peice of clothing in his hand.

"You were thinking of Sora weren't you?" Hope asked as he handed her what turned out to be a long cloak similar to Vincents, except that it was black, less ragged and had a hood on the back. Kairi however never answered him as the mention of Sora's name made her think about him again.

"I saw the way you looked at him, that time" Hope said referring to when he first met Sora shortly after his return.

"You really want to protect him don't you?" He asked as he drapped a similar cloak over himself.

"Yes, He's protected me so many times, more than he knows and.. I just.. I want..." She began and Hope suddenly held her hand.

"I understand Kairi, We all have a reason to fight. I'm fighting for... someone who was.. no.. still, is important to me, even though she's de- gone" Hope said as a sad expression covered his face.

"It's your Mom isn't it?" Kairi said feeling sympathy for Hope, who nodded at her as a single tear ran down his face.

"Yeah, I'm fighting for her to make her proud, and to find my Dad, but also I'm fighting for everyone's freedom, and I'm fighting for Light, I want to help her find her sister" Hope croaked as he whipped away more tears forming.

"Your a brave young man Hope, we'll find your dad, we'll protect all our friends, we'll find those lost in the darkness and I just know your Mom is proud of you" Kairi said pulling him into a hug.

"*Sniff* Thanks Kairi" Hope said rubbing her arm and the two smiled softly at each other before breaking apart and joining the others.

"Right then, most of you have donned these cloaks, which will provide you with extra concealment, but unfortunatley I don't have enough to go around so Stitch will be hitch hiking under someones hood, whilst Yuffie and I will go without" Vincent explained as he began to hand out maps to everyone.

"Keep these maps close and ready to whip out in case you get lost, and as far as I can tell Namine is ready to link up with us ASAP, so if we get into trouble or find anything particuarly.. unsettling we can call each other" Lightning said as she flicked her Blazefire Sabre from its sword mode to its gun mode and back again before sheething it and pulling the black hood over her head.

"Alright lets move out!" Vincent ordered and as he did the enterence crack widened due to Stone magic so that it was more like a hole and they were all able to slip out.

Vincents team nodded them off and in flickering blurs vanished seconds later, leaving Kairi, Lightning, Aladdin and Rikku stood cloaked outside the now abandonned little base.

"Alright, I'll take the lead, we'll stick to high ground to avoid detection and we'll make our way to the library as fast as we can" Lightning said as she checked the map and looked around.

"How are we suppossed to see you with these cloaks on?" Rikku asked as she shrugged her shoulders. Lightning merely responded by pulling her hood down, "Pink hair, gotcha" She replied as she held one of her daggers ready.

"Okay, lets go" Lightning comanded and she leapt about 20 feet into the air were Kairi saw her grab onto a ledge and heave herself over vanishing into the shadows, the outline of her figure was barely visible in the already dim and gloomy light of the Underworld. Lightning then proceeded to leap across the cavern and, from what Kairi could only just see, had landed on another ledge.

Kairi felt Rikku whiz past her and soon saw her run up a wall by quite a distance then flip off of it and hook her dagger into another wall and then kick of from that wall so she was almost right next to Lightning. Aladdin soon followed with his theif like skill and agility helping him climb and maneouver from rocky ledge to rocky ledge.

Kairi decided not to waste any more time and with as much strength as her legs could muster lept up and grabbed a very thin ledge with her hands, the rocks were sharp and somewhat slimy yet rough to the touch, making Kairi whince as she pulled herself up, the ledge was so thin that she had to crabwalk along it before she could leap off and catch up with the others who were ready to move again.

They continued this for about another hour, having to leap from ledge to ledge and stone protrusions out of the wall lingering in the shadows, narrowly avoiding the sharp noses of packs of Rabid Dogs and witnessed souls come spiralling down the tunnels, screaming, as if they were being sucked down into a plughole.

The further in they got the less Kairi liked what she saw through the green flames lighting the Underworld, she saw people hanging from walls, their shackles meaningless as they were dead. She saw more and more souls come screaming down the caverns and from the breif glimpses she saw of their transparent white faces, they were absoluteley terrified.

Kairi had wittnessed even more that she didn't want to as she and the others had to sneak past one of Hades most terrifying monsters; the Hydra.

It took them almost an entire hour to sneak past it and when Kairi had to go lower to escape its big, searching orange eyes she saw that it was sat on top of a pile of skeletons that were clearly all that was left of the Hydra's victims.

When they were finally able to slip past it and after another hour of creeping in the shadows and weaving in and out of the maze of caverns they finally came to their destination, the enterance to Hades library, were the large coal black doors were guarded by several demon like guards, that Kairi was sure weren't Heartless and were in fact Hades minnions, as well as a giant orange snake that kept slivering up and down the corridoor.

The small circullar opening that they were in right now was considerably well lit, compared to the rest of this 'world' and Kairi could actually see Lightning's face when she positined herself several meter's away and when she looked over was able to read her hand gestures. She pointed her index finger at both Kairi and herself and getsured it across the cavern to two stone protrusitoins near the door and them crossed both of her hands over, telling her they needed to execute the guards there and get into the library as swiftly as they could.

She then looked over to Riku and Aladdin, dropping her fist into the palm of her hand and then gesturing a spread out hand forward and Kairi instantly knew what she meant, they drop down and attck the guards whilst drawing them away from the doors and Rikku and Aladdin nodded to confirm they understood. Lightning chopped her hand down in to her palm and in under a second Rikku and Aladdin had dropped down from their perches whilst Kairi and Lightning leapt over to the perches by the library doors.

Aladdin had struck first his sword slicing a demon in half, which then proceeded to vanish in a burst of blueish flames that exploded outward's, almost burning Aladdin.

Rikku was able to slice through guards with her daggers, leaping in the air and flipping away when they tried to strike her with their rusty swords and spears, and she tactically switched randomly from evading to blocking their blows and then striking back, keeping them off guard.

Kairi and Lightning dropped next, Lightning's Blazefire Sabre already firing a barrage of bullets below her, whilst Kairi shot three spears of light fromt he end of her Keyblade, pinning the snakes tail down and destroying a guard.

No sooner had they landed did Kairi and Lightning turn towards the doors, both slashing down and blasting away victims as they did and narrowley evading the bursts of flames.

Kairi got to the door before Lightning did and went to reach for the rusting steel doorknob until she was sudenly blasted backwards by a dark force. As she was sent flying she was able to flip over in time and land on her feet with a skid, slicing through an oncoming guard and blowing another one away with a funnel of Aero magic. Shaking of the pain she ran up to the door again were Lightning was stood rapid firing bullets.

"There's a barrier I need to break through before we can get in" Kairi said as she brushed her Keyblade against the barrier and began trying to dissolve it away with magic.

"Alright, be as fast as you can and I'll cover you" Lightning ordered before casting a Blizzard spell that froze several of the guards in place and then firing bullets from her gunblade again.

"Hang on, I've almost.. Oh crap It's multilayered" Kairi frowned as she dissolved away the first barrier only to discover about ten more.

"Just keep working on them we can handle-" But before Lightning could finish a loud hissing noise ran through the air as the snake had broken free and had now reared itslef up to be nearly twelve feet tall, long sharp fangs bared and a skull marking on it's head.

It's head dove down, Lightning just dodging in time to evade a floor splitting headbutt only to grunt in pain by being smacked and slammed into a wall seconds later by the serpents colossal tail.

Kairi, who was watching over her shoulder, was only four barriers away from allowing them entry, but now that Lightning had been knocked she was defenceless.

She turned and held her hand out in front of her and each finger tip began to glow and a white sphere formed in her palm. The snake was about to strike again until Kairi unleashed her spell as the five orbs of lights circled around the one from her palm and disperesed slamming into the snake and several foes and exploding in rays of light.

The giant snake shook it's head and raised itself for an attack. As it dove it was stopped by the twin daggers of Rikku, whos blades were blocking each poison soaked fang.

"Not quite you orochi bastard" Rikku grunted, skidding back as the snake pushed against her.

"Thanks Rikku" Kairi called as she returned to lowering the remaining barriers.

"Just a little.. longer" Kairi said as she was forcing her way through the last barrier as fast as she could, she looked over her shoulder to see how Rikku was doing. The answer? Not well. She had been forced to her knees in order to hold the snake at bay.

Kairi was about to stop and help her until two booted feet collided with the snakes head, as Lightning had arrived to drop kick the snake, before heaving herself up and dashing over to Kairi, pulling her sword out.

"There!" Kairi exclaimed as she pushed the library door open and opened it for Lightning to slip through. The last thing Kairi saw was Rikku cross slash her daggers across the snakes throat whilst Aladdin slashed the back of its neck and saw the two dodge just in time to evade an explosion of blue flames.

"Kairi!" Lightning called out and Kairi spun around to see a blend of both Heartless and Hades minions emrging from the rows of library books, the shelves made from jet black rocks and the room was lit by burning skeletons hanging from the ceiling whilst a blue fire was burning in the fire place.

"Lets make this quick" Lightning said cooly as she held her sword up to her face so her eyes were peeking over the blade.

"Stopra" Kairi called out as rings, roman numerals and green crystals formed around their many foes and locked them into place. She and Lightning soon proceeded to run through the hoard of opponents and slice and slash through them, before crossig their weapons over and casting a dual Thunder spell, so that an orb of electricity formed and massive bolts darted out and crashed into every foe present.

Kairi then released her Stop spell and the result was a blend of black smoke from the defeated Heartless and blue flames from Hades minions, something Kairi found to be somewhat hauntingly beautiful.

"Not bad.. princess" Lightning smiled as she walked past Kairi and began rummaging through a pile of books on a desk by the fireplace.

"Your preety good too, 'Warrior Godess'" Kairi joked back, this being the first time Lightning had seemed happy about something. Kairi ran over to the same desk, but went around it and opened up the draws, carefully as she did in case anything would hop out at her.

She pulled out and rummaged through a series of papers but as she quickly scanned over them she couldn't find anything that seemed of particular importance. After a few more minuites of rumaging she heard Lightnings gruff voice call across the room.

"Over here I've found... a lot" She said as Kairi ran over. Embeded on the wall in a pail blue glow were several scrolls and rolls of parchment each had a seal on them that had to be removed before they could be taken of the wall and read. It only took Kairi a couple of moments to remove the seals, as complex as they were, and the two were allowed to begin reading the documents.

Kairi's eyes began to trace over one, and on the scroll she saw designs and blueprints for complex machinery and more simple weaponry such as catapults and rams, she saw blueprints of armour that looked to be specifically designed for soemthing huge and finally she came across sketches of monsters and were bits of armour would fit on them, she pocketed a few in her pouch before she continued searching.

"Kairi, come and look at this" Lightning said in a suddenly terrified tone, Kairi walked over to were she stood staring wide eyed at a large tapestry hanging not far from the scrolls was a layout of Traverse Town parts highlighted with different colours and directions.

Before they could read anymore Kairi suddnley felt something strike her with the force of a jackhammer as she was sent flying through the air and crashed through several dozen book shelves and slamming into the wall. Kairi screamed in agony when she struck her elbow against the wall and felt the bones in her arm shatter and even more when she fell to the dusty, cold floor.

Kairi forced herself up despite the immense pain that made sweat crawl down her face. She lifted her head to see Lightning flipping and rolling around the library narrowly dodging the relentless attacks of the Morning Star, Big Body, Rabid Dog and Trick Ghost Heartless.

Kairi was still disoriented and decided to call in reinforcements so she held her fingers to her temple and tried to contact Namine.

{Kairi what is it?} Namine asked as the conection between their minds was established.

{Me and Lightning.. we're in trouble} She replied as she used her Keyblade to help raise herself up.

{Argh Kairi, your thoughts are radiating a lot of pain, are you alright?} Namine asked as Kairi had stood herself up.

{No the bones in my left arm have been shattered, hurts just to stand up, but Namine please, we're up against a swarm of Heartless and we're badly outnumbered}

{Alright, hang on, I'm going to psionically sedate you and I'm in contact with Vincent right now, I'll bridge you together, I'm also organizing a rescue crew back at the tower in case you guys can't get out}

{Kairi! Whats happening?} Vincents gloomy voice asked as Kairi blasted off a Blizzard spell into the crowd of Heartless just as Lightning had been struck with dark magic and then sent toppling into a bookshelf from the spinning tackle of a Morning Star.

{Were being trounced Vincent, Lightnings just taken a preety bad.. Okay never mind she's back up, but we can't hold out, there's too many to attack and we've already been beaten up pretty badly} Kairi said as Lightning struck back with a Thundara spell sending chunks of wood and book pages flying as she leapt out of her rubble and began slashing away with her Blazefire Sabre.

{Alright just hold out as long as you can, I'm sending half of my team to you, were are Rikku and Aladdin?} Vincent replied.

{I'm not sure, still dealing with the guards outside I think. Namine?} Kairi said as she ran towards the hoard of Heartless, after several strike raids and began to slash through them and cause a wave of flames to spiral around herself and fend them off.

{Rikku's down, so Aladdin picked her up and is hiding above in the shadows, trying to wake her, but there are more guards outside the library now, more are about to make their way in} Namine replied in a panicy tone.

The moments distraction of imagining Rikku beaten and bloody was all a Morning Star needed to knock her flying again and go crashing into a wall this time she struck her head and as she felt the warm of her blood come juttering out of a gash on the back of her head. She felt unconciousness claim her, Lightnings voice ringing in the air and then sight and sound faded to black...

* * *

><p>Enough action for ya? or too much? a previous review said that the action needs to flow more and be more nitty gritty so I hope this was satisfactory for you all, next chapter is up now as well so if you want to find out what happenned to Kairi read on, and don't forget to R&amp;R thankeee you.<p> 


	15. LK LH: The Underworld Rescue

Lost Kingdoms, Lost Hearts, Chapter 14: Rescuing the Princess

Okay here we are my latest chapter update, in the last chapter Kairi had been knocked out whilst searching in Hades underworld library so don't forget to read the two chapter's before this one (I uploaded three at the same time) and enjoy the action, please R&R and let me know if the chapter was worth the wait.

* * *

><p>drip drip drip drip<p>

Kairi awoke to the sound and feeling of blood dripping down her face. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open and it took a while for her vision to clarify and adjust to the eerie green light.

She lifted her head to see she was in a dungeon, lit by ghoulish green fire with chains and shackles clearly meant to hold prisoners against the jagged grey walls of the prison. She proceeded to look further around and soon discovered that moving her head hurt to an almost unbearable degree, and also realised her current condition as she felt the cold metal shackles around her wrists and ankles.

She grunted as she tried to shake herself free, her left arm still limp and painful from earlier, the bones still shattered and it seems that Namine's mental sedation had worn off.

She began to panic when the shackles wouldn't budge and blood still continued to drip down the ridge of her nose and after a few minutes of hopelessly struggling her already exhausted and battered body submitted to fatigue.

She looked around once more and this time saw the outlines of other prisoners, she wasn't alone down here, she could see the outlines of what looked like four children to her left, whilst to her right was the figure of a young woman and the body of an animal with a chain around its neck.

Next to the woman were two figures of some young men all of who were just hanging with their heads down, and for a moment Kairi felt sure they were lifeless, but then realised they wouldn't still be hanging up if they were dead.

Kairi was snapped back to the vast dungeon space before and saw a light shine from somewere above her, making her squint her eyes aas she saw two odd shaped figures appear in front of her.

Once the light had faded she immediatley recognised the figures despite that she was still disoriented.

One was shorter and the wider of the two, was pink-skinned with a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. It had spindly arms that end in four-fingered hands and its wings were little and had a forked tail. The other figure was very skinny with blue skin, long gangly arms and a pointed nose, with two eaqually sharp, pointed horns on his head, he too had tiny wings and a forked tail.

"Pain... Panic" Kairi uttered, recognising their faces from the files she'd read.

"Oh boy, oh boy! How lucky are we Panic? A member of that pesky reistence and a Princess of Heart" Pain's bulbous face smirked as he did a stubby little dance in front of Kairi.

"I know! The boss suuure is gonna be happy" Panic said excitedly.

"N-no! Let me go!" Kairi demanded as she burst her body forward in another effort to break free, but her arm and head began to hurt again and she stopped not long after.

"As if we'd let you go, do you know how much we'll be rewarded when the Boss, no, wait.. Maleficent finds out we've captured you?" Pain smugly said as he began to daydream.

"We'll be made into gods ourselves, then we'll be the gods of Olympus" Panic said ecstatically bouncing on the spot.

"Yeah but first, we want to know were all your little buddies are, so spill, or we'll have to get nasty" Pain said as he shapeshifted into a gigantic serpent with a forked tail, Panic morphing into a giant bee.

"Were are your palzzzz?" Panic buzzed as he hovered around Kairi, but she refused to give them a reply. Did they really think she'd give up her friends?

"Sssstubborn one huh? Well, you've got one lassst chance to tell usss were your friendsss are or were gonna have to ssstart getting really mean" Pain hissed as he bared his fangs and held his spear like tail to Kairi's throat.

"Were are they?" Panic said as he prepared his stinger. Kairi didn't answer even though she knew she faced a lot of potential pain.

"Okay then.." Panic said and he stabbed into Kairi's already broken arm with his stinger, and Kairi screamed in agony as it felt like her nervous system had been set on fire and pain rattled her brain to the point were it feel it might explode. She felt fresh blood trickle down her arm from the wound and drip from the tips of her fingers.

"AAAAARGGGHH!"

"We wont ask again bzz, you either tells us were they are or we torture you until you do bzzz" Panic said as he pulled his stinger out of Kairi's arm, she felt the pain fade a little and feeling her strength ebb away was able to lift her head to see the demons before her, and her crimson blood shinning in the dim light on the end of Panics meter long stinger.

Despite how much she was hurting, and she knew it wouldn't stop, and how tempting it was to say, she couldn't, she wouldn't, no way would she put all of her friends at risk, she clung on to her resolve that she couldn't let Maleficent win like this or help anyone hurt Sora.

"Bite me.." Kairi mumbled past the pain, making the two imps glare at her. Without saying anything Pain proceded to Jab his forked tail into Kairi's torso barely missing her liver and causing blood to bubble up her throat and erupt out of her mouth.

"Now..?" Pain insisted as he moved his large yellow eyes to look directly at Kairi, she smirked at him and spat blood into his face, Pain responded with an anoyed grunt and began to twist and shake his tail inside the wound and Kairi felt it cut and scrape into her liver she jolted her head back slamming it onto the stone wall behind her and more blood gushed up to her throat and ran down her thighs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHIIIIII!" Kairi screamed and her screams caused the animal tied to the wall to stir and begin to growl, whilst the woman next to it had awoken and began to frantically scream.

"STOP IT! You monsters! Stop it!" She cried and out of the corners of her quickly fading eyes she saw light glint off of the womans tears.

"Shut her up would'ya Panic, I don't need her screechin when I'm tryin'a work" Pain ordered to the blue and black bee who buzzed over to the sobbing woman who began to whimper in fear.

Pain pulled his tail out of the wound and held his tail to Kairi's half open eye, his face as sadistic as before and Kairi wondered if the darkness had corrupted them this much. Time seemed to slow down for her, she felt the mixture of blood and sweat make her hair stick to her face, blood run down her nose and lips and on the underneath of her chin, she thought of her friends and loved ones back at the tower, she thought of the many worlds she'd seen and people she'd met, she thought of her resolves, to save the worlds and end all the pain and suffering, to restore her home of Destiny Islands and protect Riku and Sora..

...Sora..

She never felt the monsterous tail peirce her again and she heard the sound of gunshots ring through the cavern and Pain and Panic screaming in fear at they slivered and buzzed away. The next thing she knew she felt herself drop forward only to be caught in someones arms.

"Hang in there Kairi, It's okay, we're here now" She heard the familiar and calm voice of Lightning mutter in her ear.

Kairi had no idea what was happening in the next few moments and all she could see were blurry shapes through her fading vision, until she suddenly felt energy and life refill her body and with a sudden gasp for breath jolted upright and clutched watever ground was beneath her.

She saw Lightning knelt down before her, a glass bottle with a golden liquid held in her hand, and Kairi realising that Lightning had saved her with an elixir, suddenly burst forward and hugged her.

"Thank God you rescued me, I thought I was a gonner" Kairi panted heavily, and tears in her eyes as she realised she had almost given up on her resolves. She realised she was hugging a woman who didn't seem like she wanted to be hugged, but much to her suprise Lightning had hugged her back.

"It's okay, I would never abandon a friend, especially one that reminds me so much of my sister" Lightning said as she ran a hand through Kairi's hair.

"Your Sister?"

"Yes.. Serah, you remind me of her, so much. You have such a gentle heart, and I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you like I lost her" Lightning said, pulling in Kairi tighter.

"Thats who your fighting for isn't it?" Kairi said as she parted with Lightning and held both of her hands, and Lightning nodded with a sorrowness in her bright aqua eyes.

"Well come on then, we're gonna get out of here and were gonna go find- argh" Kairi began as she started to stand up but fell back to the ground and clutched her waist, it seemed her wounds hadn't fully healed from the elixir and her dress was still damp with blood.

"Take it easy, I need to heal the rest of your injuries" Lightning said as her hands began to glow green and she held one to Kairi's waist and the other to her arm.

"But what about-?"

"Don't worry, the others have got it" Lightning smiled softly and Kairi peeked over her shoulder to see she was indeed right.

In the centre of the dungeon, battleing the now armoured and constantly shapeshifting Panic and Pain, as well as the Heartless they had summoned, were Kairi's teammates.

Aladdin was rolling under the swings of the Armoured Knights blades and using his theifs agility to slash through them.

Meanwhilst Quasimodo was slamming Heartless away left, right and center with his huge fists before showing a mighty display of strength by lifting a Large Body Heartless above his head and tossing it above him so it slammed into the ceileing of the dungeon before plummeting to the floor were it was met in the face with an almighty punch that caused it to fade into smoke.

Stitch meanwhilst was curled into a ball bouncing around and slamming into various Heartless occasionally uncurling and firing a few laser blasts before returning to his ball state.

Rikku had seemed to have recovered and like Aladdin was using her natural speed and agility to zip past Heartless and deliver powerful slashes whilst flipping onto her hands and doing propeller kicks before flipping back over and using her daggers.

Vincent was whipping around, his cape making him a red blur as he kicked a Heartless away before shooting it, quickly spinning round and shooting another one, leaping into the air as he was about to be attacked simoultaiosly by three Heartless and as he desended extended his legs kicking two of them away and grabbing onto the third and flipping it over him so it went slamming into the wall, before whipping his gun back out and shooting away again.

Hope and Yuffie meanwhilst were back to back fending of Pain and Panic who had morphed into monsterous ogre type creatures with large fangs, long tails and sharp claws. Yuffie was able to use her ninja speed and honed feflexes to evade their attacks and swivel her Fuma Shuriken around slashing into them, whilst Hope was able to block their strikes with his Boomerang and cast spells to stun or injure them.

Yuffie was flipping around and deciding they couldn't waste to much time vanished in a blur appearing in the air above both Pain and Panic, she hurled her shuriken down so that it slashed across both of them whilst Hope released an electrical Thundara surge that made them roar in pain, before he leapt up and grabbed Yuffies hand and she pulled him up they then both dived down, Yuffie with her feet extended and slamming into Pains face before flipping off and slicing her shuriken all the way down his abdomen and grabbing his left arm.

Whilst Hope simoultaniously hurled his Fira coated boomerang into the gaping Panic, who had now caught fire, with Hope reclaimed his boomerang stabbing it, now electrically charged, into Panic shoulder electrocuting him and then grabbing his tail with a further Thundaga spell coursing in his hand so Panic was shocked further, before grasping the tail with both hands and flinging him round so that as Yuffie spun Pain around in the opposite direction the two imps crashed into each other with such force that they reverted to their original forms before collapsing.

"Wow" Kairi said in amazement causing Lightning to give of a soft chuckle.

"Told you" she said as the green glow faded from her hands.

"How do you feel?" She proceeded to ask as Kairi stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine, might need to get looked at when we get back to base though" She replied as she still felt twinges of pain in her waist and arm and the back of her head.

"Agreed, but can you fight?" Lightning said as she drew her Blazefire Sabre.

"Yeah" Kairi said drawing her Destiny's Embrace.

"Good" and with that the two ran towards their friends to finnish of what few Heartless were left.

Lighting got straight into the fighting using a technique Leon had once tried to teach Kairi, called Smite, which started with Lightning leaping into the air and striking with two powerful slashes (so powerful that they left a slight energy trail behind them) that slammed a Morning Star down with Lightning ending it by slashing her blade down and creating a slight burst of energy as the blade landed.

Kairi meanwhilst was able to parry and attack without too much discomfort and with a few flourishes of her Keyblade was able to release bursts of Fira magic to crash into and incinerate away the rest of her foes.

"What now?" Yuffie said as she skipped over to the rest of them.

"Well we have all that we need so ideally we should..." Vincent began until their was a sudden rumble and a sudden crushing feeling fell upon the group causing them all to gasp in horror, as some of the most powerful Heartless they had ever come across, appeared in the dungeon. Invisibles and their more powerful variation the Orcus.

Both were humanoid in appearence with black skin, muscular bodies, wings on their backs and forearms, long bladed tails and heart shaped holes in their chests, weilding large blades in their hands, the only difference being that the Invisibles had a bluish tint to their wings horns and swords whilst the Orcus had an orange tint to its horns wings and blade.

There were six of them in total, five Invisibles and one Orcus. The Orcus was the first to strike holding its blade above its head and rotating around unleashing massive orbs of black fire that exploded when they crashed into the ground.

As they leapt back the Invisibles charged towards them at an unbelievable speed with their blades extended outwards. Kairi was able to block the Invisible nearest to her with her Keyblade but it struck with such force that she skidded back wards. She saw that Quasimodo and Vincent had been caught in its path and both were bleeding whilst Yuffie had actually managed to appear behind one and hook her Shuriken into it.

She didn't stay on for long though as soon after the six Heartless proceeded to vanish into burst's of black flame leaving only their swords behind which began to glow and became veiled in an eerie light before they began to dart and slam around the dungeon.

Kairi found herself barely able to block or deflect them in time, they hit hard and they hit fast, she turned and saw that a sword had narrowly missed striking the woman who had cried for her earlier.

"We have to protect the other prisoners!" Kairi called out over the noises as the sound of metal clashing ran through the dungeon.

"On it!" Rikku replied and by leaping and flipping over the blades was able to get to the four little boys, it wasn't until Kairi moved she saw that there were actually seven.

"Someone cover Rikku!" Kairi called out to whoever was listening as she was trying to come up with a plan to stop the Heartless's blades.

Kairi saw Hope run up to Riku and begin to cast a Reflect spell over them whilst Rikku used her daggers to cut through the prisoners shackles. This gave Kairi an idea.

"Lightning, got a favor to ask" Kairi called out as she launched a Blizzard spell at an oncoming sword, which was able to knock it of its tragectory, but not stop it.

"What might.. that be" Lightning said as she pushed back against a sword with a lot of effort, succeeding in sending it hurtling away.

"I need you to.. nugh! draw them all to the centre of the..gah dungeon" Kairi said between the grunts of her forcing the Invisible's and Orcus' weapons away.

"Please say you have a plan and aren't going use me as bait whilst you guys run away" Lightning said as she fired a burst of Thunder at an oncoming sword.

"Just trust me, I do have a plan" Kairi said her deep blue eyes staring into Lightnings aqua ones. Lightning gave a slight nod before darting to the centre of the dungeon, skidding under and narrowly evading the soaring swords, her red cape being slashed to peices.

The swords stopped in their tracks and turned around. They made themself soar towards Lightning who had a look of shock on her face, Kairi saw her eyes scan around looking for a way out but she was trapped, her panicky eyes looked over towards Kairi who could only give her a nod.

"Stopga!" Kairi cried out and with great effort was able to entrap the swords in green diamonds and roman numerals when they were merely a meter or two away from striking Lightning who quickly took her chance to escape from the danger of the Heartless swords. The strain for Kairi was incredible, she could feel the swords fighting back against her Stop spell and her Keyblade begin to tremble itself.

Realising she had little time left she whipped her Keyblade over her shoulder releasing the stop spell whilst simultaniously casting a Reflera dome over the entrapped swords.

"Argh" Kairi cried as the swords began to ram into the Reflera dome and try to break free, and the force of their strikes ran through her still-not-yet recovered body.

"Quick! Free the prisoners and get them out of here" Kairi ordered as she focused on keeping her barrier up. She heard the snapping of chains before Aladdin grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Come on it's time to go!" He yelled and began to tug Kairi away by the hand, she nodded at him and began to run towardds the cavern exit when she gasped and felt a shockwave burst from behind her and what sounded like glass shatter. She along with Aladdin and all the others were sent flying by a burst of purple-ish orange flame and slamming into the walls.

Kairi groaned as she forced herself up and looked around, all the others had been knocked unconcious and were half buried under rubble. Even Lightning, the strongest of them there had been blasted into unconciousness.

Kairi suddenly felt a cold shadow over her face and her already aching body feel chilly, she looked up to see the corrupt figure of an Invisible floating a few centimeters in front of her, it's sword resting on its muscular balck shoulder.

Her eyes widened with panic, she had no time to plan a distraction and she feared any sudden movement would make the creature react, it just seemed to be staring at her with bright amber eyes.

Her hand twitched and the chain of her Keyblade rattled ever so slightly but it was enough to make the Invisible raise its sword and make it swirl in shadowy flames and ready to strike down.

It never did. A glint of light caught the corner of Kairi's crystal blue eyes and a moment later the face and arm of the Invisible had been completely frozen and a glint of light passed Kairi's eyes once again.

"KAIRI MOVE!" she heard Hope's voice shout and as she shook her head out of shock she clutched her Keyblade tightly and used Warp.

In under a second she had warped next to Hope, who had just caught his boomerang that he had used to save Kairi seconds earlier.

"We can't carry on like this" Hope gasped as he began to cure his bleeding arm.

"Were are the others? Can you get them out if I hold them off" Kairi said staring at the Heartless that were slowly drifting towards them.

"You must be crazy, you can't take all these guys on on your own" Aladdin said as he carefully walked over, the dim light of the dungeon bouncing of his sword.

"We haven't got a choice, we have to get out of here or all our hard work collecting this data would have been for nothing, and we have to get these prisoners out of here" Kairi said her finger tracing her teardrop shaped necklace.

Hope and Aladdin merely looked at her with worried eyes and sighed before they stood up with Kairi.

"Right, now when I give the word you grab the others and run" Kairi said as she stepped forward and a scarlet light enveloped her "GO!" she ordered as she felt a second Keyblade appear in her hand and dashed forward to block a swipe from the Orcus.

She was suprised when she noticed her second Keyblade was not her Oathkeeper, instead it was one she'd never seen, let alone weilded before. It looked as if it were made of different flavored ice-creams with three bits of fruit making the teeth of the Keyblade.

She didn't have time to theorise as to why her Valor Form Keyblade had changed, she tossed it into an oncoming Invisible's chest making it roar in pain and whizz around the cavern slamming itself into the walls.

Kairi spun in time to block a giant black fist, and with the power of her Valor form coursing through her body, moved with incredible speed to push the arm away and slash it off.

She turned in time to evade a shadowy fire ball, and punch the Invisible that launched it in the face. She turned her head and saw that Vincent and Quasimodo had recovered and were helping take the others out of the dungeon. Vincent was about to run over his hand by his holster, however Kairi shot him a look and he reluctantly backed away.

She rolled and leapt her way over the Heartless's attacks, summoning back the ice-cream Keyblade she'd tossed earlier and charging it with power sliced an Invisible in half and vanish in smoke.

She suddenly heard a horrible shreek behing her and turned to see an Invisible wailing in pain as a large portion of its torso had been blown away.

Kairi saw a young boy with light blond hair and light blue eyes, he seemed to be wearing a uniform consisting of a black jacket and white pants with a tattered red cape over his shoulders and a brown pack on his waist.

One of his hands was outwards as though he had just thrown something whilst in his other hand were what looked like several cards.

In the breif moment she looked at him she was startled when she heard the tremendous smacking sound of an impact ring through her ears she turned her head again to see another boy had delivered a blazing fist at the already injured Invisible making it vanish in a burst of shadow.

The combatant was a young man with short chestnut brown hair, and like the other boy he wore a black jacket and red cape whick he wore more like a scarf. He also wore white capris pants with black boots and red and black fingerless gloves on his his hands.

"Hi the names-" The brown haired boy began until he was interupted.

"Eight! C'mon lets go" The blond boy yelled.

"You'll have to forgive Ace" Eight said smiling before he turned back to Ace.

"We can't just leave this girl here!" He yelled back at the blond boy who in turn looked at him impatiently.

"No he's right you should go, help the others escape and get out of here" Kairi said at the wide eyed Eight who gave her a sorrow look.

He turned as he did striking his leg out at an oncoming Invisible and knocking it away, his combat style reminded Kairi, very much of Tifa's fast and powerful.

With lightning speed Kairi moved both Ace and Eight to the steps leading out of the dungeon and with a breif look at her they ran. The Orcus darted after them but was blocked by Kairi who held a keyblade inches from its face.

The Orcus swung with its massive arm, Kairi was just able to duck in time and leapt upwards kneeing the Orcus in its jaw before stabbing it in the face with one Keyblade and through the chest with the other and with all her strength flung the monster over her head and slammed it headfirst into the ground.

The Orcus didn't seem to move for a moment but then with a twitch of its arm its sword flared up surrounded by flames. In another moment the sword was swung in Kairi's direction and pulling her Keyblades out she crossed them over taking the full force of the burning swing.

She could feel her hands getting sweaty as the sword was pushing herback and she felt sweat run down her brow, she could see the remaining Invisibles out of the corners of her eyes closing in on her and if she didn't act fast she'd be done for.

In a final desperate and untried maneuver she locked her Keyblades teeth around the Orcus still burning sword, and in an acrobatic dance like movement yanked the sword out of the Orcus's hand and shot it staright through its body making it give out a huge roar before vanishing in a burst of blackish flame.

The Invisibles had stopped in their tracks and Kairi took the moment to strike, she leapt at the first one delivering a series of flying kicks before slashing it right down the middle. She kicked off of its fading shoulder and flipped backwards tossing a Keyblade at an incoming Invisible so that it spun and eviscarated it to bits and fading away seconds later.

As Kairi landed she felt herself slammed into the ground, and then picked up by her leg and then flung into the dungeon wall with a mighty smash. The shock of the impact made her feel sick and her brain felt like it had been mixed with an egg whisker. She looked at the Invisible with her blurred eyes and as she saw a blurry orb come towards her she realise and evaded the fireball before it could hit her.

She dodge rolled out of the way of several more fireballs before she could steady herself and dart towards the last remaining Heartless. She evaded several more fireballs even deflecting one with her hand before she was meters away from the Invisible. She leapt and with a punch, followed by a knee and then a kick to the jaw she raised herself above the monster before summoning both her Keyblades back to her hands and slamming them down onto the Invisible making it cry out in pain and dissapear.

As she landed she felt her leg had been burned at some point and began to heal the burned tissue.

{Kairi where are you} Namine's voice suddenly said in her mind.

{In the dungeons but I'm hurt, why?}

{You have to egt out of there NOW! Hades is coming back, you don't have time to linger} Namine replied in a panicky tone.

{Shoot, I don't know my way out from here}

{I'll telepathically guide you but we have to hurry} Namine said and despite that her leg hadn't fully healed Kairi ran as fast as she could, hoping that her Valor form would give her the speed needed to escape in time.

She followed Namine's directions weaving in and out of caverns and rooms, trying her best to ignore and slice through any opponents that got in her way.

{How much further?} Kairi asked after about twenty minutes of running.

{It's a matter of ascension now, just jump as high and as far as you can} Namine replied, and Kairi began to jump form ledge to ledge climbing what seemed to be an unending cliff.

{How much time have I got until Hades returns?}

{He's a few worlds away I'd say about ten minutes, maybe a bit more} Namine replied.

{Alright keep me posted} Kairi said and she began to kick off even harder. After a few more leaps she saw a very faint and slight beam of light.

{Almost there, keep going and the moment you reach the top I'll guide you in} Namine said.

With one final all-out leap Kairi shot up like a rocket and burst out into the main cavern were they first arrived, she looked around for Heartless but much to her suprise there were none.

{Quickly this way!} Namine ordered and mentally steered Kairi along the cavern and towards a pair of gigantic blackish-grey gates.

Kairi instinctively knew what to do and pointed her Keyblade forward. It began to glow and shot a burst of magic that made the gates fly open and reveal a ray of eerie green light. the moment Kairi touched the light she felt like she was being sucked up a straw and fell flat onto the marble grounds of the Olympus Colosseum.

"Kairi Hurry UP!" She heard a voice shout and saw Eight hanging by the Gummie ships doors his hand stretched out to her.

Kairi heaved herself up and made a beeline for the ship, her bloody and sweaty hand stretched out and firmly clasped hands with Eight who pulled her aboard by mere seconds before take off.

The moment her foor tapped the floor off the ship her and Eight made their way to the pilots deck were Ace and Vincent were already sat flicking switches and hands on controls, Kairi catching abreif glimpse of her bruised and battered teamates as she passed by.

"Kairi we need you to sheild us and if you can keep up invisible" Vincent said in an unusualy hasty way for him.

"Can you do that?" Ace asked whilst he flicked on the ships back scanners.

"She's going to have too, radar says there's a massive thermo/heat source approaching this world. It can only be Hades and the ships sheilds aont be enough if he gets us" Vincent informed and the Radar was right it showed an increasing level in temperature in the lanes between.

Seeing no reason or time to argue Kairi dissolved her Valor form and with a sequence of spells cats several sheilds around the gummie ship and made it as invisible as possible. She struggled to maintain her focus as the ship rocketed upwards into the atmosphere and the shuddering made it hard to concentrate.

"We can't find an opening in the darkness at this rate Hades will find us" Vincent called back. A haunting silence and panic filled the ship and Kairi came up with a risky idea.

"One of you punch the door button and get the haste engine ready" Kairi ordered as she prepeared her Keyblade.

"But-" Vincent began.

"Please just do it. Trust me" Kairi said with earnest eyes and Vincent gave her a nod before opening the ships doors.

"How far are we from the darkness surrounding this place!?" Kairi yelled over the howling winds.

"About a hundred and ten feet away, closing in at eighty now" Ace replied.

"Let me know when we get to about ten" Kairi called and a few moments after Ace shouted,

"TEN FEET!"

"Holy!" Kairi called out and a ray of pure white light burst from the end of her Keyblade, it crashed into the darkness surrounding the world and even though Kairi was exhausted and the spell was weaker because of it, it still made a slight gap, Kairi pulled herself inside the ship and erected a barrier and just hoped the gap would stay open long enough to let them escape, her eye's closed tightly scared of the answer, it would either be freedom or death.

"WE MADE IT" Eight cheered and Kairi opened her eyes and looked out of the ships windows to see they had indeed made it, and she gave out a sigh and laughed to herslef before slumping down against the wall, exhausted.

She looked around the ship and saw most of her teamates unconcious as well as the prisoners, amongst them a jaguar, a ginger haired women in a regal gown and seven little bearded men.

She shakily forced herslef up and prepared to heal them when she heard a sudden roar erupt from behind the ship, and she looked out of the window to see a massive eruption of blue-ish black flames burst through the darkness and agry face forming out of the flames and roaring even more, sending out a shockwave that rocked the ship.

"Hit that haste engine and lets get the hell out of here" Vincent shakily exclaimed and the ship once again rocked though this time from the sudden burst of speed and Kairi saw the world of the Olympus Colosseum outside quickly shrink until it had vanished.

She staggered across to a seat and fell into it, her muscles aching and her head spinning from over exhertion, she kept drifting in and out of sleep, a few recognisable figures kept drifting past her eyes every time they weakly fluttered open all awreness of time and space were slipping out of her notice, she saw the figures of Rikku and Yuffie looking down on her and was about to give into sleep when she heard Vincent call,

"We're home."

* * *

><p>Ta-daaaa hope you enjoyed this adventure in the underworld, plenty of action and a few character moments :) I'll leave who the prisoners are to your imaginations although I'm sure most of them you can guess :) let me know what you think so please review. I have a few Ideas for the next chapter but I have no clue when I'll update again, hopefully it won't be months this time, and if it is look at it as practice for when you wait for KH3 to be released :) anyways until next time my delightful readers.<p> 


End file.
